Anime Kingdom
by Auntie Nuriko
Summary: The worlds of anime are being obliterated by the Heartless! Sora [Kingdom Hearts] is chosen to save the worlds once again with his old companions and his new. Features: Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, Fushigi Yuugi, and so much more...CHAP 20 & 21 IS UP!
1. The Prologue: Beginning of Anime Kingdom

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything, but the plot. So don't sue me!

Author's Note: All right, this epilogue is mostly from Kingdom Hearts (A video game from Square Enix). This is right after they defeated Ansem, and if you guessed it, Sora is the young hero of the story. In this chapter, the background takes place at Hollow Bastion (the next to the last level in KH). It has been told that the Heartless (the villain of the story) appear from different worlds. Plus for Sailor Moon Fans, Sailor Pluto is in this chapter. Oh yeah, happy reading, ya'll…

* * *

**Anime Kingdom**

Prologue

**Hollow Bastion, the world of peace…**

Sora is only 15 years old, and it has been a year since he has defeated Ansem, the ruler and seeker of Hollow Bastion. And it also has been a year since he has seen his friends, Riku and Kairi. He is the keyblade master, and he holds the key to Kingdom Hearts. On the other hand, Sora has been traveling with Donald and Goofy, who are his loyal companions. They might've saved the worlds from the Heartless, but they still have more worlds then they expected to look for. And whatever the cost, they must know the secret of what lies beyond the secret door to new worlds…

"Okay, we have search everywhere in these books, but still no secrets to get to the other worlds." Sora, Donald, and Goofy were at the library, searching for ways to get to the other worlds.

"Keep searching, there's got to be one way!" Donald exclaimed.

"Sure, but if there was a way could we just find like a key or Cid to get us out?" Goofy asked.

"I already asked Cid, but he said it was useless," Sora said, as his eyes narrowed at the books.

"Sora, what are you doing?" said a familiar voice. Sora looked up and saw Cloud Strife upstairs. Cloud Strife is a quiet character. He has a double-minded attitude, which means his mind can become light or dark itself. He is still searching for his light, and he might recover someday by Sephiroth's scars without it.

"We are searching for ways to go to other worlds," Sora replied.

"Oh."

"Say Cloud, why don'tcha help us look for ways to get out?" Goofy asked the blue-eyed blonde.

"No thanks, I gotta go practice." Cloud went up to practice with his big sword.

Sora dropped the books on the ground and rubs his head lightly. "Not much luck in the Library."

"Why don't we try the Grand Hall?" Donald asked.

"Sure, I think I saw a few books around that place somewhere," Sora remembered.

**Hollow Bastion: Grand Hall**

"So where are the books?" Goofy asked.

"Don't be discouraged, we'll find them," said Sora. Sora searches for books at the Grand Hall, but when he turned around, he saw a light at the portal ("Dark Depths"). A keyhole shined at the portal, and a woman with long, green hair in a navy sailor uniform came out of the portal. She carried some kind of long, purple rod.

"Whoa, who are you?" Sora looked at the green-haired lady, so did Donald and Goofy. They were all bewildered by her appearance at that portal.

The woman asked Sora, "You must be Sora, the keyblade holder of Kingdom Hearts, are you not?"

"Yes, but how could you know my name?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry to be so mysterious," she introduced, "My name is Sailor Pluto, guardian of the planet Pluto and guardian of time as well. I came forth from my world to deliver an urgent message to you."

"What kind of message?" Goofy asked.

"You know the worlds that you save have force fields around them, right? We had force fields among our worlds, but then these Heartless creatures soon came and knock down the barriers of our world. Not only has our world has been invaded, but the other worlds had the same fate as well. When I heard you defeated the Heartless, I knew you were the one that will defeat them again."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Sora asked Sailor Pluto.

"Our ruler of my world wants you three, mighty heroes to stop those evil creatures from entering to other worlds."

"Okay, but how do we get to the other worlds," Donald asked, rubbing his head in confusion, "I mean, we can't go anywhere since the barriers of all the worlds has been restored now."

"You can use my portals; they are your only hope."

"Got that right," said Goofy.

"What are you kids doing in the Grand Hall?" said Cid, the gummy shop worker. He came up the stairs and saw the kids talking to Sailor Pluto. He took a glanced at Sailor Pluto, down from head to toe, and figured out that she is a 'pretty woman'. He walked up to Sora and said, "Who is she?"

"This is Sailor Pluto," Sora pointed, "Her world and the other worlds are in danger, thanks to the Heartless. So, we are going to the other worlds to seal the keyholes."

"Okay, so can I come?" Cid asked Sailor Pluto with a smile on his face. Even his seductive ways won't get him anywhere towards Sailor Pluto's heart.

"Yes, you may go, but it will be over my dead body," said Sailor Pluto with a devious smile on her face. Sailor Pluto went towards the portal where she came from.

"What's her problem?" Cid asked, pulling out his cigarette and start lighting it.

"I don't know, maybe she doesn't like you," Sora replied the obvious.

"Whatever…" Cid sighed and closed his eyes, "So are you going to listen to that woman, or you just going to stay here?"

"Well, we are the only ones that can save the worlds, so I guess I'm going."

"Me too," said Donald putting his hand on top of Sora's.

"Me three," said Goofy putting his own hand on top of Donald's.

"Me four," said Yuffie, the great ninja, who just appeared. She also put her hand on top. "Sorry for overhearing, but I'm here for you, okay?"

Sora nodded.

"That's right", said Leon, who just appeared beside Yuffie, and he is putting his hand on top as well. "We are all right here for you."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Yuffie asked him.

"Thanks Yuffie…thanks Leon…"

"That's Squall to you," Leon corrected him.

"Are you forgetting about us?" Cloud asked. Cloud and Aerith came up the stairs, and they both put their hands on top of each other.

"You know, we are one-hundred percent behind you, Sora," said Aerith.

"Alright, let's go!" Sora yelled. All of his friends jumped into the portal, and they all left the world for one mission: to save the worlds once again…

**

* * *

**

**Footnotes:**

1 Actually, I didn't know what happened when Sora, Kairi, and Riku split up a year ago. I know Kairi when back to Destiny Islands. Riku stayed with King Mickey, but when I saw the secret ending to KH, Riku was looking for Sora. But Sora, Donald, and Goofy got a note from King Mickey that he was at the Castle. Does that mean Riku wasn't at the Disney Castle?

2. As for Sora, I've seen a sneak peak at KH2 that Sora went back to Hollow Bastion, but at the end of Kingdom Hearts, he was at the Disney Castle with Donald and Goofy. For now on, this will be the story plot for Anime Kingdom… No questions about it.

3. The Grand Hall is where Sora fights alone with Riku (as Ansem controlling him) to save his heart and Kairi's.

4. Hollow Bastion is mainly the Final Fantasy World. (Cid, Cloud, Aerith, Squall, and Yuffie)

5. Sephiroth is the baddie from Final Fantasy 7, and he appears in Kingdom Hearts at the end of game (after the Hades Cup). He is what Cloud was searching for.


	2. Time To Split

Author's Note: Not much going on here, but the group goes to Pluto's time wrap place, and they get separated in different dimensions. In this chapter, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are going to Federal Japan (Inuyasha's world). Inuyasha fans unite!

* * *

Chapter 02: Time to Split

Sora and his friends traveled in the warp gate. They didn't know which side is up or down, all they know is that they're upside down up. Sora confusingly said, "So this is Sailor Pluto's world?"

"Actually, this is the time portal," Sailor Pluto's voice echoed throughout the time portal. The mysterious voice's body was invisible for the guys to see, for now…

"Sailor Pluto?"

She appeared in front of the group's eyes. She greeted them with a warm hello. "Sora, the keyblade master, I see you brought reinforcements as well…Good, we need to have everything we got."

"We are not reinforcements, we're his friends!" exclaimed Yuffie, getting ready to target on Sailor Pluto.

"I know, but the battle is going to be strong. It seems that anybody can't beat the Heartless. All types of them keep popping up everywhere, mountains of them, and we don't even know what to do."

"Don't worry, we'll face 'em, and we'll face 'em together, Sailor Pluto!" said Sora in sense of courage.

Pluto was very please by Sora's justify speech, "Very well then, to get rid of them quickly, we have to split up!"

"Wait, there's one problem," Squall replied, "what about the keyholes?"

"Yeah, Sora, Riku, and King Mickey are the only ones who can seal the keyholes with their keyblades," Goofy replied.

"And we need to seal all the keyholes with the keyblades to prevent the Heartless from destroying the worlds."

"Wow, that is hard," Sailor Pluto said, as a thought struck her. "Maybe…yes, I have a plan…"

"Then what is it?" Aerith asked.

"I have a plan that is crazy enough to work, but I need you eight to go to your portals."

"Excuse my saying, but you didn't tell us what your plan is?" Cloud asked her.

"You just wait and see," Pluto winked at them. She used her Garnet Rod to open up the dimensions to other worlds. Sora, Donald, and Goofy went to a portal. Cloud, Aerith, and Cid went to theirs. And Squall and Yuffie went to theirs as well… They all went their separate ways, but as long as their hearts are connected as one, they will never forget each other. After they went their separate ways, a shadow type Heartless came out of the portal and try to lay an attack on Sailor Pluto. Even if the thing was behind her, Pluto can sense it a mile away. She hits the Shadow Heartless with her Garnet Rod and the Heartless goes away.

"Good luck, brave heroes…" she whispered to them, silently to herself.

**Federal Japan**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were walking in this 'fukai mori'. The boys realize Medieval Japan sure had a lot of trees and a lot of spiders…

"I don't see any Heartless," Sora said, "Do you guys see any Heartless?"

"Not any here," said the hot-tempered duck. "Let's get out of here, it's getting hot."

"Huh?"

"Come on, you guys," Donald said. He started to walk until he was stopped by Sora. Sora started to shush him when the trio heard something and it was coming in their direction. The boys were ready to fight; even though, they thought was a Heartless. The bushes started to crumble; there, it popped out to be a… a white-haired human with cat ears? He was too strange to be a human. What might that creature be?

"I knew I smell some human and a duck!" the white haired boy scorned. The boys got scared, but they tried not to move a muscle because of they thought how barbaric he is.

"What is that?" Donald whispered a question to Sora.

Sora's reply goes like this, "I don't know, but he looks like a humanoid cat to me."

"I ain't no cat!" the white-haired boy rudely snapped at the trio behind their backs. Then there comes a girl that pops out of the bushes out of nowhere. She was wearing a green school uniform on; she also had long black hair.

She said to the white-haired human, "Inuyasha, sit boy!" The beads that the white-haired boy has around his neck made him fall onto the ground, like there was gravity or something…

Donald, Sora, and Goofy looked at the boy in embarrassment. They would've thought how much that hurts. The girl came up to Sora and said, "I'm sorry that Inuyasha has been a grouch to you, he's is trying to be a human as possible."

"Inuyasha is not a human?" Goofy asked.

"Actually, he is half of it, at least. His other half is a dog demon."

"A dog? And we thought he was a cat…"

The girl chuckles, "Anyways, my name is Kagome."

"I'm Sora," Sora introduced.

"I am Goofy and this duck here is Donald," Goofy introduces and points at Donald.

"So why are ya'll here?" Inuyasha said getting up from his fall.

"We came to seal the keyhole."

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked in puzzlement.

"Nothing, just nothing," said Sora, covering Goofy's mouth.

"Oh, okay?"

Something popped out of the bushes. There, they spotted some people coming out of the bushes. There was a young man wearing purple and black garments; holding a spiritual stick in his hand. Then a young woman with a big bone boomerang around her backside popped up. She was holding a little two-tailed cat in her hands. Last but not least was a cute, little human fox with a big, fluffy tail.

"Inuyasha, Kagome? I was looking all over for you two," said a young man in purple and black clothes. "Oh, I see you made some new friends too."

"Who are they?" said the young woman.

"You guys meet Sora, Goofy, and Donald," Kagome announced. The three waved their hands at them.

"Nice to meet you," the fox said as he shook their hands one by one, "My name is Shippo."

Sora shook his little hand, "Nice to meet you, Shippo."

"I'm Miroku, a blissful monk that brings peace to the era," the purple roped monk greeted with an erudite tongue.

"Brings peace, my ass!" said Inuyasha, looking at Miroku with a dumb look on his face.

"Don't mind him. Anyways, I'm Sango, a demon exterminator," the young woman introduced herself, also her pet as well; "This is Kirara, my friend."

"Nice to meet you, Sango and Kirara," Sora smiled as he scratches Kirara's chin. Kirara started to enjoy it.

"So this world has demons?" Goofy gulped.

"Yes, there are many types of demons out here," Kagome asked as the three gasped frightfully. The others just look at them stupid.

"Didn't you know?" Shippo asked them.

"Yes, I was keep forgetting…" Sora nervously said.

Inuyasha's crew was very meticulous about their new friends. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were keeping a low profile from these people. But yeah, Inuyasha noticed that these people are strange to say those things, even when they looked mysterious because of their outfits were not so 'medieval-ish'. Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, "There is something weird about these people."

"I know, but we have to keep it low, let them not expect a thing," Kagome replied back a whisper to Inuyasha.

"You noticed too?" Miroku whispered to Kagome.

"Yeah, I know. Look at what they're wearing, that is not like your clothes at all."

"I think they see right though us," Goofy whispered to Donald.

"Keep it down, don't let them expect a thing," Donald replied.

"So you guys wanna come with us?" Kagome asked the three.

"Sure," Sora agreed as he walked with his new buddies in the forest. Donald and Goofy followed him as well.

As they were walking through the forest, Inuyasha picked up a scent.

Kagome noticed, "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"I smell something," he scorned, "And it smells different from others."

A roar echoed up in the skies. It was a 'black serpent dragon' with glowing, yellow eyes.

"Gawrsh, what is that?" Goofy asked.

"We only have one chance to find out!" Inuyasha jumped up in the air and attack the dragon with his sharp claws. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" After the dragon was dice down to threes, Miroku opened up his 'wind tunnel' and sucked the dragon in.

"Got him!" Inuyasha yelled. He dropped back down triumphantly. Afterward, Shadows appeared out of the grounds surrounding the guys in their tracks.

"What are those things?" Sango gasped.

"Those are…the Heartless," Sora replied.

"What a minute, you know these creatures?" Sango wondered, "You must be that boy who holds the keyblade."

"Holds what?" Inuyasha questioned.

Sora got out his keyblade and attacks the Shadows. So did Donald and Goofy, who held the wand and shield.

"Get out of here!" Sora shouted, swinging his keyblade at the Shadows.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome, got on Kirara, who turned into a big two-tails, and flew off. As for Inuyasha, he got out his 'Tessaiga', and swung it at the Heartless.

"Kid, get out of the way," commanded Inuyasha. Sora agreed and got of the way, so did Goofy and Donald. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha slammed his Tessaiga to the ground and it made scar marks. The attack he used got rid of the Heartless once and for all! Inuyasha carried his Tessaiga over his shoulder, and looked at the three with a mad look on his face, "You goofballs got a lot of explaining to do…"

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1. The Shadows are a form of Heartless in the original KH. They are the first Heartless to be seen in Kingdom Hearts.

2. 'Fukai Mori' is a Japanese word for 'deep forest.' It is also Inuyasha's second ending theme (the one with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother, in the background).

3. I think Sango's gigantic boomerang is called the 'Hiraikotsu.'

4. Miroku is a cool character. His 'wind tunnel' is only used on the palm of his right hand to suck up all the demons.

5. 'Tessaiga' is originally formed of a fang from his father. Now, Inuyasha uses his father's fang as his sword.


	3. Revenge Is the Best Medicine

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews, people. I knew this wasn't the week to put my fanfic up because there were errors going on. Anyways, we continued this chapter to the Inuyasha's world, and look at where the others went off to…

* * *

Chapter Three: Revenge Is the Best Medicine

**In a conceal village…**

Squall and Yuffie were in their own dimension, and the world they saw before their eyes.

"Where are we?" Squall asked, looking around.

Then Yuffie saw some black ninjas on the roofs, the trees, even on the ground. She said with a grin on her face, "Hello, ninja academy!"

Squall hated this so much that he started to roll his eyes in disbelief.

**At a dim library…**

Cloud, Aerith, and Cid were also in their own dimension as well. Instead of being in a wilderness forest, they were in a library.

"No sign of Heartless here," Cloud announced. "Let's go back!"

"Just because you don't see the Heartless, Cloud, doesn't mean that they're out here," reasoned Aerith.

Cid looked at a strange book. It was called the 'Shi Jin Tenchi Sho'. He picked it up and pointed it to Cloud and Aerith. "I got this strange book over here," Cid said. "Do you think this book has some kind of a keyhole thingagigger?" As Cid questioned, Cloud and Aerith saw the book that Cid was holding glowing in front of their eyes. Cid starts to look at it. "Hey, what the hell-" Cid opens the book and a light shines out of it…

"Where am I?" Cloud says as he open his eyes. While Aerith and Cid were unawake, Cloud stands up and looked around the place. The place that he got transported in was not the library anymore. It looked like 'Ancient China...'

**Federal Japan **

Back at the Medieval Era, Inuyasha finds out that Sora and his pals, Donald and Goofy, were not from this world. And Sora wields the powerful weapon called 'the keyblade.'

"So, you are not from this world?" Inuyasha asked repeatedly. Sora nodded. Inuyasha replies, "That figures, those stupid clothes you three were wearing were a dead giveaway."

"Anyways Inuyasha, do you know where the keyhole to your world is at?"

"I've been asleep for fifty years, kid, and I don't know anything about a keyhole in this world."

"Gawrsh, then we just have to find it ourselves!" Goofy replied.

"Why are you three idiots in this world anyways?" Inuyasha asked.

"To find the keyhole, duh!" Sora explained, holding his keyblade in front of Inuyasha sideways.

In that case, Donald added, "And if the Heartless finds it before we do, then this world will be destroyed with everyone in it!"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha cursed, "Damn, this is worst than I thought!"

"So will you help us find the keyhole?" Sora asked Inuyasha.

"Like, I got a choice!" Inuyasha yelled Sora. Sora wasn't mad or anything, he just smiled that a strong guy like Inuyasha is helping them out at this very time. Inuyasha, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked side-by-side to find the keyhole. Yet something or someone was watching them and it wasn't very pleasant…

Goofy stopped to turn around. He saw a girl who looks just like Kagome, only in priestess robes. Instead, her eyes looked so sad unlike Kagome's. She walked away and she was gone like the wind. Sora looked back and saw Goofy looking at something. "Goofy, what's up?"

"I thought I saw that Kagome girl right in the forest," he replied.

"That's ridiculous," Inuyasha said pointing left, "Kagome and the others went that a-way!"

"Goofy, are you sure you weren't seeing things?" Sora asked.

"I thought I was…" Goofy ponders for a minute, and then joins back with the group.

Coincidentally, the boys were being watched by a man with a mask of a white baboon. He was called Naraku…

"Seems to me that these so-called groups of buffoons are being pursued by an accompanist, Inuyasha," he said, "Yukina?"

A young, dull-faced child appears at Naraku's command. "Yes, Master Naraku?"

"Bring me his brother!"

Yukina summoned Sesshomaru to Naraku's will. The elder brother of Inuyasha was possessed under Naraku's spell. His body was glowing madly by revenge he has over Inuyasha.

"You sad soul, all you ever wanted was your father to like you, but he only chose Inuyasha as his favorite, did he?"

"Yes," he said softly.

"It was because he gave Inuyasha the Tessaiga and not you," Naruku uttered in Sesshoumaru's ears. "But I can help you, Sesshomaru. I can help you get that Tessaiga that you always wanted. And I can also put a stop to Inuyasha once and for all."

"What shall I do to end the reign of Inuyasha?" He asked.

"Nothing hard, just opened your heart to the innermost darkness that you can find. Keep searching until you find it."

"Master Sesshomaru!" yelled Jaken, the little apprentice for Sesshomaru. He came up to Sesshoumaru and started yanking his pant leg. Nothing seems to budge Sesshomaru... "Master Sesshomaru?"

A young demon woman named Kagura grabs little Jaken by the throat. She says to him, "Be quiet, you annoying, little imp. He is in a conference with Naraku."

Finally, Sesshomaru found his true dark side. His eyes turned the bloodiest red, and his veins from his body started to pump up.

"Inuyasha will die!" Sesshoumaru yelled out, "The Tessaiga will be mine!"

**At A Nearby Village**

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were sitting at the steps to some temple. They found out Sora's, Donald's, and Goofy's little secret.

"So, that boy and his friends came from another world?" Kagome asked shockingly.

"Precise," Sango said. "That boy is the key to everything because he wields the keyblade. As long as he wields it, darkness will be coming after him."

"What do you mean?"

Miroku said, "The Heartless has great fear of the keyblade, so they'll keep coming after him no matter what the cost."

"So what does Sora do with the keyblade?" Kagome asked, still confused.

"He fights off the darkness and seals the keyholes," Sango replied, "The keyholes are in every world, especially this world."

"With the power of the keyblade, Sora has to seal the keyhole before these creatures finds it and destroy this world," Miroku added.

Kagome gasped as she thought of the terror, _'Oh no, if they destroy this world, then my era would be destroy too!'_

In the forest, there was still no sign of the keyhole, or the Heartless. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Inuyasha were walking exhausted. Inuyasha was getting quite impatient. He said, "You guys, this ain't going anywhere…"

Suddenly, a Large Body Heartless appeared out of nowhere and ambushed the four.

"Heartless!" Sora shouted.

"Stand beside, you fat bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he used his sharp nails at the Large Body Heartless, yet still any scratch wasn't ever made on him. "Damn, he's too big!"

"Ready, Donald?" Sora asked Donald, pointing his keyblade at the Heartless. It was a signal. Donald nodded and aimed his wand at the Heartless too. They both said, "FIRE!" Fire came out of their weapons and blasted the Large Body Heartless away.

"We got that out of the way!" Sora replied happily as he put his keyblade over his right shoulder.

"Not quite. Even when I'm here, you won't get too far…" A figure came out of nowhere surprised the boys.

"Wh-who are you?" Sora stuttered nervously.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha noticed. Beyond Sora's eyes, Sesshomaru looked almost similar to Inuyasha.

"Hello, little brother," Sesshomaru replied, "Long time, no see."

"What do you want?"

"What I always wanted from you, your sword…" Sesshomaru grinned, "…and your life…"

"Sorry that won't be on the wish list!" Inuyasha said while he smirked at his devious older brother.

"Then, I just duel you for it."

"Bring it on!" Inuyasha shouted out. Sesshomaru showed a little smirk and his aurora around his body grew more and more intense. He then reached his climax to full power, and his body started to change form. It changed into a large, white youkai dog. It bellowed so loud that anyone in the world can hear it. His toxins because more poisonous to the habitat (i.e. melting the trees, poisoned the water with dead fishes coming up in the water, etc). The forest became a wasteland.

"Let go!" Sora said. Inuyasha stopped him before he would charge in.

"This is my fight, Sora," he said, "Just get your buddies and haul-ass. I'll deal with him."

"Excellent," Youkai Sesshomaru growled, coming over to Inuyasha. The toxicants were getting to them.

"Go, it's too dangerous!" Inuyasha yelled as he covered his mouth with his red coat. Youkai Sesshomaru tries to bite Inuyasha in an ambush, but Inuyasha got out his sword, Tessaiga, and put it towards the Youkai. "I will take you out in one blow, Sesshomaru!"

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1.'Shi Jin Tenchi Sho' means 'Four Gods of Heaven and Earth.' I hope you guys know this anime more than I do.

2. The Large Body Heartless is also from Kingdom Hearts.

3. 'Youkai Sesshomaru' is Sesshomaru's true demon form.

4. Kagome comes from another era, but she begins her quest with Inuyasha and them to find the 'Shikon no Tama.'


	4. Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru

Author's Note: I'm I the only one who is enjoying this fanfic? Hmm… well, in chapter four is another continuous in the Inuyasha's world. Sesshomaru turned into his true demon form, Youkai, and Inuyasha and him are about to fight for the world.

* * *

Chapter 04: Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are half-brothers and they are fighting for their lives! Sora, Donald, and Goofy are hidden somewhere safe from this so-called 'brothers' as they battle to the death. Sesshomaru, who had turned into Youkai, tries to poison his brother with his deadly, toxic breath.

"You know, I never liked the inside of you, either," Inuyasha said brutally to his brother. All he was doing was taunting him. Youkai Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the arm with his prickly teeth, and it was not fun to look at. Inuyasha screamed for bloody murder as his brother's fangs had sunken deeper into him.

"INUYASHA!" Sora cried out. Still, something bugged Sora stupid. Sora can't just hide and let Inuyasha get hurt. Inuyasha is his friend too. So, Sora got his keyblade out, and went on to fight the fiend, Youkai.

"Sora-"

"-be careful," Goofy and Donald shouted with precaution.

Sora went up to the Youkai, and through his keyblade; he aims his 'firaga' attack at Sesshomaru's head. The demon shook his head from the attack and lets Inuyasha go. Inuyasha falls down, and he was extremely hurt. His body was cover with toxicants and mostly blood. Sora runs to Inuyasha to check if he was okay. Inuyasha responded weakly, "Damn him…" He then went in a coma.

"Inuyasha…" Sora whispered softly to him. Sora knows that Inuyasha's arrogant, but inside that cold heart he is a true friend. But wait, Sora thought of something to can save his life. He used his 'curaga' from his keyblade to heal Inuyasha. Inuyasha was back on his feet again.

"Thanks, Sora," Inuyasha smiled at Sora. Sora attended to smile back and nod. Inuyasha gets out his Tessaiga and Sora got out his keyblade. And together, they will fight. "Sora, are you sure you wanna fight because Sesshomaru's bad breath is toxic and it can melt your human's flesh!"

"Don't worry, I can take him!" Sora stayed positive and agreed.

"Then let's do it!" Inuyasha shouted. The two of them ran towards Sesshomaru in a double team attack. With rapid pace, they slash him one-by-one. Now, it was up for the big finale:

"WIND SCAR!"

"STRIKE RAID!"

Their attacks drove away Youkai Sesshomaru's madness and turn him back to his original form. Being corrupting by his own power, Sesshomaru fought out the dark powers within. He gasped for air. In sudden movement, he looks at Inuyasha, right beside him were Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Inuyasha?"

"Kiss my ass, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched him into orbit (not literally).

"Inuyasha!" Sora said, trying to calm him down from all the insaneness. Actually, Sora thought of a wise thing to say to Inuyasha, "This is why the Heartless are in this world in the first place. Because of the darkness in everyone's hearts, that's what attracts them!"

"No kidding?" Inuyasha said while he was holding Sesshomaru by the collar.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" A voice called Inuyasha, and he fell on the ground.

"Inuyasha will never learn a thing," Shippo sighed with Kirara.

"Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara?" Sora said in shock.

"We stopped all the Heartless in this area," Sango smiled, "so you can move on and find the keyhole, Keyblade master."

Sora looked down, "So you already know my secret, huh?"

"Yes," Miroku said honestly. "But why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to interfere- it's just because the rules says I can't interfere in other worlds."

"And you were only doing that to trying to save us all," Kagome smiled, she kissed Sora on the cheek, "Thank you."

Inuyasha got up fast and said to Kagome, "Hey, what about me? I helped him and save the world too!"

Kagome chuckles at Inuyasha's story and snaps into her serious self, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha falls down on the ground… again…

Everyone laughed.

**Naraku's Castle**

"Inuyasha is still alive?" Naraku replied, "Blast that ridiculous pawn!"

"Master Naraku, Sesshomaru is here to see you," Yukina said. Here comes Sesshomaru with serious look on his face as he looks at the one who possessed him. Naraku tries to be courteous to Sesshomaru, let him not expect a thing.

"Sesshomaru, did you get rid of Inuyasha?"

"No, your majesty. I haven't defeated him yet," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh, then you just have to try killing him again," Naraku looked at Sesshomaru and smiled as he said.

Sesshomaru deviously smirked at Naraku, "Yes, but first, I'll try to kill you for possessing me!" Naraku eyes looked in the depths of confusion. Rapidly, Sesshomaru used his nails and slice him down. Only thing left of Naraku was his baboon coat that he kept around to conceal his true identity. "You can run, but you can't hide, Naraku." Sesshomaru clenched in anger as he walked out of the castle. There he meets Jaken, his old buddy.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is that you?" Jaken asked.

"Jaken, let's go!" Sesshomaru says as he walks. He keeps leaving Jaken behind.

"Wait, my lord!" Jaken cried out, catching up to his master, "Wait for me!"

Naraku appeared and looked as Sesshomaru and Jaken goes. He snarled behindSesshoumaru's back, "Don't worry, it will be a matter of time when the Heartless feeds on you!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy said their goodbyes to their new friends, and Sora even got a new keyblade, 'Hitomi'. As they saunter on, the three saw a woman priestess that looked just like Kagome. She was also whom Goofy saw in the forest while ago.

"You must be the heroes that Sailor Pluto sent, are you?" She asked. They all nodded. "I know where the keyhole is," she said, "follow me."

The priestess took the three to the tree where she shot her arrow through Inuyasha's heart. 'The Aging Tree' that it was called. The keyhole appeared on that tree. Sora walked up to it and seals the keyhole with his keyblade. Federal Japan was safe again.

"Thanks, uh who are you?" Sora asked.

"My name is Kikyo," she smiled.

Goofy thought of a question and said the question to her, "Say, do you know Inuyasha?"

Her smile turned upside down. She didn't even like that name anymore. She told a white lie to them, "No, I never heard such a name." As she walked off, Sora and they were confused of what the priestess had told them. They stop to think that she is no 'Kagome', yet something like the 'opposite' of her.

They went on to Sailor Pluto's portal, which came out of nowhere.

"I wonder what this leads to," Donald wonders. The three steps into the portal. Whatever adventure lies through that portal they will find it out, together.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1. Youkai Sesshomaru has a nasty stench of toxic that can melt any human body apart.

2. 'Firaga' (fire) and 'Curaga' (cure) are the strongest level for magic.

3. 'Strike Raid' is Sora's attack. This happens when he throws his keyblade at an opponent.

4. 'Hitomi' is Inuyasha's world keyblade (ex: just like when Sora went to the 'Little Mermaid' level, he got a Crabclaw). It is also is a singing rock group that does Inuyasha's second opening, 'I Am'.

5. Kikyo (maybe Naraku who done it) was the one who arrowed Inuyasha to a tree for 50 years. Vise versa, Inuyasha (maybe Naraku) slashed Kikyo of getting the Shikon no Tama (the Shikon Jewel).

6. Kagome is mentioned as 'Kikyo's reincarnation.' That's why they look alike.


	5. No Need For Riku, Pt I

Author's Note: Here I go again with another chapter! The best part is that every Kingdom Hearts fangirl gets to see Riku. I hope I can do Riku's character more than Sora's or Inuyasha's! Also, a little of Mickey Mouse too! Tenchi Muyo! Fans unite because Riku is going to visit them in this two-shot (three-shot or maybe a four-shot) chapter! As for Kairi, I'll add her somewhere, but I don't know where…

* * *

Chapter 05: No Need for Riku, Pt. I

**Disney Castle**

At this very castle, King Mickey owns the throne. His wife, Queen Minnie was right beside him at any cost, so is Queen Minnie's best friend, Daisy. It has been a long since they saw Sora, Donald, or Goofy. King Mickey waits bored at his throne for them. He sighs in relief, "I wish there was something that we can do!"

Pluto (the dog, not the Sailor Moon character) comes charging in with an envelope in his mouth.

"What'cha ya got there, Pluto?" Mickey asked as he grabbed the envelope out of Pluto's mouth. The envelope had beautiful flowers on it, and it smells nice too. "Wow, what decorations!" He opens the envelope, "It's a letter from 'Setsuna Meiou'?"

As Mickey reads out loud the name, Queen Minnie looks at King Mickey with a glare on her face.

The note says,

_Dear King Mickey of the Disney Castle, _

_I have urgent news! Our worlds of the anime realm are being taken over by the Heartless! You must seal the keyholes! I am counting on you to stop them._

_Sincerely, _

_Sailor Pluto_

_P.S. I know you cannot use the Gummi Ships to get to them, so use my warp portal at the castle gates instead. _

"I will," King Mickey resigned. He got off of his throne and walked off without saying goodbye to his wife and Daisy.

Suddenly, Queen Minnie stopped him, "Where are you going, royal highness?" As Mickey turns to his wife, he sees a glare on her face.

"Minnie, I can explain," King Mickey said nervously. He didn't want to tell her that he is going out of his castle; it could only break her heart. In Queen Minnie's eyes, she thought he was going after some girl.

"Explain, Mickey…"

"Well, I hate to tell ya this, but I am going to leave the castle in your hands now."

"What are you saying?" Minnie started to cry.

"I am going to check into worlds again, but this time, it's only for a good cost!"

"Oh, okay," Minnie sobbed, trying to hide back all those tears.

"Would you please forgive me?"

"I will," Queen Minnie went up to King Mickey and kissed him, "Good luck!"

"Thanks, Minnie." As Mickey leaves his beloved wife, Queen Minnie broke down into tears. Daisy started to comfort her, but Queen Minnie knows deep in her heart that he was only doing what's best for her.

**Twilight Town**

Riku was at 'Twilight Town', searching for Sora. Riku is a 16 year old boy that used to live with Sora on Destiny Islands. Back then, Sora and Riku had a friend-rival relationship, now they are close friends.

"Sora, where are you?" He questioned.

"He is in another world…" A voice said to him. Riku turned around and saw Sailor Pluto right in front of him.

Riku was in shock of her strange appearance. He looked in her dark red eyes and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sailor Pluto," she introduced. "You must be Riku, right?"

He nodded.

"I know where Sora is, but there is one thing that I need you to do for me?"

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"You are the one who wields the keyblade, right?"

Riku gasped. He didn't know what to say to her after all the terrible things he had done. Back then, he joined forces with Maleficent to save Kairi. At Hollow Bastion, he took Sora's keyblade because he was the 'true master', and Donald and Goofy followed him too. When Sora showed up inside the castle, Sora started making a speech about 'darkness may touch his body, but it can't touch his heart'. Donald and Goofy save his life and came back on his side, and Sora retrieved his keyblade from Riku. "I seriously doubt that," he replied, "I was the true keyblade master, until my heart was handed over to darkness."

"Riku, you can still be the keyblade's true owner," Sailor Pluto recalled, "All you have to do is believe."

"You're crazy, woman!" Riku exclaimed, "For now on, I am not doing any dirty work for anyone!"

"So, you think you can stop the darkness all on your own?" Sailor Pluto asked him. "Riku, darkness is everywhere, there is no way you can defeat it! When there is light, there is also darkness."

Riku gasped again. He didn't know about this until now. It's true what Sailor Pluto said. Darkness is everywhere, and whether there's light there is also darkness. Riku brushed his silver hair back and looks at Sailor Pluto. "You know, you do know how to convince me…" Riku grinned, "Alright, let's do it!" Meanwhile, he received his very own keyblade from Sailor Pluto.

"You might be stubborn, but out of all the Keyblade masters I've seen, you have the willpower."

Riku smiled by his comment from Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto opens the portal to his chosen dimension.

"Here is your first world," Sailor Pluto announced.

"But wait," Riku said, "Is Sora going to be there?"

Sailor Pluto sighed, "I don't know if Sora is there or not. For now on, all you need to do in this world is seal the keyhole and stop the Heartless."

Riku agreed and stepped into his own dimension to another world.

**Science Lab**

Riku was transported to a strange place. He wakes up and looks at the little woman that is staring right at him.

"Are you Riku?" the little woman asked him. She was, yes, a short lady who looks just like a 12 year old. She also had long, pink hair and green eyes.

Riku nodded confusingly, "Yes? Who are you and where is I?"

"Where are you?" Washu hollered, "You are in my lab! And who am I, you ask? I am Washu, but you can call me-'Little Washu'. Confetti exploded out of nowhere, and a banner came out saying 'Little Washu is the Greatest Genius in the Universe'.

Due to Washu's egomania, Riku sweatdropped and he was wondering why he's here. "Okay?"

"Humph!" Washu takes another look at Riku, "I didn't know Sailor Pluto would be sending a cute boy to our world."

Riku's face turns red as he snaps at Washu, "Tell me something, do you know where Sora is?"

"And he has one-track mind too," Washu sighed, "anyways, I haven't seen your beloved Sora anywhere."

"So then, where's the keyhole?"

"I don't know, I haven't lived on the Earth to know where they keyhole is!" Washu yelled at the impatient boy, "Besides, I'm looking for it at the computer database right now. I still didn't find it yet, you see."

Riku was really getting impatient, "Then, hurry up!"

"Hey kid, I am a genius, not a miracle worker! Furthermore, how dare you raising your voice to your superiors!"

"What are you talking about, you're a kid!"

"I may look like a kid, but I am a 20,000 year old kid!"

A sudden knock came at the door. The voice behind the door uttered out, "Little Washu, who are you talking to in there?"

"Nothing, just a boy from another world," Washu replied.

"Oh, okay…….WHAT!" He opens the door, and looks at Washu with Riku. The boy was a reasonable pacifist, and he has black hair and brown eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry to disturb you guys…" The boy nervously waves at them and slowly backs off. He shut the door and says behind it, "Anyways, why don't you and your friend come down for dinner, Sasami knows how to make a mean meal!"

Washu rubs her stomach and shouts out, "Okay, I'll see you there, Tenchi!" At that moment, she looks at Riku, "You wanna come?"

"I guess," Riku answered as he got up. Riku and Washu went downstairs for dinner.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1. Mickey Mouse is called 'King Mickey' at the Disney Castle.

2. 'Setsuna Meiou' is Sailor Pluto's true identity.

3. Twilight Town is more like Traverse Town, but with more lights. In the secret trailer for Kingdom Hearts, Riku was searching for Sora, while he asked the Shadow-type Heartless, "where's Sora?"

4. The keyblade that Sailor Pluto gave Riku was the 'Time Blade'. To see its mysterious power, find out in the next chapters.

5. That 'whenever there's light, there's also darkness' speech, I got it off from Digimon 02. When the digidestineds was talking to Azulongmon, T.K. was the one who said it.

6. Washu's physiological age is 12, but her true age (from being lock up in a time capsule for a long period of time) is approximately 20,000 years.

7. Tenchi is obviously the main character in 'Tenchi Muyo!'


	6. No Need For Riku, Pt II

Author's Notes: It's a boring, yet a suprising chapter. Riku ended up at the Tenchi Muyo World, and Washu asked him for dinner. Washu's takes Riku out for a tour to the house to get him to know the cast a little better . Ryoko and Ayeka starts a fight and Riku finds out Sasami's little secret. In this chapter, it's gonna be chaotic. So, here's part two!

* * *

Chapter 06: No Need for Riku, Pt. II

Washu was taking Riku on a tour to the downstairs section of the house. In the living room, he's sees a dark-skinned woman reacting happily to her romance books. "That's Mihoshi," Washu said, "She's first class policewoman for the Galaxy Police Academy. And why did she get first class, you ask?" Washu came up to Riku's ears and said, "Her grandfather is the Grand Marshall of the GP."

"Washu, what are you doing?" asked a young woman. She came up to Washu. Her voice sounds like royalty, and her hair is long and purple.

"I'm showing this ocean dweller how we live, Japan style," Washu replied.

The woman looked at Riku in embarrassment. The purple-haired woman bowed her head to Riku, "I am sorry, I'd startled you."

"You didn't?" Riku sighed.

The young woman forgot to introduced herself, "Oh, my name is Ayeka, the princess of the planet called, Jurai."

"You come from Jurai? And you're a princess?"

"Yes."

"But why did you stay here?" Riku asked her.

She blushed. She didn't want to tell him his real secret on why she stayed here in the first place. She inserted a false reply, "Because, it has one of the nicest cherry blossoms I have ever seen."

"She just stayed for Tenchi," Washu blurted it out. Ayeka falls down anime style. Suddenly she got up, and holds up a one ton rock over her hand, behind Washu's back. "Let's go to the next area of the house, shall we?"

She takes Riku to the kitchen, and what Riku smells was good.

"Smoked salmon?" Riku replied to the luxurious taste. Unexpectedly, Riku looks at a blue-haired, pig-tailed child who holding up utensils in her hands and cooking the delicious meal.

"That's Sasami, Ayeka's little sister," Washu introduced, "Yep, and she even makes the best meals," Washu chuckles and takes Riku's hand to the next room. "This is the dining room…"

Riku looks around the room and sees Tenchi again with his father kneeling on the pillows, down at the floor. "Riku, that's Tenchi and his father, Noboyuki." The father and son turn their heads to Riku and waves with a warm welcome.

"Is that the way that we are gonna eat?" Riku asked.

"Yes, that's the Japanese tradition," Washu nodded.

"Say, Riku, don't you mind if you take off your shoes in the house?" Noboyuki asked. Riku took of his shoes, and kneel with the rest of the family.

"Okay, you guys come and eat!" Sasami set out the dishes to eat member at the table. She looks at Riku, "Oh, we even have a guest. I'm sorry I didn't make a dish for you."

"He can have my plate, Sasami," Washu said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Sasami gave Riku Washu's plate.

"So what are you going to do, Little Washu?" Tenchi asked.

"I'm going back to work!" Washu waved at Riku, "Have fun!"

Washu walked off, and Mihoshi appears at the dining table. She looks at Riku, "Hi, I haven't seen you before."

"Oh Mihoshi, that's our new guest that Washu brought in," Tenchi replied, "His name is Riku."

"How do you do?" Mihoshi said as she shakes his hand.

"Tenchi?" A voice haunted Tenchi. It soon to be Ryoko, the demon that Washu created. She appears invisible and she was holding Tenchi by the shirt.

"Ryoko, please," Tenchi whispered, "We have a guest!"

"And who might our guest be?" Ryoko asked, then she turned visible. Tenchi pointed to Riku. Ryoko smiles at him, "Look Tenchi, our very first child."

"You're not my mom!" Riku uttered.

"Ryoko, that's Riku, he's our guest that Washu sent us!" Nobuyuki announced.

"Oh." Ryoko hardened her voice, "Nice to meet you."

"This family is crazy!" Riku said as he got up from the table. Ayeka stopped him at the door.

"Please, you must stay," Ayeka said to Riku, and then she quickly snaps at Ryoko. "Ryoko, show some correct behavior!"

Ryoko got up, knocking the table over, letting all the delicious food go to waste. She snaps back at Ayeka, "And you saying that I need to show some correct behavior?"

"Ryoko, you are a menace to society!"

Ayeka and Ryoko start throwing stuff across the dining room. Riku could not bear it anymore.

"Excuse me!" Riku yelled as he got out the door. Riku put on his shoes and went outside where the warm and fresh is, and no yelling women. Riku looked at the cherry blossoms that bloom so beautifully. Riku sighed at its glory, and he realized Ayeka was right. The cherry blossoms were absolutely stunning.

"Mr. Riku!" A voice called him. Riku turned around and saw it was just only little Sasami.

"Hey, Sasami!" Riku waved at the blue-haired princess.

Sasami bowed and apologized, "I'm sorry for what happened back there!"

"Sasami, you didn't do anything," Riku exclaimed.

"I know," Sasami sighed. She was very embarrassed.

Riku came up to Sasami and pat her shoulder. He asked Sasami, "Do you wanna walk?"

Sasami nodded happily and walks with Riku. They stopped at the water area in the woods. Sasami was so exhausted that she took a seat on the rock. "Are you okay, Sasami?" Riku asked.

Sasami nodded, "I just need to relax my foot, that's all!"

"Okay." Riku chuckled. He smiles at Sasami. Suddenly, he looks at the water of her reflection… Riku gasped at it and his eyes widened by its surprise.

Sasami looked up at him, "What's a matter, Riku?"

"Your reflection!" Riku shouted and pointed to Sasami's reflection. Sasami looks at her reflection and gasped at it too. It was a secret she was hiding for years. Sasami's reflection looked like her when she's an adult.Her reflection was called 'Tsunami'.

"Oh Riku, I can explain!" Sasami cried out.

"Tell me!" Riku yelled.

"That reflection is the real me…"

"What are you saying?" Riku gasped, terrify of Sasami's reflection.

"I am- I AM NOT THE REAL SASAMI!" Sasami sobbed, "I was trying to tell Ayeka, but I never had the chance."

"Sasami…I-" Riku saw Sasami's tears coming down. He came up to her and embraces her, "I know this is the worst time to say this, but what truly matters is that girl in the reflection is not the real you."

"Riku…" Sasami hugged him back softly.

"What a big surprise for such a little girl that holds secrets in her diary…" A voice echoed behind them.

Riku turns around and asked the voice, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kagato," he replied as he appeared right in front of their eyes, "Sasami is the princess of the Jurai Royal Family, and the assimilation of the goddess, Tsunami."

"Yeah…so?"

"So, I command you to bring the princess to me at once, boy!"

"What if I say 'no'?" Riku asked him.

"Good question," Kagato smirked. "Then Sasami has to say goodbye to her beloved pet." Kagato instantly dig up the cabbit, and point the knife to the cabbit's throat.

"RYOHKI!" Sasami screamed, "Please Kagato, I'll do anything you want, please let her go!"

"A wise choice, princess," Kagato answered back. Kagato threw Ryohki, and transported Sasami to his hands.

Riku looked bewilderedly and saw that Sasami was out of his arms, "Sasami!"

"Don't worry, boy. Your dear, little girlfriend will be back…when you both die off to heaven!"

"Damn you!" Riku cried out. Riku took out his 'halberd', and slashed it around as he charges into Kagato. Briefly, Kagato opens his force field in front of Riku. Riku felt the force and crashed down onto the ground.

"By the way, tell Washu I need those lighthawks from her. Of if she decides to decline my request… well, let's just say Ayeka won't be seeing her baby sister for eternity." Kagato disappears with Sasami into thin air.

"No," Riku yelled, "Sasami!"

Ryohki cries out for Sasami too, with her delicate, little meows. Riku just cannot believe he lost Sasami to the likes of Kagato.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1. Mihoshi would never even get the job of being first class if it wasn't for the Grand Marshall being Mihoshi's grandfather. Besides, Mihoshi is the worst 1st class detective with lucky gunshots.

2. Ayeka and Sasami are from Jurai. All of these girls in Tenchi's house are aliens.

3. For the non-Tenchi Muyo fans, Ryoko has the ability to walk through walls and appear invisible.

4. In Japan, Japanese families take off their shoes while entering the house.

5. Please people, Riku is 16 and Sasami is 8. They are not boyfriend and girlfriend. That's what Kagato thinks they are.

6. Ryohki is a cabbit (half-cat, half-rabbit). She can also transform into Ryoko's ship.

7. (In Jiminy Cricket's Diary): Kagato is crowned emperor of Jurai, but alas, he seceded. Then he came back to fight for his title once more. Kagato is a very strong opponent.

8. 'Halberd' is Riku's official sword from Kingdom Hearts.


	7. No Need For Riku, Pt III

Author's Notes: Everybody seems to love this fanfic. There aren't any flamers in any of my 20 (or 21) reviews! I am the worst in battle fanfics so here goes. Anyways, Sasami's been kidnapped by Kagato and it is up to the crew to save her. The fight is going to be strong as Kagato uses Ryoko to control the Heartless. They have to fight Kagato to get both Sasami and Ryoko back. In addition, Tenchi's got a mysterious power and Riku FINALLY uses his keyblade that Sailor Pluto gave him. Oh yeah one last thing, Tenchi Muyo/Anime fans, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 07: No Need for Riku, Pt. III

Little Sasami's gone, taken away by the evil Kagato. Riku and Ryohki rushes to tell Sasami's sister, Ayeka, what just happened.

"Ayeka!" Riku cries out of the house. There, he sees Ayeka rushing downstairs.

"What is it, Riku?"

"Sasami's been kidnapped by Kagato!"

Ayeka gasped at the moment. Then, she fainted. _"No! Why Sasami?"_

………..

**At Yosho's Shine**

Ayeka, Riku, Ryohki, Ryoko, Washu, Tenchi, and Mihoshi were gathering together at Yosho's shrine.

"Okay, we only have one shot at this", Washu asked, "Do you guys got a plan to get to space?"

"I know, we can take Ryohki," Ryoko said as she holds Ryohki by the collar. Ryohki begins to meow like she was in pain. "What's a matter, Ryohki?" Ryohki meowed something to Ryoko, "What! You're scare of Kagato?"

"I got it, we can take my ship," Mihoshi winked.

"How we take a ship that is already broken down?" Ayeka murmured at Mihoshi.

Mihoshi put her finger in her mouth in confusion. "Oh, I forgot about that."

"We only have one hope," Washu submitted, "Ryohki, you are the only one who can take us to space, think you can do it?" Ryohki nodded her head 'no' to Washu. "Godly, this is more difficult than I thought."

"Ryohki, you have to take us to Kagato; otherwise, you may never see Sasami again," Riku explained to the cabbit. Riku was trying to make her remember, "She saved you, remember?"

"Meow!" Ryohki replied. She finally agrees to take them. The cabbit transforms into a ship. Yosho walks to his grandson, Tenchi, for advice and something that he needs to give him.

"Tenchi?"

"Yes, grandpa?"

"Take this."

Yosho takes out this wooden stick that is pierced with red gems of Ryoko. He gives it to Tenchi. "This is to honor our Masaki clan with great spirit. Please, fight for all of us!"

"I will," Tenchi replied, "and I will get Sasami back, I promise." Tenchi takes the sword out of Yosho's hands and went onboard of Ryohki with Ayeka, Ryoko, and Mihoshi.

"We should find the location to Kagato's hideout by using my computer," Washu replied.

"What about a lighthawks?" Riku asked.

"Lighthawks?"

"Yeah, Kagato says that you have to bring the lighthawks to him," Riku said.

"Well, I don't have the lighthawks," Washu uttered as she closed her eyes, "I never had them in the first place."

"Hmmm…" Riku ponders on what to do now.

"Hey, get your butts on this ship right now!" Ryoko yelled outside the ship.

The two of them looked at Ryoko in stupidity. "Why did even I bother creating her?" Washu asked as she walked to the ship.

Riku started walking, but Yosho pulled him back. He said to Riku with great wisdom, "My boy, you are landing in the land of darkness, but even in the deepest of darkness, one is chosen to guide the light."

"Riku, we have no time, hurry!" Ayeka yelled.

"I gotta get going," Riku said to him. He walked off to the ship, and Ryohki begins to blast off to space.

**Space**

Ryoko, the commander, is leading Ryohki to Kagato's place.

"We're almost there," Washu said, typing the location on her screen computer.

"Oh my!" Mihoshi shouted as she looked through the window. "Look!"

They looked out the window, and saw a 'ship graveyard.' Near them were broken down ships everywhere, and it was all done by Kagato.

"What happened to the ships?" Tenchi responded.

"This tragedy has Kagato's name all over it!" Washu said.

"WATCH OUT!" Ayeka pointed at front. There was something that just attacked them.

"What the hell was that!" Ryoko yelled out.

"Something's shooting at us!" Washu replied.

The shot hits them again. Ayeka was getting very angry by this petite ambush. "Time to bring out the heavy wood! Azaka! Kamadake!"

"Yes ma'am," united the two wooden, robotic Juraian guards.

"Engage force field on Ryohki, now!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The two worked together to make a powerful shield over Ryohki.

"Okay, Ryohki, you're good to go!" Ryoko replied happily.

"Meow!" Ryohki said. She went full speed to Kagato's hideout. The place they see before them is like hell… Darkness was everywhere. It's was Kagato's unfortunate spaceship, Souja.

"Is everyone ready?" Tenchi asked them. Everyone nodded as soon as they got off the ship and into Kagato's spaceship. Ryohki was all alone outside. As they stumbled forward through the throne room, they heard the organs playing.

"What was that?" Riku asked. Washu shushed him. The lights lit up like the heaven above. Upstairs, was Kagato playing on the organs. The organ stopped playing it music and Kagato turned around at the nine of them.

"So you have arrived, Keyblade master?" Kagato said as he got up from his seat. "…and you brought the whole party with you. Sorry, I didn't bring any dip and chips."

"Cut the small act," Riku said in an irritated way. "Where's Sasami?"

"Is she that important to you? Is she the one that you may risk your life to?"

"Yes, Sasami is my friend. She's the one that saw the true me inside. As long Sasami is here with me, all esteems are useless."

"Pathetic. Now, where did I hear that before? Maybe I heard that when you join the Heartless to get Kairi's heart back?"

"Shut up, that was a long time ago!"

"Lighten up. Honestly, Riku, you'll never be anyone, but Ansem's little fool."

"How did you know about-?"

"Ansem, the seeker of darkness. He ruled his own world that he had great hopes for. Yet, he given his heart over to darkness, and he soon finds you the boy who holds the keyblade. You were the true keyblade master, but now, a useless, little boy. "

"Stop playing with my mind, you idiot."

"That's not how you address royalty, brat!" Kagato chuckled. "I am only telling the truth!"

"Kagato, who are you!" Ayeka yelled.

"I was current Juraian emperor, until your brother came and took my throne. I wanted it back, but he resigned me not to, then I process the dark powers to rule Jurai once again. I possessed Ryoko under my control, and willingly, she attacked Jurai."

"So, it was you who made me do that?" Ryoko clenched in anger.

"Yes, and I will do it again. I will lure you into my greatest plan yet!" Kagato spoke up as he got down the steps. "Since I can't rule Jurai, I think I got a new target!"

"Earth?" Ayeka responded.

"Now it's all going to plan," Washu replied, "he brought us here because he might suspect us to ruin his plans on destroying the planet, Earth."

"Precisely. Now, I got you all were I wanted you. But first, there are things that has to be done-" Kagato uses his psychokinetic powers and pulls Ryoko in front of him. Kagato pointed his two fingers towards Ryoko's forehead. Shocks came out of her forehead and possess her to death. "You are the one that can control the Heartless. Open your heart to the darkness!" Kagato freed Ryoko's mind and memory. Ryoko's eyes turned red, and she knelt down in pain. The power was too strong for her. At that moment, Kagato wrapped her body with roots coming down at the floor. Ryoko begins to scream for horror. As she did, the phantom-like Heartless comes out to play.

"Ryoko…" Tenchi whispers softly as he sees Ryoko in a trance.

"Finally my creations come complete," Kagato replied. "It's all over. Heartless attack!" Kagato pointed at his eight targets and the Heartless started surrounding them. Riku takes out his weapon, Halberd, and aims it at the Heartless. Still, another one takes its place.

"As long as Ryoko is under control by Kagato, nothing can stop them!" yelled Washu.

"We have no choice! Azaka! Kamadake!" Ayeka yelled as she points at the two guardians, "engage another force field, now!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the two answered to Ayeka's commands and the force field begins to stop the Heartless from attacking them.

"We can escape if we have a chance," Washu replied.

"No, we can't leave Sasami and Ryoko here!" Tenchi responded.

"There has got to be a way that we can get rid of these dark-looking creatures," Mihoshi exclaimed as she shoots at one of them.

Riku cannot outstand this anymore. He cannot be hiding from the Heartless anymore. He has a dear friend who needs saving; he has no time to be standing around. "I'm going in!" Riku got outside the force field and headed towards Kagato himself.

"Riku!" Ayeka called. The Heartless started to break the barrier.

"Ayeka, keep the force field going, I got to fight with Riku!" Tenchi called, going outside the barrier.

"Okay, Tenchi, be careful!"

Tenchi goes forward and runs beside Riku. The two of them looks at each other, at that moment, something appears on both of their faces…a smile. The two pulled out their weapons in front them. Riku pulled out the Halberd and Tenchi pulls out this wooden stick that his grandpa gave him. Suddenly, that wooden stick turned into a lightsword. As they charged into Kagato in an ambush, Kagato suddenly disappears like clouds of dust. The only thing that was left of him was his coat that he was wearing, laying on the floor. The two thought it was over.

"Sorry, but your little approaches won't even stop the mightiest of beings!" Kagato replied as he appears unharmed. He realized something, "I see the boy also has the sword, the sword of the Jurai royal family."

"What?" Ayeka was shocked to here it. "Tenchi's a Juraian?"

"But why does it obey to a human being?" Kagato ponders, "No matter, I will destroy you!" Kagato takes out his lightsword and aims it straight at Tenchi. The two went face-to-face in an ultimate sword battle that the world has ever seen. "You're a little overconfidence, aren't you, boy?" Kagato swing his sword harshly at Tenchi's sword, and starts the second attack at his chest. "Allow me to introduce what true Juraian power is!" Kagato stabs his sword into Tenchi's heart. He pulls his sword out and kicks him down the steps.

"Tenchi!" Ayeka cries out. They all watched as Tenchi falls down the steps. As he reached the bottom, Tenchi landed in a serious coma. Riku looks at Kagato with rage as he starts to attack on Kagato. Yet, Kagato was still invincible. Kagato shielded himself from Riku's attacks.

**Tenchi's Consciousness**

Tenchi's blood started mixing in his sweat. His consciences started to regain and he was wondering where he was, "Am I in heaven?"

A woman appeared out of nowhere and says, "No Tenchi Masaki, you are inside my ship."

"Whoa, who are you?"

"I am Tsunami, and you are inside of me," she explained.

"Inside…" Tenchi was still confused, then he starts to get it, "You're ship's name is Tsunami."

"Yes, I am the human form of the ship, Tsunami."

Tenchi remembers something, and he has to do it fast. "Where's everybody?"

"They are still in Kagato's ship," Tsunami answered as she shows an image of everyone being attack in every way, "they truly need your help."

"Take me back!"

"A wise choice, Lord Tenchi…" Tsunami comes up to Tenchi and touches her forehead on his. "Tenchi, I have the lighthawks. Please Tenchi, save everyone, including Riku."

'_Riku?'_ Tenchi thought to himself in confusion, _'How does she know about Riku?'_

"You have to trust in your own power…"

A light shines in front of Tenchi, and he's back on the ship with every else. He regains back his conscience, and he is back on his feet again.

"Tenchi's alive," Washu recalled. The girls saw that Tenchi is back to life. They were so relieved that he is alright.

Tenchi sees as Riku's battling with Kagato upstairs. It looks from here that Kagato is winning. Kagato is pushing Riku towards Ryoko while an electrified barrier is covered in front of her. Riku gets shock by it as Kagato chokes him. He pushes Riku back more forward the barrier so he would die.

"I had enough of little children, time to die, you impudent, little insect!"

Tenchi comes up to Kagato and hits him on the back. Kagato lost his grip over Riku, and Riku got out of the barriers as soon as possible. Then, Kagato came forth and got shock by the electrified barriers. He moves off of the barrier just in time for Tenchi slash. He soon sees Tenchi looking at him in a glare, "So, you're still alive?"

"Yes, I am more alive than ever," Tenchi scorned as he got out his lightsword. The three lighthawks that Tsunami gave him started to light up and transforms into the Kou-oh-yoku. Tenchi also transforms into 'Juraian knight mode.'

"Tenchi used Tsunami's power," Washu announced.

"Impossible, how a mere human can even holds Jurai's true power?" Kagato questioned in surprise.

"Take a hint: I used my own heart, and I promised it to defeat any kind of darkness that stands in my way."

"You fool, don't you see yet that the darkness overrules the light?"

"Darkness may take over the light, but light has it way to come through!"

"A foolish sentiment." Kagato chuckles evilly as he duplicates Ryoko's power and blast it at Tenchi. Unfortunately, Tenchi uses his shield against the attacks and sends it right back at Kagato. Kagato transcends his lightsword in his hand and attacks Tenchi one last time. Tenchi uses his lightsword to repel all of Kagato's attacks. Tenchi fought back and took Kagato's sword right out of his hand.

"_Riku, use the Timeblade_…" a voice of Tsunami told Riku. He didn't know who exact said it, but he followed her commands and takes out the keyblade that Sailor Pluto gave him. Riku used it on Kagato and time stops as he touches it. Riku came up to Kagato and slowly slice and dice him one by one. He flips out of the way and it started to happen in action. Riku's Timeblade had sudden effect on Kagato. He was, alas, defeated by Tenchi and Riku. Kagato disappeared and so did the control over Ryoko, the Heartless, and his heart.

"We did it!" Mihoshi yelled happily as she jumped up in merriment. "We defeated Kagato and those scary-looking creatures!"

"Yep, and those two make a hell of an awesome team," Washu commented.

Riku and Tenchi look at each other and shake hands. Still something bothered them, something that they forgot.

"Oh no, where's Sasami?" Riku asked. Everybody startled, and they start calling for Sasami.

"I've checked everywhere, Sasami is nowhere to be found in this world," Washu replied as she scanned the locator on her screen computer. Riku kneels down and closed his eyes in disbelief. He bangs on the floor really hard and wonders why it was his fault that Sasami is gone…

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1. Yosho is Tenchi's grandfather. (In Jiminy Cricket's notes: Yosho was a prince and emperor of the Jurai royal family. But right after Space Pirate Ryoko attacked Planet Jurai, he starts a new life on Earth for peace. Even though, he aged, he gave his own sword to his grandson Tenchi to save the Sasami and the Earth.)

2. Azaka (the blue one) and Kamadake (the red one) are humans, only trapped in wooden robots. The two have different personalities and they both work together as a team. Their orders and purposes are to protect the princesses, Ayeka and Sasami, especially Ayeka. Both of them are Juraian guards and the only thing they long for is 'peace.'

3. Kagato's ship is named 'Souja.'

4. Kou-oh-yoku is the seed is needed for Tenchi to turn into 'Juraian knight mode.'

5. Timeblade's true power is when you touch it, time slowly stops. One, who holds it, rapidly attacks its opponent. Then, time takes presence and the attack starts to take effect.

6. Sasami is still missing…


	8. No Need For Riku, Pt IV

Author's Notes: This is the final part to the Tenchi Muyo saga (I think everybody's relieved about that). In this part, as Sasami remains missing, Tsunami appears and tells about Sasami's true past…Yes, this part came from episode 8 of the Tenchi Muyo OVA series ("Sasami and Tsunami"). I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 08: No Need for Riku, Pt. IV

Kagato is defeated and everyone went safely back on the Earth…Well, mostly everyone. The crew were at the place were Sasami disappeared with Kagato. Riku remembered because she was sitting on that rock crying about her existence in life. "I can't believe I lost Sasami," Riku uttered as he sits on her rock, "This is all my fault…"

"Riku, it is not your fault," Tenchi replied, "You didn't lose Sasami. We all did. And wherever she is, she'll always be with us." As Riku looked up at Tenchi, he sees a smile on his face. Everyone smiled at Riku and nodded back at him. Riku started cheering up, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Mihoshi smiled, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"It's been a long journey," Yosho said holding up bonito fish in his hands, "Let's eat!"

"Yeah, after that Ryoko-Ayeka fiasco, I'm seriously hungry," Nobuyuki replied.

Riku looks at everyone going to get some to eat, but he sees Ayeka all alone at the water. She looks so sad because of her little sister.

"Ayeka?" Riku said as he wonders if she's okay.

"Why did they have to take Sasami?" Ayeka asked sobbingly. She knocks her head, "She was my baby sister, and I was careless. Why didn't I treat her like a sister?" Riku didn't even know the questions himself. He was feeling the same way as Ayeka was feeling.

"Ayeka, there's something I have to tell you," Riku said.

"Go on."

"About Sasami, she promised me not to tell you this but…" Riku goes on, "She believes that she's dead, and that real girl in the reflection is Tsunami."

"Tsunami, you mean the one who helped Tenchi?" Ayeka recalled.

"Yes."

Riku looked down so did Ayeka.

"But why didn't she tell me?" Ayeka asked.

"She tried to tell you, but you never listen."

"As always…"Ayeka replied.

**Flashback**

_Seven-hundred years ago on Jurai, Ayeka was walking in the gardens until she heard a little girl call her name. "Ayeka? Ayeka!" It was her little sister, Sasami, running to her to tell her something. "Wait, big sis, I have to tell you something?" _

_Ayeka, as usual, keeps ignoring her. _

"_Sister! I'm serious!"_

_Ayeka chuckles softly to herself as she sees Sasami walking off._

"_Ayeka-aa!" Sasami yelled, and then falls down._

_Ayeka turned around and saw Sasami fell. She rushed to her, "Are you all right, Sasami?"_

_Sasami cries loudly (what could she possibly do, she is at least 4 at the time."._

"_Oh Sasami, don't cry, everything's going to be all right…"_

**Out of Flashback**

"But how did this happen?" Ayeka responded.

"Princess Ayeka…Master Riku…" a woman's voice was heard out in the water. It appears to be Tsunami again. "Sasami didn't actually die. She survived by assimilating with me, seven-hundred years ago."

"So, she's alive?" Ayeka asked worriedly.

Tsunami nodded, "Yes, when Sasami grows up, we will be intertwined."

"Meaning she'll be just like you?" Riku also asked.

"Yes, and Princess Ayeka, she truly is your real sister."

"I'm happy," Ayeka sobbed in relief.

"…oh, and Master Riku…."

"Yes?" Riku called.

"Come forth."

Riku comes forth to Tsunami. She gave him a kiss on the lips, truly that he can feel a connection between Sasami and not Tsunami herself. "You are the key to the light…" Tsunami gave Riku a keyblade called 'Lighthawk.'

'_What a coincidence, Sasami has a definite crush on Riku…'_ Ayeka ponders.

As Tsunami disappears, the water split apart and a light appeared at the bottom of the pond. It was yet another keyhole. Riku sealed it with his Lighthawk keyblade, and the keyhole begins to close up. Then, the water came back into its place.

"No wonder I couldn't find it," Washu said, knocking his fist to her head, "It was in a lagoon in the middle of nowhere!"

After Riku had a real dinner with them, it was time to say goodbye.

"I must be going," said Riku unpleasantly.

"Yeah, you do that," Ryoko replied, Washu hits her on head for being so bitter.

"Wait a minute, you didn't come from here?" Nobuyuki asked.

"No, I told you guys he lived on an island," Washu replied.

"I'm not from this world," Riku said correctly.

"Can you do us a favor?" Tenchi asked, "Will you find Sasami for us?"

"Of course."

"Good luck, my boy," Tenchi's grandpa replied.

"It's time, Riku…" Tsunami said. A portal appeared and it was time for Riku to go to another world.

"Bye, Riku. It was great having you for supper," Nobuyuki yelled at Riku, waving.

"Buh-bye, we'll never forget you, Riku…" Ayeka waved at Riku as he left in the portal. And that's was the last time they will ever see Riku. It hard for them to see their courageous friend go on… Despite his rudeness at the beginning, they actually like him as a good friend.

"Aw, wasn't he the cutest thing you just ever saw," said Mihoshi as she was in her own little fantasy world.

"Yep, he's a cute one," Washu honestly replied.

"I am going to miss him sooo much!"

Washu sighed and clapped her hands, "Alright kids, back to the house."

Maybe Riku is gone, but as long as his heart remains with them. They will never forget him.

**At A Dark Lair...**

There was darkness at that world. There were also villains from every anime too. Suddenly, these villains were socializing, when a red-haired woman with wicked green eyes called from the throne. She was wearing the infamous purple dress. Her name is Queen Beryl. "Silence!" said the mistress of the dark. The room went silent and they all stand around in a circle. "Hmm…It seems that we have two keyblade masters, whom sealed two of the keyholes and put Kagato and Naraku to shame."

"Why are those little pests always getting in our way?" said the first shadow figure.

"They are at least teenagers, why are they ruining our plans?" said the second shadow figure.

"And one of them is Ansem's little servant. How is he sealing the keyholes for good?" said the third shadow figure.

"Lest not forget that we have more keyholes to recover from those humans," Queen Beryl recalled.

"Queen Beryl?"

"Yes, Tokimi?" Queen Beryl yelled across the room.

Tokimi brought forth Sasami, and Sasami was looking in deviously terrified. "I brought one of the princesses with me before Kagato backfire his plan."

"Excellent. When we gather all the seven princess of the purest hearts, the universe will be ours!"

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1. Jiminy Cricket's notes: Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) is the leader of the pack, and much, much stronger than Ansem could ever be. Her destinies are to free Queen Metallica and take over the world (especially the whole Moon Kingdom).

2. Obviously, Sasami is one of the seven princesses of hearts.

3. I lied. Sasami actually had a thing for Riku.


	9. Sora Meets Card Captor Sakura!

Author's Notes: Today's segments are the ever popular anime show called 'Cardcaptors Sakura.' Luckily, you get to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy again, fighting supernatural monsters with Sakura, the girl who opened the book to the clow cards, and the 'Mistress of the Clow Cards'. Okay, Cardcaptor Sakura Fans, unite!

* * *

Chapter 09: Meet Sakura

**In Tomoeda… **

At night in this quiet town, there were two villains were walking in the streets, stirring up a conversation. They were 'Reiha' and the 'Unknown'. Reiha talks to the Unknown, "So, have you found the keyhole?"

"The Heartless are searching for it now," said the Unknown. He looked at Reiha, "What about the princess in this world?"

"According to what Queen Beryl said, we only have seven princesses. There are no princesses in this world."

"Then this will be easier than I thought." The Unknown started casting a spell and all the shadow type and soldier type Heartless to rise up from the ground. "Heartless, you know what to do..." The Heartless slithered throughout the city and did their duties.

"Those keyblade masters will be here any minute," uttered Reiha.

"Yes, we must move quickly…"

The Unknown and Reiha disappeared into thin air, leaving the Heartless under control of the city. And thus, the Heartless search for the keyhole has begun…

**Nearby Tomoeda Park…**

Out of nowhere, Sora, Donald, and Goofy flied out of the portal, somewhere out in the open skies. The three lay on top of each other, with Donald on bottom, heavy breathing from their weights. "Get off of me!" Donald yelled at them.

Sora apologized, getting off of him, "Oops, sorry Donald." So did Goofy. Sora looks around a little and saw the site to the new world. It seemed familiar somehow, being in the night and stuff like that. "Wow, are we back at Traverse Town?"

"Nope, I think we are in another world!" Donald replied obviously.

Sora rubbed his head in disbelief. "Well, I guess we just find the keyhole to this world, then? Besides, this place looks more normalized than the Feudal Era. So, there's no way a monster or demon can be here."

At that moment, a monster flew passed Sora. Donald and Goofy have seen it as well.

"…Gees, thanks Sora…," Donald said with sarcasm.

Some people were coming their way. It was figured out to be two girls and a flying mouse.

"Come on, Madison and Kero," said the brown-haired girl, holding a wand in her hand. She wears the rarest clothes, designed by her choreographer/camerawoman/best friend, Madison.

"Wait, Sakura," said Madison, running with a camera in her hand.

"We gotta capture that card before it does any damage," said the talking, flying mouse named Kero. The three passed the boys by a long shot, without even seeing them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were strangely confused of what just happened. But still, they heard Kero say that 'the card will cause any damage if they don't capture it immediately.' Sora instantly snapped, "We gotta help!"

Goofy replied, "Say, won't that be muddling-"

"Meddling-" Donald corrected him.

"Yeah, meddling?" Goofy asked a very good question, but Sora is very persistent.

"You guys, we been in many worlds and we save them all," he said, "Why is this world any different?"

"Well, he's got a point there."

"Aw come on; let's help those guys capture that flying turkey!" Donald shouted as he pulled out his wand. He starts to look at Sora and Goofy to see if they are ready to fight and go. The two got out their weapons and searched for the three on their quest to capture the card.

**Downtown**

Sakura used her 'dash card' to catch the flying bird. As she grabs its wings, the bird starts to spin around and around, and knocks Sakura off to the ground.

"You twit, don't ever use the dash card, unless you're fighting the jump card or the fight card," Kero reply to Sakura, "What kind of 'Mistress of the Clow Cards' are you?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were just in time to help out. Sora used his 'Stopraga' attack on the flying bird. The bird just stopped in its place. Sora yelled out, "Sakura, hurry!"

Sakura nodded and got up from her fall. She used her sealing wand and said her summoning spell, "Return, Fly Card!" The large bird, known as the 'Fly Card', went back in its own card.

"Cool," Sora commented. "You were great, Sakura."

"Thanks, you are too," Sakura replied, picking up the fly card from the ground. "So what's your name?"

"It's Sora."

"Hi, Sora. I have to tell you, you have some nice moves."

"Same with you."

Sakura came up to Sora and started to look at his friends and his keyblade. She also ongoing wondered how he saw the Clow Card. They all seem so bizarre to her. Then, she starts commenting first on his keyblade, "So, what that you're holding?"

"A keyblade," Sora replied, "Yours must be a keyblade too."

"Not really, it's just my sealing wand," she said, holding it up, "It helps me lock the monsters inside their own cards."

Sakura pulled out her the Fly Card in front of Sora. Sora snatch the pink and gold clow card out of Sakura's hand and starts to look at it. "Aren't they supposed to be tarot cards or something?"

"You must be crazy," Sora said as she snatches back the card he stole from her hand.

"Yes, I must be crazy out my mind," he said with sarcasm. Sora put his hands behind his head and starts wondering off.

Sakura asked him some things, "So, where are you guys from?"

Sora stopped and turns to Sakura. He begins to say things to keep his, Donald's, and Goofy's profile on the down low. "We are from a town very far away."

"Like another world?"

Sora gasped, "How did you-"

"Where we from, Donald and Goofy are just cartoon characters," Sakura winked at Sora. Sora looks at Donald and Goofy, and the two started to whistle the song to 'Homeward Bound'.

"Cartoon characters?"

"Sakura, why don't you introduce me to your new boyfriend?" Madison called.

"He is not my boyfriend, Madison!" Sakura snapped at Madison. Sakura was extremely blushing and extremely angry. No matter what, Madison will just keep poking fun her until she truly confesses:

"Ohh, I'm telling Julian."

"Madison, you wouldn't!"

"Madison, nice to meet you," Sora replied as he holds his hand in front of her. Madison looks at Sora's sensitive smile and she starts to smile back. She held Sora's hand and they both shake hands.

"Aww, he's so nice…" Madison replied, she talking through Sakura ears sacredly, "…and cute too…"

"Madison!" Sakura hardened her voice.

As it was getting pretty worse for Sakura, Madison holds up her digital camera in front of Sora. She says, "Smile big for the camera, Sora!"

Sora gave her a cheezy grin as usual. He holds out the 'peace sign' with both of his hands.

Meanwhile, Donald looks at Kero and asked as he points, "Who's the stuff toy?"

"Why are people calling that?" Kero yelled furiously for a little guy, "FYI, I am not a toy! I am Keroberos, guardian of the Clow cards!"

"Guardian? You got to be kidding me?" Donald laughed at Kero's serious joke.

"Listen, don't make me evolve into my true form, and burn you and turn you to a roast duck," Kero was dead serious as he snapped at Donald the Duck.

"Oh, brother," Donald Duck rolled his eyes in belief, "Can you believe this guy?"

Unfortunately, Kero turned into his true form, Keroberos, and flames Donald to death.

"Gwarsh," said Goofy, covering his mouth, "At least, I'm not the one who's flamboyant."

Sakura and Sora had a conversation going on. It was about the serious events that happened just recently when Sora and his friends first came to this world.

"How did the Fly Card escape, Sakura?" Sora asked curiously.

"I don't know, I remember one time that it just flew out of its card."

Kero, who turn back from his previous form, closed his eyes and said the truth about it, "Sakura is so ditsy that she can let all the clow cards go in one day." Sakura looks at Kero with a snarl on her face. "Whoa, looks can kill!"

"Sakura, do you know the keyhole to your world?"

"No, I don't," she nodded disagreeably as Sora asked.

"Keyhole? I think I heard that somewhere before," Kero remembered.

"Where?" Sora surprisingly smiled and asked Kero.

"You know, it brings me back to a thousand years ago…"

Sora frowned, "So you don't know where the keyhole is?"

"Whoa, pardon my asking, Spikehead."

Sora was curious and tired. He sighed, "Here we go again on another quest to finding the keyhole. I hope the Heartless hasn't gotten to it before we did."

"What's a Heartless?" Madison recalled.

Goofy told her by acting out the Heartless's identity and causes from them, "They are creatures with bright, buggy-eyes that come out and take people's hearts."

"That's horrible."

"It is. That's why we need your help to find the keyhole before they do."

"What happened if the Heartless guys get to it before we do?" Sakura asked.

A paused came between their sentences.

Sora starts to talk, "The world will vanished."

"WHAT!" Sakura, Kero, and Madison screamed out.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked Sora.

"Do we have the intensions to make this up?"

"You are serious…"

The three bow their heads and they begin to worry…a lot.

"Don't worry, as long as the Heartless doesn't come, you're world is safe," Sora cheered them up.

Goofy came up to Sora and he puts his hands on his shoulders. "Yep, leave it to the Sora, the keyblade master," he replied.

"And leave it to Sakura, the Mistress of the Clow cards," Kero spoke his words as he flew right beside Sakura.

"I don't know about this, but we might make a pretty, awesome team…" Sora replied, "Ready, Sakura?"

"Yeah, but first…..Snack first and then fight later."

"How can you think of eating at a time like this-" Suddenly, Sora stomach growl boisterously. Sakura looked at Sora with a strenuous look on her face. Sora came up with a fast reply, "Okay, let's eat." Sora, Donald, and Goofy went with Sakura towards home to get their grub on. As they venture on, a Shadow Heartless came of his ground saw them heading on. The Heartless didn't hesitate. It starts to follow them unexpectedly.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1. In Jiminy Cricket's Journal, 'Reiha' is from anime, Vampire Princess Miyu. She starts out as Miyu's friend, but then she turned out to be pure evil and captures Miyu for Queen Beryl's purpose: gathering all the seven princess of hearts. That's evident that Miyu is one of the princesses of the purest hearts.

2. Unknown are those mysterious hooded-wearing people from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.

3. The 'Fly Card' was Sakura's second card she captured and first card she used with one of her Elemental Cards, 'Windy Card'.

4. 'Stopraga' is the highest level of magic for 'stop'. I think you get 'stopraga' by defeating Phantom at Neverland's Clock Tower in Kingdom Hearts.

5. Kero turns into a large dog with white wings called, Keroberos.

6. This story starts right after when Sakura achieved her title as 'Mistress of the Clow Cards.'


	10. In This Distant Town

Author's Note: The last chapter was just the introduction to this world and its main characters. However, I find it hilarious. Anyways, in this chapter, it gets exciting as Sora, Sakura, and the guys get to battle the Heartless in this world (explains why the Shadow Heartless followed them in the first place…). Sora and Sakura are…erm, really having a tiny fling going on… (…and poor Li has to experience it…). Things aren't looking as good as an unexpected enemy finds San (Princess Mononoke) in her world. In addition, Li Showron is involved in this chapter (I hope you Syaoran Li fans are happy that he appears…well, not all the way happy when you first start to read this chapter, but I hope you guys have a fairly happy reading. : )

* * *

Chapter 10: In This Distant Town

Sora, Donald, and Goofy went with Sakura to her house for some food to snack on for a while. In the kitchen, they found some leftover rice cakes that Sakura's dad bake especially just for them. They ate the delicious rice cakes off their plates and their tummies were filled and stuffed.

"Thanks, Sakura's dad," said Sora, rubbing his stomach at all the food he'd just eaten.

"No problem," Sakura's dad smiled, "Anything for Sakura's friends."

"That was the best meal I had in a long time!" Goofy commented.

Meanwhile, Tori, Sakura's brother, came into the kitchen and saw Sakura and her new buddies eating all the rice cakes. He saw that there was no more rice cakes left for them to eat, except Donald's half-eaten one. He said to Sakura, "You twerp, you ate all the rice cakes, didn't you?"

"Buzz off, Tori!" Sakura exclaimed. Sakura and her brother had a distanced-love relationship. They never seem to show any love for each other on the outside, but deep inside they are happy to be related to each other. Now on the outside of themselves, they are totally different. The two seems that they really want to bite each other's heads off.

"Alright, alright…" Tori sighed. Then he stopped to notice Sakura's friends. "Sakura, why is Donald and Goofy in our house?" He asked.

"That's none of your business," Sakura yelled, "Here!" She throws Donald's half-eaten rice cake at her older brother.

Tori ducked by holding up his Biology 101 book up to his face. "Wow, I'm sorry that I embarrassed you!" Tori said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Who is that?" Sora asked Sakura.

Sakura groaned in reply, "That's my older brother, Tori, he gets annoying sometimes."

"Oh no, my rice cake, you threw it at him!" Donald yelled.

"Oops, sorry Donald," Sakura got up and pick up his plate off the table. She asked him, "Do you want me to fix you another one, I mean, I can cook."

Donald almost nodded in agreement, until Kero came near him and whispered in his ear, "Please don't, she cooks the most terrifying that you will ever see!"

Donald thought of the consequences from suffering at Sakura's bad cooking. Amnesia, maybe? The stomach flu? Diarrhea? Bacteria Infection? Mad Cow Disease? Donald sweat dropped. "In that case, that will be all!" He responded back to Sakura.

"Okay…" Sakura replied as she puts Donald's plate in the sink for washing.

"Donald, Goofy, I can't believe you guys are cartoon characters," Sora said astounded by his two best friends.

"I don't believe it, either," Donald said with sarcasm.

"Dad, I'm out!" Sakura yelled out of the kitchen door. Sakura, Donald, Goofy, and Kero got ready to go somewhere. Sakura was waiting for her father to reply.

Sakura's dad says, "Okay, be sure to be home at nine!"

**Out in the streets**

Sakura, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked out and went into the streets. Suddenly, in a quick move, they saw some of the Shadow-type and Soldier-type Heartless surrounding them. The four of them stick to each other like glue, so they won't get attack individually.

"Not this again!" Goofy yelled.

"They must be the Heartless!" Sakura realized who they where.

"Donald? Goofy?" Sora questioned, looking at them in surprise. Sora takes out his 'Hitomi' keyblade and twirls it around, ready for battle.

"Let's hit it!" Donald said, starting the fight out with his 'Blizzaraga' attack, blasting through his wand. His attacks froze and obliterated three of the Shadow Heartless. There were too many Shadow and Soldier Heartless taking many of their places.

"STRIKE RAID!" Sora called out his attack. The attack threw his keyblade at all the Heartless that had stood in his way. As for Goofy, he uses his own shield to repel all their attacks they throw at him.

"I summon: FIGHT CARD!" Sakura summoned the Fight Card. Sakura gained the power from the Fight Card to…fight! She begins hitting her wand and kicking and punching at all the Heartless from all in her distance.

"That's the spirit, Sakura!" Kero cheered her on…until he was surrounded by Shadow Heartless. The Heartless were eagerly ready to lead the attack on Sakura's guardian. Kero then screamed, "HELP!"

"Kero!" Sakura heard his voice. She charged after him and she defeated all the Shadow Heartless surrounding Kero…

"Thanks, Sakura!"

"Anytime!"

Sora and Donald were casting Firaga spells on the Heartless, and Goofy was shielding and reflecting their attacks right back at them. The Heartless weren't a really true match for the heroes and heroine. Meanwhile in the fight, Sakura and Sora lead in a double team attack together. Under the powers of Sakura's Fight Card, Sakura and Sora used a new and surprising technique. The two joined one of their hands together and kicked on each other's side, fighting the Heartless. What true incredibility and teamwork!

Sakura thought of good way to get rid of all the Heartless, and prevent them from coming back! "I got it!" Sakura brainstormed, "Just leave it to me, boys!"

"Oh brother," Donald rolled his eyes in disbelief.

Sakura got out one of her cards and her sealing wand. She summoned a card again, "I summon: Erase Card!" With Erase's Card power, it has the power to erase things that Sakura commands them to. The Erase Card erases the Heartless. Once again, the Heartless are defeated. Donald and Goofy did their little victory dances. As for Sora, he ran towards Sakura unexpectedly and hugged her with a pleased grin on her face. "I am so glad, you did it!"

Sakura was a little confused at first, but she hastily understands Sora's body language. She hugged him back and whisper to him softly, "No, we did it…" Sakura and Sora broke off their embracement and looked at each other rather funny. Then they start to grin again…

Two people were watching their fight and the stuff that was going on before and after their fight. It was Tokimi from the Tenchi Muyo World, showing Li Showron what happened. Li was watching every moment of Sakura's and her new friends' battle. He'd even watched Sora and Sakura hugging each other and smiling from their embrace.

"See, look at it," said Tokimi, "Sakura has fallen for that boy. And guess what, Li? He and his friends are not even from this world at all."

"Why is he here, tell me?" Li Showron asked.

"He is after that keyhole, so the world can be automatically destroyed…And the only way to get that wretched keyhole is luring Sakura to fall in love with him."

"He's playing with Sakura?" Li gasped.

"Precisely."

Li almost felt useless as he believed all of goddess Tokimi's words. He didn't ever want Sakura to be hurt from anyone else. "I mustn't let that boy play with Sakura's heart," Li replied, "What shall I need to do to stop him?"

"Nothing too hard and nothing too simple…" Tokimi response to Li, "Give me Sakura's Clow cards. Then come with me, I will show you how to get your Sakura back and destroy that boy from your memory." Thus, Li ventured on to find the Clow cards.

**At The Night of Fate…**

Li came in Sakura's house, by using his power that Tokimi gave him to go through windows. Though, Li had to be silent, so he won't wake anybody up from his mission. He comes upstairs and sees a door opened. He peeked inside the door and saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy sleeping in the guestroom. Li walked on. There, he opens the door to the next and sees Sakura sleeping next to Kero in her bed. He walked in. Li looked around, searching for the Clow book. He narrowed his eyes on the desk. He sees a pink and golden Clow book named 'Sakura' on it. He picked it off the desk and he looks at Sakura with nervous eyes, "I'm sorry, Sakura…" Li suddenly disappears through Sakura's window with her Clow book. After all of this, Sakura and Kero were dreaming the night away…

**The Next Morning**

Everyone was still asleep in bed, yet Kero got up for the bright, sun-shinning day. He yawns and rubs his eyes. When Kero closes his eyes as he flies toward the Sakura's desk, he imagined that the Clow Book was there, he was not even noticing that it wasn't there at all. "What's up, Clow Book? Or should I say, Sakura Book? Heh, heh, heh." Kero rubbed his eyes twice and opened his eyes. He noticed that the book is- "Gone? WHAT THE HECK?" Kero turned to Sakura, nudging her from her sleep, "Sakura, get up! We have an emergency!"

"What's a matter, Kero?" Sakura yawned when she woke up.

"The Clow Book is gone!"

She instant startled and rose up from her bed. "What!" She gets up immediately and looks around at the desk and searched all over for her missing Clow book, still no sign for it. "Kero, the Clow Book is gone!"

"No kidding, Sherlock!" Kero replied with obviousness logic.

"Who would ever steal it?" Kero and Sakura were trying to find out who their culprit is. They thought- wait, it couldn't be him…_could it be?_

**A Very Far Away World, In the Woods of Iron Town…**

San, the young woman who is raised by wolves, was in the woods with her adopted wolf mother, Moro. She was finding food for the Wolf Clan to take back to them. When San jumps for the branch, she caught a few 'meat apples' out of the trees. Suddenly, her enemy, Lady Eboshi, arrived alone with a pleasing look on face, waiting for San to response.

San responded, "What do you want, Eboshi?"

"San a.k.a. 'Princess Mononoke' and so is one of the seven princesses of the purest hearts. The final keyhole will remain incomplete without your power."

"What?"

"Come with me, San. Come with me to open the keyhole to immortality!"

"No!" San shouted in dignity. "I'm not leaving my place!"

Eboshi smirked at San, "Then, you left me no choice!" Eboshi slowly pulls out her iron gun and aims it at San and her mother, Moro. Moro roars stridently and charges straight at Lady Eboshi. Eboshi used her bullet and- KABOW!

………..

"Mama!" San cried out. Moro instantly moans and dies silently to her death. Moro could no longer open her eyes. Her dark blood splattered everywhere in the green grass. San looks at her mother in her death. She starts to sob, "…Mama…" She looks and shouts straight at Eboshi, the one who killed her mother, "DAMN YOU!" She charges right at her, but Eboshi uses the last of her bullet and shoots her with her other gun. Not the gun she used to kill Moro with, but a tranquillizing gun. San falls and put in rest of an eternal sleep, until further notice.

"This is the hardest thing I ever had to do…Princess Mononoke…"

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1. In the Japanese version of Cardcaptors Sakura, Sakura's older brother, Tori, is a homosexual. So is his best friend, Julian, Sakura's crush that Madison is talking about.

2.'Blizzaraga' is the highest magic level for magic for 'Blizzard'. This information is for KH fans or people who play Kingdom Hearts.

3. 1997's popular anime movie, 'Princess Mononoke', is about a human girl who was raised by cubs. And she goes by the name 'Princess Mononoke'. I think my story is explainable enough.

4. 'Meat Apples' I got that that from Digimon Frontier. They keep saying 'meat apples' for some reason...

5. Eboshi Gozen is not really a mean, evil character…she's just following orders…

6. I don't know if Sakura is a bad cook or not. I just added that for comic relief.


	11. Return of the Phantom

Author's Note: Things start to heat up fast as Sakura accuses Sora for stealing her book. Kero finds Ms. Mackenzie, Sakura's Teacher, losing in her dear heart to those Heartless (…and she was one of my favorite characters on the show, too…). Li Showron has a little battle with Sora, and so does the Opposite Armor. How the hell are Sora and Li going to retrieved Sakura's Clow Book from Tokimi, the one who betrayed Li? Oh, you'll see…

* * *

Chapter 11: The Lion, the Witch, and the Opposite Armor

It was not going very well at the Avalon household. Sakura's Clow book is missing and she thought of her real culprit is her friend. She went into the guestroom with Kero to unawake Sora. But still something bugged her. Her mind is saying to wake him, but her heart is saying don't. _'Why should I wake him?'_ Sakura's mind starts to take over, _'I mean, why would he steal my Clow cards, I know he would never do anything to hurt me. Whatever the means, I have to trust in my own heart…'_ She looks at Sora as he sleeps, and her heart has chosen, "It's not him…"

"What?" Kero shouted out.

"It's not him," Sakura repeated in her sobs, "Sora would never steal my cards…" Sakura lays her head towards Sora's chest. "…My heart says it…"

"Well, my heart says he did it!" Kero said persistently.

Thanks to Kero's boisterous noise, Sora woke up suddenly. Sora looks at Sakura as her head is touching his chest. "Sa-Sakura?" Sora bewilderedly said.

Sakura sees Sora walking up. "Sora?"

When Sora looked into Sakura's jade eyes, he sees confusion and tears. Sora asked Sakura, "What happened?"

"My Clow cards and my Clow book are gone," Sakura replied as she got off of his chest.

"How did this happen?"

"Someone took it," Sakura cried and cried until her heart can't take it anymore. Sora begins to cheer her up.

Sora said to Sakura, "Don't worry, Sakura, will find it…"

"Thank you, Sora," Sakura whispered softly. Sakura put her arms around Sora in an embracement. She was all happy and full with many sorrowing tears. This is the second time that this happens. The first embrace, Sora hugs Sakura, and now Sakura hugs him. Maybe this made Sakura believe that Sora was not the culprit all long.

**Somewhere Downtown…**

Li was with his encounter, Tokimi. Tokimi saw the Clow book that Li has in his little hands. She was very pleased for Li, "Excellent as usual, Li. You brought me what I wanted."

"A deals a deal, right…" Li Showron said, giving the book to the goddess herself. "Now you must get me what I need."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," Tokimi chuckled, "Sakura and the eternal happiness of seeing her, without seeing that boy, Sora. I know how to do that." Tokimi's eyes looked straight at Li's auburn eyes as her green aurora glows through her body. She touches Li on the cheeks and said, "Li, just open your heart to darkness…that is all. Think you can do it?"

"I must," Li sneered, "And then I will hurt Sora once and for all!" As his lust for anger increase, the aurora around his body glows deeper to him. His anger minted all the Heartless to come out and play at Tomoeda. Due to Li's siding with the darkness, it gives Tokimi a great big, devilish grin when she looks at her little apprentice.

**Tomoeda Elementary School**

After school, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kero, Sakura, and including Madison were having a meeting behind the school building, where there is nobody watching them or at sight.

Kero begins the conversation with a question, "If I was a Clow book, were would I be?"

"If you were a Clow book, you would be in a lost and found department!" Donald replied, laughing off from his joke.

Everyone was drop dead serious, while he's the one that is fooling around.

"Donald, it's not funny," Sora said to him.

Donald stops laughing and looked at everyone else. He saw that they were all serious about this. He continues to shut up for the rest of the day.

"The library, maybe?" Madison replied.

"It's not at home, right?" Goofy asked Sakura and Kero. They were the ones that search at home.

"Sakura and I looked twice as hard at home; still we couldn't find it," Kero sighed.

"So maybe someone stole it," Sora replied.

"Yes, we thought you stole it," Kero pointed out.

"What, I would never steal anything that doesn't belong to me," Sora replied, proving his guilt.

"We know, I believed you didn't take it," Sakura smiled, then she looks at Kero in a glare, "But Kero sure did!"

"Stop covering his guilt!" Kero shouted in denial.

"Anyways, it's not one of us," said Sora, "It has got to be someone who we hate, someone who would come at night-"

A long paused came between their conversations. Then a sudden gasp enters, they all knew who the culprit really was.

"THE HEARTLESS!"

"For mindless midgets they sure can find a good way to make us very mad!" Sakura groaned, making a fist in her hands.

"Hey, why is everybody always talking about me?" Kero asked with a loud voice as usual. Everyone starts to walk off, leaving Kero behind, "Guys, where ya going?"

**At Tomoeda Park**

The guys were at the park, waiting for instructions from their instructor. They seem to think that Sakura lost her book at the Tomoeda Park.

"We'll split up: Donald, Goofy, and I will go to the right, and you, Kero and Madison will go to the left!" Sora commanded to Sakura. Sakura and Sora were obviously the generals around here.

"Okay!" Madison said, holding up her digital camera. She went to the left as she was ordered to.

"You got it!" Kero saluted, going to the left with Madison.

"Sora, I wish you haven't done all of this for me…" Sakura said, in a displeasing way. She's glad that Sora is helping her out finding the book, but she thinks this was too much help from him than she has suspected to be.

Sora responded back to Sakura with a grin on his face, "I must do something, because if I do nothing than I would be bored for something. And that is completely be for nothing, right?"

Sakura was still confused of what Sora said to her.At a sudden time,she started to catch on. She chuckled, "Right. See you then…" When Sakura turned around, Sora starts to imagine. He looks at her. Sora's eyes widened more as he pictures Kairi walking away in front of him.

"K-Kairi?" Sora whispered.

"C'mon, Sora!" Goofy yelled.

Sora looks towards at Goofy, "I'm coming!" He called. As he turns around, he saw Kairi was gone. Disappeared into thin air. He thought, _'Kairi was that really you?'_

Sora, Donald, and Goofy took right at the park. Donald and Goofy left Sora, while Sora checks over under the penguin slide and the swingset. "Do you guys see Sakura's book?" Sora questioned. Donald and Goofy didn't respond. He turns his head around. He noticed the two were gone. "Guys?"

"You're Sora, aren't you?" said a voice on top of the penguin slide.

"Yes, but how did you know my name?" Sora asked, looking up at the slide, "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" He asked. The voice of the boy said his name, "I am Li Showron. Oh and your friends, they're gone with the Heartless for a long while."

"What have you done to them?" Sora snapped a question at Li. Sora was getting very aggravated at Li since he had appeared.

"What I did to them, let me tell what you did to Sakura!" Li said, snapping and sneering back at Sora, "You think she can be lured into your charms, right?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you are using Sakura for you tricks, you two-faced idiot!" Li pointed directly at Sora while he said his harsh words to him.

"Wait a minute, you're calling me two-faced?" Sora angered, "I know deep in my heart that your heart is filled with darkness, and it is telling me that you're the one that stole the Sakura's book, didn't you?"

"Oh you're good," Li replied ironically. "Now I am going to destroy you!" Li jumps down towards Sora and starts the fight out with his strong kick.

Sora dodged it from using his Hitomi keyblade to shield his physical attack. "What?"

Sora and Li went one-on-one battle with each other.

On the left side of the park, Sakura and Madison were searching for the book.

As for Kero, he started to see Ms. Mackenzie battling the Heartless on her own, in a red formal dress. _'Is that Ms. Mackenzie?'_ Kero thought. When the Soldier-type Heartless attacked her, Ms. Mackenzie begins to disappear. Her heart floated out of her weak body; therefore, Mrs. Mackenzie is has lost her heart. Suddenly, the Heartless takes her heart and disappears.

"Layla!" shouted Kero. Someone tapped Kero on the shoulders. Kero turned around and lookes at him in astonishment. He had long, sliver hair and blue, soft eyes. He was one of Sakura's guardians. It was Kero's friend, Yue. Yue came and tell Kero signs that she has lost her heart to the Heartless...and there was nothing that he can do about it...Kero's eyes become all burry, trying to hide back the tears. He just set back and felt useless, _"I'm sorry, Layla…"_

At the unappropriate time, Kero and Yue were enclosed by the Heartless.

"Aw, man, not this again!"

Yue didn't hesitate to talk, he just pulled out his sword and was ready for battle.

Back on the right side of the park, Sora and Li were fighting the battle to the death. Li was pushing back Sora with his sword, and Sora just shielded himself from his keyblade, repelling his attacks.

"Li, I did not betray Sakura, you did. You stole her cards and her book," Sora convinced him, "Believe me, what would she think of you now when she finds out that you stole her Clow cards?"

Li hesitantly react to what Sora actually said to him. Li thought that getting the Clow cards would make Sakura believed that Sora stole it, but it can also mean that he stole something very important to her, 'Clow Reed', and the whole world. Li drops his sword in defeat. "You're right…" Li finally has overcome his power over darkness. "It's my entire fault, just because I was jealous over you and Sakura."

"What do you mean you were jealous?" Sora asked.

Li blushed, "When I saw you and Sakura as a team, working together and hugging, I got-"

"A little jealous?" Sora added on.

"Yeah…"

"Seriously, it's not anything like that," Sora chuckled, "Believe me, Sakura is nice and all, but my- I think my heart is with somebody else."

"Really?" Li exclaimed.

"Yeah, she used to live with me on my island in a faraway world. I felt a connection in my heart every time I'm with her and every time she is with me. Hard to believe that she's actually a princess. And now, when we're far apart…I believe a part her is still will be with me."

"Wow, sounds like you and her are- you know?" Sora chuckles at Lei's comment. Sora afterward pulls out his lucky charm that Kairi gave him at Traverse Town in the secret cavern a year ago:

'_It's my lucky charm. Make sure you bring it back to me…' _

'_I promise…'_

"Is that a keepsake?" asked Li.

"Yeah, from her…" Sora said softly.

"The girl you were talking about?"

"She gave it to me for luck." Sora nodded, "Li, do you like Sakura?"

Li Showron started to blush like mad. He was very embarrassed. Li felt silent, giving nothing to say to Sora. "I-I like her as a friend." Li forgot about the Sakura thing and moved on into important things. He stood up dignified. Li was ready to do what's right this time for Sakura. "I should get Sakura's Clow book back. She'll be wondering were it's at."

"Good point." Sora replied. Still, he wondered if Li was just saying that to covered up that fact that he likes Sakura to death.

"Now where's Tokimi?" Li said, hiding the blushes from Sora.

"Tokimi? Who's-"

Out of nowhere, something dropped out of the sky. The two looked at the dropping object.It was Sora's encounter in Traverse Town. Opposite Armor makes his appearance in Tomoeda...

"Not him again!" Sora yelled.

"You know him?"

"It's that Heartless from Traverse Town!"

Li and Sora stared at each other seriously. Their eyes were narrowed; looking as they were ready to fight the Heartless together. Li got out his 'Lasin Board' and summon the spell: "Lightning!" Next up, Sora used his 'Ars Arcanum' attack and it actually work! Li and Sora attacked Opposite Armor from each body part.The Heartless begins to disintegrate into pieces. Its heart came out ofits body and just flew away.

After defeating the Heartless, Li received a sword upthat just came outofthe sky. "Wait a minute," he said, "This sword is designed by Clow Reed." Li looked up in the sky and sees a image of Clow Reed smiling at him. "Thanks, Clow…Now, time to retrieve the Clow book from Tokimi!"

Back on the left side of the park, Kero, who turned into his true form, Keroberos and Yue fought off all the Heartless in the area.

"Would these Heartless be a little less persistent?" Keroberos said.

"Would a bitch be a little less persistent to ask, I would not prefer to answer," Yue said.

…………………

Li was on the rooftop with Tokimi.

"Tokimi, I need that book back!" Li said to her.

"Not a chance, remember?" Tokimi replied. "A deals a deal, right?" Tokimi smirked as she held the Clow book in stingy way.

"That's it, wasn't it?" Li scorned, "You lied to me so you can get your hands on that book!"

"Wow, now you are now catching on?" Tokimi chuckled, "You're pathetic, first you loose your girlfriend and now you loose your girlfriend's book…you are obviously a horrible boyfriend."

"You know, I knew you were going to say that," Li replied, "You not very smart for an evil goddess, either."

"What! Why you little-"

"Stop!" Sora summoned his stopraga on Tokimi in an ambush. She just froze there like a statue. "Aw, you're giving the book to me? You shouldn't have!" Sora kindly snatches the Clow book out of Tokimi's hands, "Time magic, works every time."

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Li cried out.

Sora and Li jumped off the building. Leaving Tokimi stopped this whole time. In three minutes, Tokimi's time to freeze was over. Tokimi saw that Li was gone and so was the book she kept in her hands. "Blast you!" Tokimi snapped at the both of them. "I will get my hands on you, Keyblade Master!"

Later on, Sakura and Madison looked like they have lost hope sinceSakura's book was gone for sure. Sakura was really the one who was terribly upset.

"Sakura, we found your book!" Two voices warned Sakura. Sakura looked up and saw Sora and Li with the Clow book.

"You did it!" Sakura hollered, "My Clow Book and my Clow cards!"

"Look what we found…"- Madison said, as Sora sees the foot of their appearance.

Sora could not believe his eyes, "Donald! Goofy! I thought you guys were gone!"

"What happened?" Donald said in confusion.

"Uh, some crazy story," Li blurted out a lie to the two.

"Li?"

"Sakura?"

Li and Sakura looked at each other. Li, as usual, blushes every time he sees Sakura. He doesn't think of any nice words or any words to say to Sakura at all. He just immediately blushes in embarrassment. Oh well, Sakura can't wait, can she? No matter how long Li takes to reply, Sakura knows deep inside that he has a crush on her. She grins at him, and he blushes more.

Sora and Madison looked at each other with a grin on their face.

"Um, thank you- for what you did for me," Sakura responded.

"You're welcome." Li said with a blush on his face.

"Anyways, I wanna know were the keyhole is at?" Sora added.

"Keyhole?" Li asked Sora.

"Yeah…"

"I heard it from Clow Reed once, but it's been a long time since I heard about his story."

"Oh, oookkaaaaay…"

"You are searching for this so-called Keyhole," A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned to the speaker in surprise.

"Yue?" Sakura startled as she sees one of his guardians finally arriving.

"You must be one of the keyblade barriers?" Yue said to Sora, "I know where the keyhole is at?"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU TELL US?" Everyone shouted out at Yue.

Yue closed his eyes and took a deep sigh, "The keyhole is Sakura's Clow Book…"

"My Clow Book?" Sakura questioned.

"No wonder Tokimi wanted the Clow book so bad," Li replied thoroughly.

"Tokimi?" Sakura looks at Li.

"A stupid conspiracy," Li nervously grinned.

"The keyhole…" Sora sees the keyhole on the Sakura's Star Clow Book shining. With his Hitomi keyblade, Sora's seals the keyhole, andmade this world safe and sound. Also, there were cherry blossoms coming out of the skies that bloom so beautifully. Everyone stared at it for a long time.

Meanwhile, Keroberos comes up to them and told everyone that Ms. Mackenzie's heart has been taken by the Heartless. Everyone gasped.

"Ms. Mackenzie lost her heart?" Sakura repeated the question.

"Don't everyone worry, we'll get her and her heart back," Sora said with determination. Sora is not going to let anyone be annihilated from the Heartless that easily.

"Thanks a bunch, Sora!" Keroberos thanked him for his courteousness and support.

"Oh, we would like to get you something, Sora," Sakura said as she gave him a new keyblade called, 'Cherry Blossoms'. After Sora retrived his new Keyblade in the Cardcaptors's World, a new portal to a new world has emerged.

"Sayonara!" Everyone from Cardcaptors Sakura yelled and waved at Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Come back soon!" Sakura yelled.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked towards the portal, and went on to a new adventure.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1. 'Opposite Armor' is one of the bosses Heartless in Traverse Town.

2. In Jiminy Cricket's Journal: Clow Reed is Chinese man who passed down the generations of the Clow Cards and the Book. A very mischievous person with a kind personality. Seemingly, Clow and Li are relatives.

3. Yue is one of the guardians for Sakura, like Keroberos is. He is the one that challenge Sakura at the 'Final Judgment' to see how powerful Sakura and the other cardcaptors are. Luckily, Sakura is the only one who has passed the judgment, and claimed her title as 'Mistress of the Clow Cards'.

4. Sakura's name is Japanese for 'Cherry Blossoms'. I think that's how I made up the keyblade's name for the Cardcaptor's World.

5. Ars Arcanum: A fomidable attack. After a combo, select followup attack again for a double combo. This attack can be used right after you defeat Captain Hook in Neverland. And yeah, this attack can be only done by Sora.

6. Kairi is one of Sora's friends from Destiny Islands.

7. Layla Mackenzie isSakura's school teacher. She is also a Cardcaptor who holds the bell as her weapon.

8. Li uses his Lasin Board to attack. This board contains the elemental powers of: Lighting, Fire, Wind, and Ice.

9. Don't you ever have a feeling that Li loves Sakura...a lot?


	12. Welcome to the Ninja Academy of Hell

Author's Notes: In this lovely chapter I am going to do is the today's popular anime, Naruto. Actually, I only seen a few episodes of Naruto, and I have less experience with it, so I came to my best friend, Nia, for little assistance with this chapter. Yes, she's knows more anime than me and she's Japanese, and she used to leave in Osaka for a while. SHE'S A FRIGGIN' BIG NARUTO FAN! All I know about Naruto from her is about a blonde-haired boy who goes to a Ninja Academy and learns some ninja techniques and meet new friends and rivals along the way (please forgive me that I'm making a lot of stuff up as you read along). Anyways, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are going to their world today. And yes, you get see Yuffie and Squall were they left off too. This is going to attract a lot of Naruto fans out here… I might get corrections, a little good comments and flames, too. So, Here is Greenwood- I mean, Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 12: Welcome to the Ninja Academy!

Where we left off, Yuffie and Squall were surrounded by ninjas! Luckily, Yuffie and Squall used their weapons to fight back. The two looked at their ninja enemies scornfully. Yuffie slightly pulls out her stars, ready to take action, and she threw them at the enemies. Squall used his powerful Gunblade and shoots it right at them. At the moment when the Ninjas got mad, they started to clone.

"I hate Ninja scrums!" Squall sneered.

"Well, you're calling me one!" Yuffie replied, as she looked at Squall in the eye.

A millions of daggers flew passed them and wiped away all the Ninjas. Suddenly, Squall and Yuffie looked at the boy with black, spiky hair and matching, dark eyes with the daggers in his hands. He wore a silver headband on his forehead and he look at Squall and Yuffie like he was missing something. Yuffie and Squall just blinked repeatedly at the black-haired stranger. Were they going to say anything or were they going to stand there looking at each other fascinatingly? That was the question running through their heads.

Unexpectedly, Yuffie broke the silence off, "Hi, there!"

Sasake gasped, and he silently said to Yuffie, "Hi."

"You know, you have great ninja tactics."

"Yeah…" Sasake said, and he walked off.

"Hey, where you going?" Yuffie asked.

This was going strangely. A boy save their lives and the next thing, he's too shy to say anything back.

"Scared off another one, I presume?" Squall uttered at Yuffie, closing his eyes in disbelief.

"Hey, at least I said something nice to him. Why don't you try saying thing nice to people and loose the cool attitude? Then, I'm sure people would start to appreciate you more."

"Give me a break…" Squall said, putting his hand on his forehead.

"I would break your head for giving me that look!"

"What look?"

"THAT look!"- Yuffie snapped furiously and constantly slaps the Squall for being, you know, _Squall_…

**Hidden Leaf Village**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy have arrived at the new world. This time they had to walked through and not fall from the sky like last time. As they saunter on, the things that the boys saw were ninjas, ninjas, and ninjas. These ninjas were practicing routines in the middle of morning dawn.

"Wow, I never had seen so many ninjas in my life." Sora gasped excitedly.

"We should keep a low profile by wearing these," Goofy uttered, holding up some gears in his hands. The first gear he first shotout were three Ninja Headbands, which he stole from the Ninja HQ unexpectedly.

"What are they?" Donald asked him.

"I don't know, but this is what those ninjas are wearing."

"Cool, ninja headbands!" Sora busted out, snatching the forehead protector headband out of Goofy's hand. Sora put on his headband like an eye patch. Donald put his on around his neck, and Goofy puts his on his forehead, putting his goggles around his neck. Goofy and Donald put their protection gloves on. Now that they have disguised themselves, they were ready to fit in with the ninja crowd. "So what do we do here?" Sora asked.

"I'm thinking practicing Ninja things!" Goofy blurted out the obvious.

"And how are we supposed to do that, exactly?"

Goofy looks at him, "Donald?"

"Hey I am a mage, not a ninja!" Donald exclaimed, folding his arms like there isn't a care in the world.

"Well, I think we should-"

"May I help you?" An unexpected voice questioned them.

"Whoa," Sora turns around and looks at him in the depth in the eye. He was only a ninja instructor here, but he looked very vicious at first. "We are kinda new here." Sora replied.

"Aren't we all? Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village. You must specify your name, age and place." Ninja Instructor instructed.

"Sora, age 15, and I live in a village…very faraway…"

"What type of village very faraway?"

"Umm, I don't know," Sora was starting to panicked. If he doesn't start thinking of a place soon, the ninja instructor will think that he's faking it all out.

"You're telling me that live in a village, and you don't know the name of your own village?" Ninja Instructor asked.

"Yes…I mean, no!" Sora was starting to get panicky for a second.

"WHAT IS IT THEN?" Ninja Instructor yelled at the bottom of his lungs.

Sora know that he's really, really mad and especially impatient. "It-It's…"

"He lives in Hidden Leaf Village!" Donald blurted out as soon as he saw the sign that just say 'Hidden Leaf'.

"Hidden Leaf Village? That's not very far away?" the Instructor replied, "Besides, we are in Hidden Leaf right now!"

"Well, we know that, but my house is far, far from the village!" Sora said, sweat dropping nervously. He was once saved thanks to the mage, Donald.

The Ninja Instructor wrote down Sora on the list. He next pointed to Donald with his pen. "Okay, Duckhead?"

"Donald, age 9, Hidden Leaf Village!" Donald replied.

"You're 9?" Sora whispered a question in Donald's ear.

Donald replied back in a whisper, "No, I'm just saying that!"

The Instructor wrote down Donald's registration. "Now, the dopey one?" Ninja Instructor said, pointing his pen directly to Goofy.

"Goofy, sir, I'm 16, and I live in Hidden Leaf Village!" Goofy replied to the Ninja Instructor.

"What a coincidence, all three of you are from Hidden Leaf Village. Now would you please excuse me?" Ninja Instructor excused himself as he writes Goofy's name on the list. Then, he walked off. The threeall took a deep sigh for relief.

"That was a close one!" Sora gasped for air.

"You said it…" Donald added.

"So, are we going to learn any Ninja stuff?" Goofy recalled.

Sora and Donald took another deep gasp from their gullible friend.

"Hello, you three must be new here." A young girl smiled atSora, Donald, and Goofy. She was at least 12, and she had pink hair and greenish set of eyes. Furthermore, she has a very intelligent personality.

"Yeah," Sora replied, looking at the girl confusingly, "who are you?"

"The name's Sakura!"

"Another Sakura?" Sora murmured.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything." Sora gasped nervously.

"I swear you said something!"

"It's probably nothing, right?"

Sakura took a deep sigh and gave Sora a remark, "You're weird, but you got spunk, kid! And spikes too…" Sakura said when she was touching his head.

"Uh… thank you, I think?" Sora replied, taking Sakura's hands off his hairdo.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Sora."

"Sora!" Sakura held Sora's hand, "I see you're going to fit right in!"

Sakura pointed Sora to the two ninjas fighting each other, almost killing each other to death. "Heh heh, I can see it right now…" Sora nervously grinned and asks himself, _'why was I here in this crazy ninja world?'_

"Who are they?" Sakura pointed.

"This is Donald and Goofy" Sora replied, introducing them to Sakura.

"What's happening?" Sakura waved.

"Hi!" Donald and Goofy waved back.

"Cool, so you wanna train me, since Naruto went off and left me?"

"Sure." Sora muttered, "Where is Naruto, anyways?"

"Probably somewhere playing tricks on people again."

Actually, Naruto was inside the Ninja School Cafeteria playing cards with one of his fellow Ninja members.

"Okay, big shot, give me what'cha got!" Naruto said obliviously loud.

"A queen?" said the guy, putting it smack down on the table. "Got anything above a queen?"

Naruto didn't have anything in his deck that is higher than a queen. All he had was a pair of nines, a ten, a one, and a three. He was out of options until he found a way: a way to cheat in the arts of a ninja. He replaced his three with an ace. He smiled and smashed the ace on the table. "I win!"

"That's- how did you?" he gasped in question.

"Just like that. It takes an experience ninja to win a card game!"

"Oh man!" the guy sighed in belief, he paid up, "Here's your ramen I save for-"

"Naruto, what do you think you're doing?" Kakashi the Ninja Teacher screamed in his ear.

"Um, playing a game?" Naruto lied.

"You better not be gambling again in this Ninja School."

"No, sir!" Naruto hid the ramen that the kid gave him from gambling.

"So…"

"We're just playing a game, c'mon Kakashi!"

"Yeah, it would've been better if you didn't use any ninja tricks involved!"

"What do you mean ninja tricks?"

"I know a lot of who you are, Naruto!" Kakashi pulled out the three card out of Naruto hands. Kakashi finally snatches the ramen from Naruto and gives it back to the student. Kakashi got calm with Naruto for a while. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing with your teammates, Sakura and Sasuke?" Naruto nodded his head to 'yes'. "Get out of here, Naruto! And I don't wanna see you gambling for ramen again!"

Naruto got out of the cafeteria by Kakashi's orders. "Can I at least get my stuff since your kicking me out?"

Kakashi aims the deck of cards at Naruto's head, and then missed. "Hah, that's perfect. You missed by a mile." Kakashi hits him with his bag and it hits him directly. Naruto falls on the ground. "I'm okay…"

Meanwhile when Naruto wasn't unconscious, he was walking all over the Ninja Academy looking for his teammates. "I wonder where Sakura is." Naruto asked himself. Suddenly, Sasuke showed up, crossing paths with Naruto. "Huh, Sasuke have you seen Sakura?"

"No I haven't…" Sasuke sounded harsh.

"Whoa, bad vibes makes a man turn into a cold-blooded killer, you know that!" Naruto knows that he doesn't like Sakura, but Naruto sure does. Naruto keeps whispering to himself, "Where is Sakura, you know we have to practice?"

Sakura was with Sora, Donald, and Goofy all long. Sora tries to criticize Sakura's every movement she makes. When Sakura hits Sora to the left, Sora goes left and repel. When Sakura goes to the right, Sora repels to he right. "You're really good at this! You must be taught by someone great!"

"Not really, I live near a place where there is lots of trees and water," Sora replied.

"Like an island?"

Sora excitedly exclaimed, "Yeah! That's it! An Island!"

"Sakura, I've found you!" There they were, loud mouth and Mr. Lonely, late as usual.

"About time, Naruto!" Sakura screamed, "What's the excuse this time?"

"Um, card playing?" Naruto replied with a nervous grin.

"For ramen noodles, huh?"

"How did you know?" Naruto gasped.

Sakura got into her scary mode and scares Naruto, "I know all there is to know!"

"Wow, I think your forehead is getting too big!"

Sakura hits Naruto on the head. "Don't start this today, okay?"

"Okay," said Naruto all dizzy-like.

"Can we start training now?" Sasuke asked.

"You're letting him join on our team?"

Naruto nodded, getting in front of her before it even got personal. "Remember what Hatake said, we're a team and teams always stick together."

"We'll if he is teaming with you, then I teaming with them…"

Naruto looked at the three behind Sakura. They look like they seem to be lost or something. "Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"They are Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"New recruits, huh?" Sasuke said, "Sakura, you can really pick out a-"

"For your information, they are skilled!"

"Yeah, first class in swimming." Sora recalled, making the three faced at him stupid. Sora nervously grin, "Anyways, I'm Sora…"

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Naruto!" Naruto announced. He pointed to Sasuke, "This is Sasuke."

"Hi." They all waved.

"Naruto, do you notice anything weird today?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at Sakura's forehead. "Yes, I see a slight difference that Sakura's forehead has gotten bigger." Naruto got hit double the times from that remark he just made about her.

"I saw some ninjas on my way to school. They were all wearing black, and they all came from some other village. They also were attacking a ninja girl and a guy with a scar on his face."

Donald, Sora, and Goofy gasped in unison.

_"A ninja girl?"_ Donald reacted.

_"A guy with a scar on his face?"_ Goofy reacted too.

"Yuffie and Squall!" They all remembered it together. It's was true. When they said their vows, after all of Sora's friends separated from each other, they promised, _'No matter what happens, their hearts will be connected and, alas, they will find each other'_. "Have you seen them, are they in danger?" Sora asked Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't say a word. Naruto was confused.

Sakura just exclaimed, "Hey, it looks like they know them…"

"Sasuke, we gotta know!" Sora came up to him.

Sasuke started saying words, "Um, I think they're… alright…"

"We should go and find them!"

"Wait, you can't leave the ground without telling the teachers, that's strictly off limits," Sakura shouted at them.

"Don't worry your big head, Sakura, we got it all planned," Naruto replied in a wink.

"Naruto, I'm warning you!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura told their teachers that they'll be leaving the forest for emergency and they'd agree. Just as long as they be back by daybreak. The three reported back to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Thanks for helping us out," Sora said generously.

"Anytime." Naruto puts his thumb in the air. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, who was being silent as usual. Naruto said, "Sasuke, what made you wanna go?"

"Um… before I left…" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ears, "I saw that ninja girl was looking right at me. And she said some things, but I left her without saying anything back. I just wanna chance to say 'thank you'."

"Was she cute?" Naruto asked which caused him to be hit on the head by Sakura again. Only this time, it's triple the times. He looked back at Sakura, "What was that for?"

"For being stupid! We can all hear you, you know? No wonder people call you the 'loudest' out of the whole damn ninja school…"

"Dang," Naruto whispers in Sasuke's ears, "Between you and me, I think she likes me."

SMACK! Naruto got slapped…

"Ouch, what did I do?"

Thus, the search for Squall and Yuffie had begun.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1. When ninjas clone each other I think it's called the 'bunshin no jutsu'.

2. In Jiminy Cricket's Journal Entry: Kakashi Hatake is Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Sakura's ninja trainer. He reads romance mangas most of the time, and he helps the three approved in their ninja skills. He is one of the Hidden Leaf Village's top ninjas. He becomes more significant throughout the Naruto World saga.

3.** For Naruto Fans Only:** Can you guys help me out here? Like give me the cool ninja techniques they use, and the main villain of the series? You can post it in your reviews or just email me about it. It's not that hard.

4. Naruto's favorite food is ramen (It's Inuyasha's too…).


	13. The Thin Lines Between Love and Hate

Author's Notes: Today is the thirteenth chapter and the second segment to Naruto. It's going to be very…how to put it…strange. The guys are going to find Yuffie and Squall, and somehow the Heartless and Kakashi are going after them too. Yuffie and Sakura start a hatred relationship between them. Besides, are there any Naruto fans, besides AznHmBoi, who knows the techniques and the main villain of this story? Nevertheless, here's what you guys all been waiting for- another crappy, yet exciting chapter to Anime Kingdom.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Lines Between Love and Hate

The quest begins as Sora, Naruto, and the others go out to find Yuffie and Squall. With ninjas lurking around, they know for sure that the two must be in trouble. All six of them were running in the forest, searching all over for the two, still no sight of them. The six rest for a while and starts walking around for a little bit. "Gees, at this rate, we'll never find them," Naruto panted.

"Or in this case, GET LOST!" Sakura added.

"I'm sorry you guys," Sora replied, "I didn't want all of you to come with me and get in trouble by the-…"

"…-That's okay. Besides Sora, you're our friend. And we won't disappoint you. Right, boys?" Sakura looked at Naruto and Sasuke behind her, lacking moral support. Naruto was playing with his cube, twisting and turning; Sasuke was meditating. Sakura was ready to target, hit, and destroy on both on them. "WAKE UP!" Sakura instantly slapped both of them really, really hard. Sasuke's and Naruto's faces were very red and sore. "You guys are not helping at all!"

"What are we supposed to do!" Naruto asked, rubbing his sore cheeks from Sakura's hard slap.

"Maybe you can be more supportive? Sora is trying to find his friends."

"Sorry, Sakura. But I'm tired." Naruto starts pulling off his left shoe, and the socks were reeking. "One thing for sure: never wear the same socks five days in a row." That's correct. Everyone was covering their nose from Naruto's deadly odor from his sock. Sora, Donald, and Goofy passed out together, so did Sasuke and Sakura. "Aw come on, guys. The odor isn't that bad." Naruto starts smelling his socks. "Whoa man, that is nasty!" Suddenly, Naruto passes out as well. Maybe he learns something from this? We terribly do not know….

Later, everyone went back to searching for the ninja girl and the guy with a scar on his face- Yuffie and Squall. The group of six went so far, they were also wondering how to get back to the ninja grounds again.

"We gotten so far, and still we can find Quail and Fluffy," Naruto moaned.

"It's Squall and Yuffie," Sora corrected Naruto.

"Whatever…"

Sakura looked at Naruto, angrily. "Don't whatever him, it's your fault. You and your stinkin' sock made us have amnesia." Naruto tries to ignore her. "Hey, are you listening to me, Naruto?"

"I can smell your breath, loud and clear!" Naruto blurted out. Sakura was growling. She took Naruto by the collar and strangled him.

"SORA!" A voice echoed through the forest. It somehow echoed towards their way. The guys looked narrow and saw dark figures of a girl and a boy walking side by side. "IS THAT YOU!"

"Squall! Yuffie!" Sora called out. The two dark figures appeared as what Sora's mentioned- Squall and Yuffie. They were so glad to see Sora again.

"Sora, I'm so glad to see you again!" Yuffie smirked, patting both sides of his shoulders.

"Sora, have you found the keyholes to other worlds yet?" Squall asked in a very detailed way.

"Yeah…We found two…why?"

Squall sighed and put his hand on his forehead. "That's not enough to stop all the Heartless in every world."

"How many keyholes have you two find?" Donald asked.

"None."

"None!" The three of them replied together.

"This is the only world we've been to! We looked everywhere for the keyhole, but the Heartless kept getting in the way. I knew we shouldn't have split. We needed Sora to find and seal all the keyholes, especially the keyhole to this world." Yuffie said. The three, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, were temporarily confused. A keyhole to this world? What the hell is that? "C'mon, Sora!"

"Okay, we found your friends and now we got to seal some stupid keyhole?" Naruto asked. "What the hell is going on here!"

"Naruto…I-" Sora actually can't explained. He didn't want to expose more to people about the danger that he put himself in. "-can talk about this when we get back to the Hidden Leaf Village?"

"Okay." Naruto replied, "But with all detail." Sora and Naruto smiled at each other, but when Sora reveals the secret. They won't be smiling for long.

"Hey, I know you!" Yuffie pointed out to Sasuke, "You're that kid that saved us before, weren't you?" Sasuke only blushed, couldn't think of…erm…any words to say to Yuffie. Sakura was looking at him and her in a very provoked way. Her face turned steaming pinkish red as Sasuke starts to blush more and more of what Yuffie is trying to say to him. Now Miss Smart Aleck has burst and her scale is now up to 11/10 off the meter of extreme pissed-off. She starts to grab Sasuke out of the way when it started to go any further:

"Have you said thank you enough?" She replied.

"We're just talking, okay?" Yuffie replied.

"Yeah, that's what we're doing?" Sasuke added.

Sakura pushed him out of the way, making him hit against the tree. "Alright girl, let's settle this in a battle, for good!" Yuffie and Sakura eyes stating to flame as they stare at each other face-to-face. The boys were just looking at them oddly.

Sora asked, "I don't think they'll be friends for a while…"

"Indeed." Squall added.

It was getting pretty self-explanatory that the girls didn't like each other. Meanwhile, an earthquake shook the forest for ten seconds. All of a sudden, all of these ninjas appear out of nowhere. Unlike the Ninjas that Squall, Yuffie, and Sasuke fought before they had glowing, yellow eyes. And they somehow have a familiar symbol on their ninja costume. In the heartbeat, everyone knows who they are: expect Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. They encountered those tons of times, but not in this form that they have taken. They were-

"The Heartless!" Donald and Goofy yelled.

"Who again?" Naruto asked.

"…those without hearts…" Squall added. "These filthy little creatures are back! I'm ready for them."

"Me too!" Sora replied, sticking with Squall. They hesitatingly were ready to attack the Heartless. As the Ninja Heartless spot their target on both Squall and Sora, the two took out their weapons. Sora took out two of his keyblades that he received from both Inuyasha's and Card Captor's World- the Hitomi and Cherry Blossoms. With that, Squall took out his infamous Gunblade. "HYAH!" The two charged at the Ninja Heartless, but the Heartless were quick and swift making them invulnerable to attack physically. Ninja Heartless threw stars at Squall and Sora, making it really complicated and painful. Naruto step into the scene. He had to do something, so he did. Naruto concentrated on his full power with his hand on top lying on the ground. Energy was pumped in his hands.

"RASENGEN!" Naruto summoned a powerful gust of wind (typhoon) on the Heartless and they suddenly disappeared because this truly was a strong attack. And because there was lots of Ninja Heartless, his 'Jutsu' started going out of control. "Oh, damn…" Naruto cursed.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke yelled at him, holding on to the tree.

Sakura took place and started to summon, "Kai." It stopped Naruto's entire wind rage.

"Naruto, what were you trying to do? Get us all killed?" Donald responded.

"Gees, I'm sorry!" Naruto apologized harshly. Suddenly, a Ninja Heartless was right behind Naruto. Sora saw it and used two of this keyblades and wiped out the last Heartless. Naruto saw behind and looked at Sora destroying the Heartless for him, "Whoa, thanks."

"No problem."

"You know what, Sora? Now it's the time, I _really_ want to hear your secret."

"…Or maybe I should tell you…" a voice replied. The voice came up to them and it appears to be-

"Kakashi…"

"Sora," Kakashi pointed his finger directly at him, "and his friends are not from this world. And they are searching for the keyhole to this world, so they can destroy this it. Am I right, Keyblade master?"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura gasped.

"No, that's not completely true," Sora replied. "We came to seal the keyhole so the world can be safe. Not destroy it."

"-But you must should have remember by now that no one, not even a keyblade master himself, can open the world and meddling affairs to other worlds."

"Do you think that we know that?" Yuffie said the obvious.

Sora added on, "We were sent by Sailor Pluto to save this world and seal the keyholes. You have to understa-"

"-You are lying, knowing to be true. You lied to everyone. You lied to the ninja instructor that you are from this village. You lied to three of my student Genins and you put them to labor for you to find your friends and the keyhole. How can we ever believe you?"

"Please, I was only trying to help! We are not evil!"

"Sayonara…"

Sora's blue eyes were narrowed on Kakashi, who was about to summon a dangerous attack. His hands starts to make seals and his hands positioned facing forward. Blue lighting came sparkling in his hands. Kakashi looked narrowly at Sora.

Everyone was in a pause of a gasp. In slow motion, Kakashi summoned his attack. "SORA!"

"RAIKIRI!" A big bolt of thunder almost was about to struck Sora.

"Sora, get out of the way!" Naruto pushed Sora and the lightning missed them.

"Naruto, what do you think you're doing?" Kakashi shrieked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Naruto replied.

Kakashi was about to attack again, but that was until he saw Naruto's eyes. When he saw Naruto's blue and serious eyes, his eyes looked like his true form is around to come forth any minute. Kakashi just flunked out and cancel his assault. He sigh an order, "I want Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto back to the Hidden Leaf Village."

"But what about-"

"I said back at the Hidden Leaf Village, now!" Kakashi just snapped.

"Yes, sir!" The three moaned and they looked all sad. They looked at Sora one last time. Sora's eyes narrowed determinedly. Their eyes went off of Sora's and the three headed back to the village.

"You guys might be Heartless slayers, but you will never find the keyhole to this world!" Kakashi walked back with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to the Hidden Leaf Village. "Don't ever let me ever see your faces in our village."

As Kakashi turned his back and left, Donald raised his finger up in the air, almost summoning his Thundaga. Sora grabbed Donald's wrist to prevent him from using his magic.

"So what do we do now, Sora?" Goofy asked him.

Sora might not have his ninja friends with him to fight side-by-side with, but he will try his best to use his ninja experiences that Sakura and/or Naruto showed him. He looked at his two of his keyblades, like, _is now or never?_ "There is only one thing that we can do. Come on, we can find the keyhole together…" As Sora walked on, so did Donald…Goofy…Squall…and Yuffie…

**Queen Beryl's Manor**

Lie beyond this darkness, Queen Beryl waits patiently on her throne. She was instantly gazing in her crystal ball that can see present actions on her enemies. Right now, she sees Sora, the keyblade master, walking through the forest with his buddies. And Queen Beryl found out that he was without Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. "Hmm, this could be a lot easier, without his Ninja buddies to guide him. Too bad he doesn't know the tactics of a chunin…"

"Maybe we should get rid of him?" said a young. He was almost similar to Sasuke. He has black hair and black eyes, and he had the same forehead protector as his counterpart. His name is Itachi Uchiha. His partner Kisame Hoshikagi was right beside them. "Even though, it's a matter of time that he might the keyhole. Don'tcha think?"

"Yes…" Queen Beryl replied calmly, "…You may do as you please, just as long as that boy and his friends are gone…"

"Come on, Itachi," smirked Kisame, "Let's teach those puppies some new tricks."

Itachi nodded with a clear simper on his face. With eyes like that, it seems like they have it all schemed, and they're already to make an ambush on the keyblade master and his friends.

* * *

**Footnotes: **

1. There are different types of ninjas. One is Genin, a beginner rank (Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura). Another one is a Chunin, sort of like a rank for traveling ninjas (Yuffie). Jounin is like a teacher/elite rank (Kakashi). Kage is the strongest ninjas in a village. And last, but not least is hokage- Uh, I think I'll talk about it later in the chapters… (Thanks to AznHmBoi for this description.)

2. Gunblade is like a blade, shaped like a gun. It can also spout fire like a gun too. This weapon can only be used by Squall himself.

3. 'Jutsu' is another word for 'attack'

4. 'Raikiri' is like the 'Chidori', but with more power. I think it releases a powerful lightning out of his hand. (Thanks to Niami for this description).

5. 'Thundaga' (Thunder) is the highest level of magic.


	14. The Survival Examination of Naruto

Author's Note: Thanks for over 50 reviews for the past month, guys! All right! In this well-fed chapter, Naruto shows Sora, Donald, and Goofy how to hit your ninja enemy, and they have to survive as well. In addition to all of the hysteria, Yuffie and Squall goes back to the Hollow Bastion days, and Sakura and Sasuke, especially Naruto joins the Sora and the gang. However the path that they have chosen was apparently a deadly one.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Survival Examination

**Hidden Leaf Village**

Kakashi was with his students in their daily training. The guys were lacking training since the fiasco at the forest. Incept, Naruto was the one who was lacking off most. Kakashi, their trainer, begins to notice his students were in a daze and they were worried. He stood up and said, "Everyone get your minds on your training!" Sakura and Sasuke heed his every word and went back to their training. As for Naruto, he is determined not to. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto had to say something, so he did, "I can't believe you used that attack on him! You didn't get him the any chances that he's bad!"

"You don't understand. He is one of the Keyblade Masters that destroys the worlds for darkness!"

"Everyone knows Sora is not like that, but you!"

"Looks can be deceiving." Kakashi snapped at Naruto and turned his back for a second.

"Kakashi, why does it matter where he's from? I think he's trying to seal that keyhole so those Heartless creatures don't get to it first."

Kakashi looked back at Naruto, "And destroy this world!"

"But-"

"-end of discussion! Now, back to your training, Uzumaki!" Kakashi replied. This was not going well for the others, even Sasuke and Sakura notice some changes in Naruto. Naruto was upset and frustrated.

He stomped his feet at his tutor, "Well, I don't wanna train…"

Sakura and Sasuke gasped. They knew this was going absolutely too far. The two didn't hesitate to prevent this to go any further.

"Then get lost," explained Kakashi.

"Okay, maybe I will." Naruto got his weapons, his attitude and walked away from Kakashi and the others.

"Naruto…" Sasuke and Sakura almost marched with him, until Kakashi stretch his arms in front of them.

"Leave him. He's not wanted in this school ever again," He gave them a quick sigh.

**Forest**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy, along with Yuffie and Squall are still looking for the keyhole to this world. Since there is no one that can help them, they have to seek for the keyhole themselves. "Let's split up from here. That way we can find the keyhole," Squall said.

Sora nodded. "Okay."

"Then what should we do if we find the keyhole?" Donald asked.

"Just seal it and report back at this spot," Yuffie said to Donald, "Don't worry we'll be fine."

"C'mon guys!" Sora said, leading the way. The two groups went their opposite directions in the forest. Sora, Donald, and Goofy went their way and so did Squall and Yuffie. Sora and the gang had found that there is no sign of anything or anyone. "Okay, now what are we supposed to do?" Suddenly, a Ninja Heartless appears and gave them an ambush. Goofy blocked his attack with his shield. "Whoa, thanks Goofy!" Sora took out his Hitomi Keyblade and pulled it out in front of him. So did Donald with his wand as another Heartless approaches behind them…

The Heartless behind them dissolves. "You guys will be lost without me!" The guys turned around. It appeared that he has daggers in both of his hands and he was wearing an orange jumpsuit. Wait a minute? Daggers? An Orange Jumpsuit? "Naruto!" Sora called.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Naruto said smiling.

"I don't get it. How did he escape from the village?" Donald solicited.

"I just got out of there. You know, I felt sad for what Kakashi said, and I just left."

"Oh yeah I was just about to say that. I just wanna say sorry for not telling you in the first place," Sora replied.

"No dilemma," Naruto nodded. He stretches out his hand. "Say, since you're battling ninjas, I'll aid you on some of the Hidden Leaf Village techniques!"

Sora blurted, "What?"

"Sora, you are officially a Genin ninja."

"And what about us?" Donald included, folding his arms.

Naruto look at Donald and Goofy and rolled his eyes in belief. "Okay, I'll teach you guys too."

Sora smiled nervously. "But would it be too much trouble? I mean, we don't wanna hurt each other."

"Do you wanna know how to defeat those creatures or not?"

They nodded.

"Alright let's get to work!"

**Step 1: Goofy learns the basics, how to hit a person without a weapon.**

Naruto was standing there with no weapons and Goofy had to try to hit him. Goofy held up his shield in confusion, "I don't think I should hit ya, Naruto!"

"C'mon Goofy," said Naruto, "Just pretend I'm a Heartless or something."

"Oh, okay." Goofy hits Naruto with everything he got through his shield, yet Naruto was untouchable. Goofy ponders, "Dang, how did you do that?"

**Step 2: Donald learns basics, how to clone yourself.**

Naurto meditates and he had summon a clone of himself, "Okay Donald, you're turn." His clone said, "Just say the magic word: 'Clone no Jutsu'!"

"Clone no Jutsu!" As Donald summoned his words, he didn't actually summon a clone of himself. He looked at his created clone, "Ahhhh! Daisy!"

Naruto slaps his head.

**Step 3: Sora learns the basic, how to summon a useless yet useful attack.**

"All right Sora, watch this, SEXY NO JUTSU!" Naruto called his trick. He then turns into a steaming, naked woman.

Sora blushes in madness, and so did Donald and Goofy. Sora begged, "Okay Naruto, you can stop now."

**Step 4: How to hit your direct target without missing.**

Donald was standing there with an apple on his head waiting for Naruto to throw his dagger. Naruto constantly threw his dagger and it aimed perfectly in the apple on Donald's head. Unexpectedly, when Donald saw Sora trying to hit the apple on his head, he panicked. As Sora tries to hit the apple on Donald's head, Donald ran off screaming. "Donald, come back here!" Sora ran after him, "I haven't even hit the apple yet!" This was very disappointing for Naruto. The three were absolutely hopeless.

**Hidden Leaf Village**

It was dark outside and everyone was sound asleep. Except for Sasuke, who was constantly packing his weapons. Sakura heard the noises and woke up. She saw Sasuke doing something to his bags. "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

Sasuke replied, "I'm going with Naruto!"

"What! But if Kakashi finds out-"

"Let him find out, I'm not going to let this world be destroyed because of him."

"Sasuke, I- I never seen you like this before."

"Now you have." Sasuke pack the last bag and went out the door, "Don't tell anyone."

"Wait! I'm coming with you!"

"Come on then."

As Sakura and Sasuke left the school, Itachi came in and took over. "This village needs a little more decorating…Don't you think so?" He said to the Heartless. The Heartless knew what to do…

**Forest**

Sora was with Naruto underneath the tree, looking at the stars.

Naruto looks back at Sora, "You know what, Sora?"

"What?" Sora replied.

"When I get strong enough, I will become the Hokage of Hidden Leaf Village."

"Hokage?"

"Yeah, Hokage is the top ninja in the region."

"Wow, that's a big dream you're chasing."

"Sure is." Naruto look back at the stars begin and realized his full potiental…his dream. Sora also mesmerized too. Behind that mischievous, selfish center is a great boy with a great heart fulfilling his own dreams. "And when I'm done with that, I would like to go to other worlds like you do."

"Huh?" Sora falls back on Naruto. He didn't know that Naruto's eyes were so determined. "Sure, why not? I may take you with me sometimes."

"Really? That would be great." Naruto said. "I know I will get there. I know I will."

As Sora and Naruto continued with their conversation, Donald and Goofy were taking a moonlight scroll to regain their thoughts, or in this case, the keyhole.

"What a bunch palookas!" Donald shouted out. "Don't they know that we are on a serious mission?"

"Well, sometimes ya got to take a break from all of that bad karma that's comin' around, Donald." Goofy said, "I think that is what we need to do."

"Hmm…"

Squall and Yuffie were still walking and still searching for that keyhole. Squall starts clenching his fist to the tree with fury. "Where the hell is that keyhole?"

"Well, punching a tree to death is not going to find it," Yuffie said.

"Got any bright ideas?"

"Nothing I can think of."

"This is pointless."

Yuffie sighed and look down on the ground. Maybe Squall was right, it was pointless. Something bugged Yuffie to death. She said, "Squall, I was wondering. Why don't you like ninjas?"

"What does this have to do finding the keyhole?" Squall asked not even answer her question.

"Hey, I'm just asking."

Squall sighed and told Yuffie anyways, "When I was back in Hollow Bastion. The ninjas took my lunch money."

"What?"

"I was only six okay!" Squall regains his thoughts. In his head there was a female ninja and a male ninja taking his lunch money from and pushed him around. "That's why I hated ninjas ever since."

"Well, I'm a ninja right?" Yuffie recalled to Squall. Squall looked at her and nods. "And you don't hate me right?" He nods again. "You see, I won't ever take your lunch money ever again."

Squall snapped out of his mind and looks diagonally at Yuffie. He yelled in her face, "You're saying that your that ninja who took my lunch money?"

Yuffie covered his mouth. "Oops. I think I just let that one slip out."

"Come here, Yuffie!" Squall tries to grab Yuffie, so he can strangle her for what she had done.

"Aagh!" Yuffie shouted, "Squall, it was just a elementary prank!" Squall chased Yuffie off until he finally gets her.

Donald and Goofy where still walking and then they heard bushes crumbling. "Huh?" The two thought it was the wind or the tree, but it was-

"It's Sakura and Sasuke." Goofy called.

"Donald? Goofy?" Sakura said.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke added.

"He's with Sora, why?" Donald said to him.

"Show us to him."

"Right this way!" Goofy and Donald lead the way to Naruto and Sora's hideout. They were still under that tree in a cold, starry night.

"Sora? Naruto?" Sasuke called.

Sora and Naruto looked up at them, and their faces were in supense. "Sakura? Sasuke? What are you two doing here?"

Sakura replied. "We felt sorry and we wanted to you know if you are okay."

"Yeah…why do you ask?" Naruto said.

"Umm, no reason." Sakura pat Sasuke on the shoulders, "Let's go back."

Naruto rolled his blue eyes. He going say it, but he's not going to like it. "Okay you guys can go, but if old man Kakashi finds out-"

"You don't have to worry because he's gone." A stranger's voice added and replied.

"What?" The guys look behind them and saw just a moving forest in the cold wind.

"Wh-who are you!" Sora shuddered.

The man appeared out of nowhere. He had black hair, yellow eyes, and a zombie face. He carries a humongous weapon blade with bandages wrapped around it. He smirked at his little rivals, "Kisame. Kisame's the name. And I just came to tell you an important announcement."

"Like what?"

"Your teacher including the whole school has been burn in hell."

"What?" The Hidden Leaf Ninja Genins were the most surprise. They learn ninja techniques from that academy when they were little kids. As Kisame pulled out his heavy big weapon, they start running for their lives. Suddenly a force field shielded Naruto and Sora in and let the others out.

"Where are you kids think you're going?" Kisame asked them, "Why don't you stay here for a while and have a little talk, eh?"

"What!" Naruto yelled as he hits his fist on the invisible, clear force field.

"He blocked us in!" Sora blurted out. "Donald! Goofy! Sakura! Sasuke!"

"To free your friends, I will give you one shot: all you have to do is fight with me." Kisame replied, "If you win, you get to keep your friends. If I win, I will feed your hearts to the Heartless. Understand?"

"Deal!" Sora shouted and calls forth his keyblade, Hitomi.

Naruto pulled out his daggers in thrust for anger. He sacredly said to himself. "Man, if we lose than it's over."

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1. 'SEXY no jutsu' is attack made by the mischievous Naruto. He transforms into a naked woman, and he probably wipes out the 3rd hokage with his attack.

2. Sorry I lied about the schedule to my fanfic. Even promises were meant to be broken.


	15. Kisame's Battle To The Death!

Author's Notes: Now, back to Naruto. The guys are going to battle Kisame, so that should be thrilling. And we all hope Sora knows how to fight this guy because this dude has some slick moves, and he has the same blade as Cloud do in KH. All I know is this chapter is going to be prodigious.

* * *

Chapter 15: Kisame's Battle

Kisame challenged Sora and Naruto to this battle and they accept it. The price is their hearts. As the cold blew like the howling wind, the three haven't made a move or budge an inch. Sakura, Sasuke, Donald, and Goofy were outside the force field narrowing their eyes at their match. When Naruto slid his feet, Kisame didn't hesitate to attack. He put forward his blade in front of him and swiftly slammed it side-up. Both of them move out of the way and saw the mark he made on the ground. It was enormous.

"Whoa, we're done for!" Naruto said in shock.

Kisame walked forward with a wicked grin on his face. His sword was pointing to Naruto, which is going to be his first target. Sora knew he was going after Naruto first, so he had to distract him. "Stop!" Sora cast Stopga on Kisame, yet no effect. Suddenly, Kisame's death eyes narrowed at Sora.

He said in dignity, "You shall be first then!" In a quick swish of his blade, Sora got out of way from his attack. Instantly, blood came down his left arm. Sora knelled down in pain.

"Sora, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes I'm okay!" Sora said in pain. He was almost falling into a coma.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy called out behind the force field.

As Sora is figuring out how to concentrate on how to focus his eyes on Kisame, Kisame took his blade point in front of Sora. He then releases it up in the air and let it come down until it reaches the tip of Sora's head. Everyone gasped outside and called out his name, but it was no use. When the Kisame's 'Samehade Blade' reaches Sora's head, all went black, and everyone saw him he froze to the ground. It appeared to be a clone of Sora's.

"What the-!" Kisame cried out.

"Looking for me?" Kisame looked behind and saw Sora talking to him.

"How did you escape?"

"Simple," Sora explained, "I used my clone attack thanks to Naruto, now I know how I mastered these attacks. I used my heart."

"Your heart? That's a lame excuse," Kisame rejected, "When I get through with you, you won't have a heart!"

Sora nodded silently. "Without warning, Naruto and I are going to finish you off!" Sora took out his keyblade and put it in fight position.

"Fair enough." Kisame put out his sword in front of him and starts charging after Sora. Sora blocked Kisame's sword with his Hitomi Keyblade. Sora struggles to counter it with his keyblade, but every time Kisame hits him with his huge sword, he starts to harden his attack every time Sora dodges it. Kisame slanted his sword sideways and starts to rip off Sora's jacket sleeve. Sora ran out of the way, yet Kisame was eager to follow him. Sora fell down on the ground and Kisame stops and raises his keyblade in the air. His blade turned upward and Kisame positioned it on top of Sora. As Kisame's quick blade almost hit Sora, Naruto slammed his daggers in Kisame's stomach. Kisame felt the pain and took a few steps back. When Kisame grunted in twinge, Sora jumped in and knocked him down with his 'Sonic Blade' at the same time. "How could I lose to the likes of you?" Kisame said. Naruto kick him down and Kisame was KO'd.

The battle was over, but there was still a problem.

"The force field is still here?" Sora recalled.

"But how? We defeated that moron fair and square."

"It is useless!" said the Kisame, in a frail and quivering voice. "No one can defeat me and gets away with it!" Sora and Naruto turned around and saw Kisame woken up from his coma. He stood up and as he grabbed his sword it starts glowing red with energy. "You won't escape from me!" Naruto and Sora were in shock. They really need to get out of there!

"KYUCHOSE NO JUTSU!" A thousand holds of lightning strikes the evil Kisame down. And this time, he is in a strong blackout. Something dropped of the floor. It was Kisame's accessory 'Hell's Trinity.' The man who attack him picked it up and said looking at it, "So, this is what he was using?"

"Kakashi?" recalled Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and Sora, behind them were Sasuke, Sakura, Donald, and Goofy. "The Heartless is growing vast in numbers, and they're destroying the village. They must be controlled by someone evil because they are impassive to wonder on their own. I think this is the time for the keyblade master to do his bidding."

Sora nodded to Kakashi with a serious look. Kakashi Hatake gave Sora the Hell's Trinity.

"Naruto, you come with him."

"What?" Naruto shrieked.

"The keyblade master cannot do it on his own. He needs an experience ninja to stop them."

"Experience?" Naruto cowards in fear, "B-but why not you?"

"I'm going to search for that keyhole…" Kakashi said, "…The Heartless could be there any minute…"

While Kakashi saunters on to find the keyhole to this world, the force field disappeared and the two groups reunited again.

Sora classified, "Okay, Naruto and I will go find the boss!"

"Wait, I'm going with you," Sasuke called.

"Sasuke?"

"I know who's behind this, and I know where he hides out."

"All right, come with us."

"And what about us?" Donald asked.

"Don't worry, we'll fight off the last Heartless that is still alive," said Sakura.

"Yep. And with our own Ninja skills, we can beat them Heartless." Goofy added.

"Okay," Donald nodded.

"Now hands and wings in here," Naruto called out. The six of them put their hands in together, and then they let loose. At the same moment, the Ninja Heartless had come to greet them.

"Goofy! Donald! Let's go!" Sakura shouted, holding up her dagger. She slashed all the Heartless that stand in her way.

"Great. Another Sora," Donald sighed. Donald and Goofy got out their weapon and walked off with Sakura to fight the Heartless. Naruto and Sora went their way to find the person who is responsible for this. And they have Sasuke to guide them.

Kisame was lying their in the dark night with his eyes open. Was he dead or alive? We did not know…

* * *

**Footnotes: **

1. 'Samehade' or 'Shark Tail Blade' is Kisame's sword that is about the same size as Cloud's sword in KH. Especially when it looks the same.

2. 'Sonic Blade' is one of Sora's abilities. Slash an enemy while rushing past. Select follow-up attack at the right time for a combo. Mid-range attack: Cost 2 MP. This also appeared in Kingdom Hearts after Cerberus is first defeated and Cloud is sitting along by the Olympus Coliseum. He gave Sora this ability.

3. I did a lot of Cloud Strife cameosis, didn't I?

4. 'Hell's Trinity' is more like the 'Trinity Limit'. Guess you have to read more to find out its true power.


	16. Hell's Trinity Has Awaken

**Author's Notes:** Sora and Naruto are going to battle Itachi Uchida. There's a problem Sasuke fights alone in the forest, and Sakura and Donald start a fight with each other instead of the Heartless. What's Kakashi doing? What is Squall and Yuffie doing? What the hell is Naruto doing to Sora? You really wanna know? Then you have to see it and read for yourselves. It's really long though. I suggest you to take immediate breaks.

* * *

Chapter 16: Hell's Trinity

When the guys saw Itachi's hideout, it was dark, misty, and crawling with Ninja-like Heartless! Sasuke led Sora and Naruto to his hangout. "He's waiting, I can sense it." Sasuke replied with a deep calm sigh.

"Can you tell us how to defeat Itachi, Sasuke?" Sora asked.

Sasuke close his eyes in belief. "There's not an easy way you can defeat him, but listen closely. Itachi is too powerful to attack at the front-…"

"…-so we must attack at the back of him, right?" Naruto called.

Sasuke nodded agreeably, and then Sora and Naruto scurried towards the door. "Sora, Naruto? Good luck." The two eyes looked back at Sasuke and saw a genuine smile that they never seen on his face before. The two nodded as they smiled back and ran to the door and opened it. Meanwhile when Sasuke walked back to the forest, he stopped and watches as the wind howls rarely. Suddenly, Kisame ambush behind him and gave him a swing of his own blade. Sasuke swiftly jumped out of way, tumbling to a tree. Kisame charged with all his might and strike his blade to tree, which it was almost close to Sasuke's head.

Kisame grinned evilly, "All Hidden Leaf Villagers must lose their hearts!"

Sakura, Donald, and Goofy took down every last Heartless that stood in their way. "Okay guys, we're done." Sakura replied, "I must admit, you guys have gotten a lot stronger."

"And a lot to go when we die!" Donald whispered to Goofy.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" Sakura said.

"Wait a cotton-picking minute," Donald said, "Who died and made you leader?"

"I didn't say I was! What are you guys talking about, huh?"

"Well, you're ordering us around like that?"

"You guys, we are a team," Sakura said. Donald turned his head and folded his arm. "C'mon guys, why is everyone turning against me?" Goofy and Donald didn't respond to her question. Then she starts to become irritated. "Fine, be that way!" Sakura ran off without Donald and Goofy.

Goofy, on the other hand, was bewildered of what happened and why Donald had begun to act like such a jerk. He said to him, "Donald, why did you do her like that?"

"Do what?" Donald asked.

"Well, you started this fight with Sakura."

"So."

"So?" At the moment, a swarm of Ninja Heartless begins to surround them. "Uh-oh!" Donald use Firaga on the Heartless, yet they quickly maneuvered out of the way. Donald didn't know what to do, and Goofy can't charge all the Heartless by himself. It was pointless until Donald thought of something else. "Goofy!" Donald cast 'Aeroga' on Goofy and also himself. "Let's go Goofy, we need to find Sakura!" Goofy winked and put his thumb up saying, "Okay!" The two being surrounding my swirls of wind charged at the Heartless and they were off to find Sakura.

Inside Itachi's hideout, Sora and Naruto sought out into the room. All in this dark place was walls covered in tree limbs and green fire. It was more like a 'Maleficent' lighthouse. "So where Itachi?" Sora's voice echoed throughout the room.

Naruto yelled for his enemy to come out, "Itachi, if you don't come out and face like man I am gonna tear this place apart." Unfortunately Naruto's echoes were loud, but it didn't show Itachi's face. "I'm dead serious!"

"Give your mouth a rest!" Itachi's voice echoed through the room. Also, a speeding flame hits Naruto at the front. Naruto felt the force, and he was left on the ground in unconscious.

"Naruto!"

Itachi appeared out of nowhere and gave Sora a warm greeting. "You must be the Keyblade Master?" Itachi smirked, "You don't strike me as that loyal."

"What you? You look like-"

"Sasuke, yes. Didn't you know that we are brothers?" Itachi walked towards Sora, "Enough about me, what about you? You came to seal the Keyhole to this world, right? Humph, over a millions of Heartless, thousands loosing their heart to them, you have no chance in Hell whatsoever. Now the end is near. Darkness is growing every minute."

"I'll stop it!" Sora intrigued saying, "All I have to do is destroy you and all should return to its normal state!"

"What poise?" Itachi said, "And I thought all outsiders were this stupid."

Sora got out his Hitomi Keyblade in front of him. Itachi used his agility and while using his teleportation, he kicked Sora in the face. Sora was down on the ground. Itachi used his Kunai knives and fling them at Sora. In steady pace, Sora deflected his knives right back at Itachi. Itachi stomped his feet, and he let off a big rays of shock from the ground and into Sora's face.

"Had enough?" Itachi asked. He disappeared and turn into many of his clones. "Let's see how many hits you can take!" They attacked Sora one-by-one.

Sora recalled to himself, "He's too strong. How the heck am I supposed to hit the back of him?"

"Sora, remember of the Heart of the Jutsu…" Naruto's voice called through Sora's ears.

When Itachi attacked Sora with his clone no jutsu, he used his chakra to strike him down. "That should finish him off." As the smoke cleared, Itachi gasped as he saw Sora was nowhere insight.

"You not the only one that can use justu," Sora said in disappearing mode. Sora got behind Itachi and slammed his keyblade at his back. As Sora thoroughly removed his Keyblade from his back, Itachi fell to the ground emotionlessly. Suddenly his heart begins to disperse out of his body. The room went silent. Sora went beside Naruto and tries to wake him up, "Naruto, you can stop pretending you're a sleep now." Sora went close to Naruto's face, and Naruto accidentally kissed Sora on the face. "Whoa, what was that for?"

"What? I thought I kissed Yuffie!" Naruto wiped his tongue back and forth. "Damnit!"

"Wait a minute," Sora recalled, wiping his cheek back and forth, "You had a thing for Yuffie?"

"Well yeah, have you seen her body? She was rocking in it!"

Sora sighed in belief and put his hand on his forehead, "I don't believe it."

Later, Sakura was sitting on a big rock, looking so woeful. She was throwing the rock in her hand up and down. Sakura heard a crumble of bushes, and it soon to be appeared as Donald and Goofy. She got out a rock and threw it straight at Donald. Too bad it didn't miss…

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Donald shouted.

"Throwing a rock across your big empty beak, that's the big idea!"

"Look, I'm sorry what I said. I get so carried away about things…"

"And you're very short-tempered, I know!"

"Will you forgive us?" Goofy asked.

"I forgive."

"Good, can you help us out with something?" Donald said going through the bushes.

"Sure, what is it?" As Sakura opened her eyes, she saw like a hundreds of Heartless. "Oh, why me?"

Back at the hideout of Itachi's, Naruto and Sora saw a shining aurora that was on the wall. It somehow formed a Keyhole.

"Wow that must be the Keyhole!" Naruto said.

"But that's impossible. Where's Kakashi? Wasn't he supposed to be here?"

"Who knows where he could be hiding!"

Sora put his Keyblade in front of him, but the Keyhole hasn't responded yet. What could it be happening to cause it to not seal? Suddenly, dark claws came out of the Keyhole and strike Naruto. "Naruto!" Sora watched as he was being carried away by the claws. The Keyhole disappears and the full body of the dark claws emerged to be Itachi's empty body. "What!"

Itachi turned Naruto's body to black, and it turned to transform Naruto in to a large, blue fox ('Kyuubi'). Itachi attached his body to Naruto's monstrous form. Naruto started to go after Sora. "Naruto, do you know who I am." Sora nervously smiled. Naruto growled and starts aiming his claws at him. "Okay, I guess not." Sora ran out the building and run to into the streets of the village. The Kyuubi was destroying everything in sight.

"YUFFIE!" Squall shouted. It seems that the two went at it all night. Yuffie started to get up as she noticed that she lost track of Squall. She started getting a break from all that running and started panting for her life's sake. Suddenly Squall grabbed her by the arm. "Okay, you better get me one good reason why I should cut you down." Squall held out his sharp Gunblade at Yuffie's throat.

"Umm, I'm your friend?" Yuffie nervously smiled, "And I was only playing a small joke, and I was young!"

"I did not say three reasons, damnit!" Squall said, "Now rewind and give me one good reason, and I want it now!"

"Uhh…" Yuffie really had nothing she can keep to save her life, so she told him her darkest secret. "I think you're really, really cute! And I had a crush on you like forever?" Squall stopped and looked at Yuffie, who was blushing. He knew that she was telling the truth. Squall descended his Gunblade and dropped Yuffie on the ground. Squall heard something coming his way. He saw Sora coming down the hill. Sora walked up to them.

"Leon…I mean, Squall, you got to help me?"

"Of what?" Squall asked. A vibration was coming their way. There, they all saw it-- the humongous blue fox. "What the hell is that," Squall asked.

"It's huge," Yuffie added.

"That's Naruto and Itachi on top of him controlling his every move!" Sora called. "We have to stop him!"

"Good enough." Squall got out Gunblade, but Sora pulled it down.

"We can't hit him, Naruto's inside in there!"

"Then what shall we do to stop him before he starts a havoc of the whole village?"

Sora looked at his Keyblade, until he pulled out an item out of his pocket. It was the Hell's Trinity, an accessory that Kisame dropped after his first defeat. "I wonder…" He thought for a second, "Maybe this is the key…" He starts talking about his plan, "That's it! We should use this item to stop him."

"Would it work?" Yuffie asked.

"I hope so."

"The Hell's Trinity," Squall remembered the item, "The power to reveal people's hearts. I think your plan will actually work, Sora." Sora nodded agreeing with Squall's every word. Squall looked at Yuffie and Yuffie looked at Squall. Their eyes froze on each other for three minutes. Suddenly, Squall took a deep sigh and said the black-haired ninja, "Yuffie, Sora, we need three, strong people to use the Hell's Trinity. But it will cost all our hearts if we tried to use it. That's the true power of the Hell's Trinity."

"I'll do it! Naruto needs me more than anyone," Sora said with pure confidence.

"I will try it as well," Yuffie invoked.

"Alright. I will do the Hell's Trinity as well," Squall replied. "Sora, you're the leader, let's do it!"

Sora nodded. He held the Hell's Trinity close to his heart and began to summon it. "GIVE ME STRENGTH! HELL'S TRINITY!" Sora threw the Hell's Trinity in the sky and he pointed his Keyblade upward. There, he has summoned the Hell's Trinity. A symbol around Sora, Yuffie, and Squall had glowed bright red, and the three of them started attacking the 'Kyuubi' with all of their strength. As the symbol disappeared, the three stopped and saw Itachi on stop collaborating off of Kyuubi's back. As Itachi's heart devours from his arachnid body, the Kyuubi turned to pure light and his true appearance was that mischievous Naurto. Naruto was left unconscious. And the Hidden Leaf Village was turning back to its original state.

As for the battle of Sasuke and Kisame raged on, Kisame felt his heart being taken on by a more powerful force. The force was called the light. "No, this can not be happening to me!" Kisame turn to pure light and he vanished, so did his heart. Sasuke sighed in belief and lie down for a bit. He was glad that the battle was over.

Sora looked at Yuffie and Squall, weakly. He said to them, "Is everyone okay?" They both nodded to the brown-haired boy. "Good." He fell to the ground. Yuffie looked at Sora as he fell.

"Sora!" Yuffie stood beside him and held him close, "Sora, you can't go yet! You have to- you have to finish unlocking the keyhole to this world." She looked at his face; she knew that the Hell's Trinity took too much out of him. "Sora, don't go!" she cried, "…don't go…" Squall looked at the wounded Sora. He didn't know what to do. Was separating from his old self is a good thing or not?

He shook his head 'no' and he ran towards Sora. He said to himself, "Is this the end of all worlds?"

"_Sora!" A voice called through his head. "Wake up, you lazy bum." _

_He looked around and saw him back at his homeworld, Destiny Island. "Kairi?"_

"_Lazier as usual, aren't you?"_

"_How did I end up on my Island?"_

_Kairi hits him on the head._

"_Ow! Hey, what was that for?"  
_

"_For being an idiot. You should know you live on this island. You must have gotten hit on the head by the coconut or something." _

"_I can't believe it. All of that was a dream? But it felt so realistic to be a dream."_

"_What are you saying half asleep?"_

"_Oh, nothing." Sora ponders. "Say, do you know where Riku is?"_

"_Riku? Who's Riku?"_

"_What?" _He woke up and found out it was only a dream. His blue eyes only saw Naruto, looking at him.

Naruto starts mocking at him, "Riku, oh Riku, where art thou, Riku?"

"I'm alive."

"You got us all a scare, Sora." Squall said, pulling him up of the ground. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I knew my curing spells will do the trick," said an unfamiliar voice. He was a kind old man, and he looked at Sora with shallow eyes. "Is you in any harm, young man?"

"Huh?"

**

* * *

Footnotes:**

1. 'Aeroga' deploys a barrier that absorbs damage. Deflects certain attacks. Consumes 2 MP.

2. 'Maleficent'- A sorceress with awesome power. She tried to use the Heartless for her own evil end, but the Heartless were actually using her. She turned into a large dragon when cornered by Sora and his friends. She first appeared to curse Aurora in "Sleeping Beauty." (1959)

3. Most of my quotes came from 'Sailor Moon R the Movie: The Promise of the Rose'.

4. Kyuubi (which means 'fox' in Japanese) is Naruto's destructive form. In this form, Naruto can destroy anything in sight. He also destroyed his own village for this reason.

5. 'Sarutobi' is a wise Hokage, and he is one of the great elders here at Hidden Leaf Village.


	17. We Need To Be Strong

Author's Notes: The happy Naruto ending chapter (everyone sobs because it's over). Here, Kakashi apologizes to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. There are also farewells and goodbyes from the Ninja Academy. And something truly happens to Squall and Yuffie (nope, it's not a kiss, but you're close). Also, a summoning gem! I suggest you read this chapter (But I know. You guys will just read the footnotes and not the whole story…you lazy bums…

* * *

Chapter 17: We Need To Be Strong

**Hidden Leaf Ninja Academy **

It was daybreak and everyone was up. The village is forever safe and every student of Hidden Leaf Village had their own little training early. The three i.e. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura turned out to be partners and also known as friends. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage Leader, and Kakashi looked at the three as they were happily training.

Kakashi begins to say something nice, "You know, I never liked them, but they are one of the greatest Genins I have ever seen in years."

Sakura and Naruto pulled Donald and Goofy and they started throwing rocks at each other.

Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage looked at Sora and asked, "Sora, are you probing for something called the Keyhole?"

"Yes your Hokage," he nodded.

"Come and I will show you the keyhole!"

"Okay."

"Sora, duck!" Naruto called.

"Duck?" Sora confusingly asked.

"Not duck! Duck!"

Donald was falling from the sky and then he landed onto Sora's back. "Ouch."

Sakura said, "We told him to duck!"

The Hokage took Sora into the room and he saw a scroll glowing. The others also joined them as their eyes narrowed the scroll. "Wow."

"I hate the designs on the wall," Naruto spoke his opinion looking elsewhere.

There, Sora saw a keyhole appearing from the sacred scroll on the wall. Sora took out his Cherry Blossom Keyblade and points it towards the scroll on the wall. The light of the Keyblade beamed straight at the Keyhole. Suddenly, the Keyhole on the scroll disappeared, and so did the words of the scroll.

"Well, I better start writing more of those deeds!" the 3rd Hokage said. "Here Sora, I want you to have this." The Hokage gave Sora '100 Elixirs'. "There you go. Kakashi, give him the other thing."

Kakashi sighed, "Okay. This is for the exception of my apology. Sorry I have misjudged you all." Kakashi gave him another Keyblade. It was called the 'Heart of the Jutsu' and he also gave him an oral ball that was spinning around and around. It was a 'summoning gem', 'Thunderbolt'.

"Sora, we will always remember you," Sakura reminded him.

"Thanks."

"Sora, are you sure you want to go?" Naruto asked.

"I'm positive."

"Okay." Naruto nodded and looked down then he looked up and said, "Sora, I got one advice for you. Go and kick some serious Heartless ass!"

Sora grinned, "Heh, I will."

"Maybe we'll see each other again soon. Real soon." Sasuke added.

Sora nodded. He then walked out of the office. "Bye." As they walked on, they saw Yuffie and Squall standing beside each other, smiling at 'em.

"Sora, me and Squall had decided," said Yuffie.

"We wanna stay here," added Squall.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked them, "There aren't any second chances."

"Yes. It might give me chance to trust others."

"Okay, you can stay. It's not like I'm going to force you guys to come with me."

Yuffie and Squall looked at each other with a smile on their face. They were glad that they had made their final choice.

"Sora, if there ever comes a time when we do meet, we will be right here waiting for you," Squall said.

Sora nodded.

Yuffie winked, "Donald, Goofy take care of him."

"Oh don't worry, we will," Donald replied.

One of Sailor Pluto's time portals opened up. Sora, Donald, and Goofy sauntered on. Sora stopped put his fist in the air, it was a sign that he was waving back. "See ya soon, you guys." The group responded by putting their fist in the air as well. "Okay guys, let's go to another world."

"Yup!" Goofy shouted.

The three went on to the portal.

"Sora, don't forget to come back if you have the chance." Naruto cried out to them, but he was already inside the portal when that happens. Suddenly Naruto's sad face turned upside down. "Of course he will."

**Dark Lair**

"Those silly ninjas were useless from the start," Queen Beryl said, looking at her orb.

"Tired of trying to use one of your forces against those fools I assume, my Queen?" said an unwelcoming voice. The queen did not expect him to come. He had a white face on his face were blue eyes and violet lipstick. He wore and dark red cape, blue and gold uniform and black boot. He smiled at the vicious queen with his teeth shaped like the fangs of a vampire.

"'Myotismon', I thought you were in your own world trying to cause havoc?" Queen Beryl reminded.

"I was, but I wanted to see my favorite queen is doing. I see your plans have been proceeding well."

"Sarcasm will be your downfall. But remember my citation, Myotismon. I will make sure my forces will take down those spoiled brats and capture all 7 princesses of hearts to open the final keyhole to this world.

"Such confidence. And yet, utterly naïve. Overall, I wish you the best of luck." Myotismon said his final words to his worthy rival and suddenly disappeared. Queen Beryl had to do something or Sora and Riku will advance victorious.

"Reiha?"

"Yes, my queen?"

"Bring Cell to me at once. I need a little talk with him."

**Time Portal**

"A summoning gem?" Sailor Pluto exclaimed.

"Yeah, but how do we restored it to its original state?"

"Uh, I have no idea."

"Maybe we should go to Traverse Town and find the 'Fairy Godmother', huh?" Goofy said.

"Sailor Pluto, do you know where you can take us to Traverse Town?"

"Traverse Town?" Pluto was infused by that name. She doesn't know nor where is Traverse Town. "Sorry guys, I don't know where nor what Traverse town is." They both sighed in hopelessly disbelief. "Yet I do know where you can find another magician that can liberate this gem?"

"Who and where?" Sora asked her.

"Go to 'Inverse Town' and find the 'Dark Magician Girl'. I think a 13 year old witch will point you to the right direction."

"That's great!"

Sailor Pluto opened another portal. She said to them, "This might not be the portal, but I'll reach Kiki and she'll come to you."

"Alright," Sora replied. Sora, Donald, and Goofy step into the portal. "See ya."

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1. 'Elixirs' fully restore a character's HP and MP. Can be equipped by party members.

2. I don't know where I got the 'Heart of Jutsu' from as a Keyblade name.

3. 'Summoning Gems' are little creatures who lost their home to the Heartless, but their hearts did not. After their world was once destroyed, they turned into a summoning gem. You need some kind of magic to release them from their gems to summon their true strength.

4. 'Thunderbolt'- does this summoning gem sound familiar to any of the Pokemon fans?

5. 'Myotismon' is a vampire-type digimon who is afraid of the morning light. He comes from the great depths of the underworld, and always impresses women with his charm by sucking the living daylight out of them. He usually comes to Queen Beryl to see what she's up to, and he also becomes one of her annoying rivals. But due to the fact that he annoying her by the second, he always wants to impress her. He is one of the favorite villains of "Digimon Adventures" (1999)

6. 'Fairy Godmother' is a powerful but generous and good-hearted fairy who helps Sora and his friends. Slightly absent-minded, but an expert at magic. She gives Sora and the others lessons in magic as well as advice on their journey. She first appeared as Cinderella's Fairy Godmother in "Cinderella". (1950)

7. 'Inverse Town' is just like Traverse Town, but only darker. You will know later on in the story.

8. 'Dark Magician Girl' was once a human. But when her world was destroyed by the Heartless she turned out to be a Duel Monster instead. She is a very powerful and beautiful magician who somehow serves the King of Games, 'Yugi' in any kind of duel. She appeared as a delicate little magician in "Yu-Gi-Oh!" (1996)


	18. A Mysterious Beginning

Author's Notes: For the past weeks or so, I finally decided to do an Anime Kingdom's Final Mix probably right after the Anime Kingdom: KoM (Keyblades of Memories) for people who are going to participate in my next fanfic, Anime Kingdom 2. And why I'm doing the mix, you ask?

Because:

- I have screwed up on the few Inuyasha's chapters with mixed up names and that dragon Heartless was there for nothing.

- I need to change that last part to the Cardcaptor's World, and changed the bosses too: Guard Armor to Phantom.

- I definitely need to do a remake of the Naruto's world. I had a lot of mixed-ups, and the Naruto fans can shut up. I'm tired of answer your emails. Naruto is going to be on Cartoon Network this fall anyways, and I am going to watch it.

- And storylines and plots need to be neatly done again.

Sorry, it has been 6 ½ weeks since I updated this story. Hmm…

Anyways, for today's segment is Fushigi Yuugi, requested by one of my favorite and biggest Anime Kingdom reviewer, Xiro. Hey, it's the least I could do to make up for my absentness. This time, I can FINALLY go back to one of the anime that I truly know (thank god for the FY DVDs). So, here is the premiere and a semi-hilarious chapter of Fushigi Yuugi!

* * *

Chapter 18: The Mysterious Beginning…

**At The Dark Depths of Queen Beryl's Manor…**

Reiha was making her entrance after the disappointment of losing the Clow Book in the Card Captor World. She walked very slowly to make up some good excuses. Reiha stopped and saw her friend she betrayed, Miyu, trapped inside a crystal structure. The rest of the 5 princess were trapped in their own crystals as well. She looked up straight and headed slowly to the stairs and came forth to the Queen Beryl, who was sitting in her own throne looking at her.

"Do you have anything to report?" the crimson-haired woman asked her.

Reiha gasped and she got down on her knees, "I'm sorry, my queen. I did not retrieve the book from the World. I would have gotten it my queen, I would have-…."

"Silence!" demanded the evil queen. "You failed your own mission, Reiha! Maybe I should get rid of your friend, who is also one of the princess of heart?"

"But how- how did you know that she was my friend?" Reiha asked.

"Remember Reiha, I am your eye. I can see anything that you sought out."

"Please, Queen Beryl, spare her life."

"That is only for me to decide," Queen Beryl said repulsively, "I decide your fate, remember Reiha?"

Reiha was one discipline away of being destroyed. She had to do something.

"Maybe I can be of some help..." said a dark, tall figure that appeared up the stairs. He stood tall and looked at the Queen with demands. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and wears a navy blue coat around his navy blue armor. Upon his face, he was smiling and he was 'handsome to boot.'

Reiha looked up to the man, and so did Queen Beryl, "Oh Nakago, one of my favorite allies, speak of thee now."

"Yes, the enemy is approaching my World. It will be an easy catch; I have everything plan, and plus-" he looks at Reiha with doubt, "Lady Reiha might be of some help as well."

Queen Beryl was impressed by his charm, but she seems to like him more and more. She said with her gallant voice, "You speak with self-promise, Nakago. Okay, Reiha will have her second and final chance."

Reiha was glad to hear it, "Oh thank you, My Queen."

"But if she fails me again, I will decide her fate."

The two bowed down and they were dismissed from Queen Beryl's presence. They went down stairs and silence was parting them. Reiha seems to not talk to Nakago, and Nakago was waiting for her to respond to him. Nakago looked and Reiha with displeasing eyes, "I have saved your life, are you going to thank me?"

Reiha sneered, "Why should I?"

"Cold as usual, aren't you, Reiha?" He asked grinningly.

She looked up at him and moved her eyes narrow, "Don't ask me anything without my permission."

"As promise, Lady Reiha," nodded Nakago.

**Ancient China, Downtown City**

"Whoa!" the three were falling from the sky…again. Donald, Sora, and Goofy landed on the fruit stand and probably broke it as well.

"Wow that was bananas! Get it? Bananas?" said Goofy, holding a banana in his hand.

Donald sighed in frustration, "Oh shut up, Goofy."

The three walked around and saw a bunch of people crowding the streets.

"This is sure a big place," said Sora.

"Yeah, it's kind of bigger than that last world we just saw," Goofy responded.

"Ahem, don't you know why we are here?" Donald questioned impatiently. "We are on a mission to find the keyholes and save the world."

"In case you haven't notice, we have been here only five minutes ago," Sora ironically said to Donald.

Donald stopped and looked up at Sora with his arms folded and his feet tapping, "Yeah, that seems TOO long, don't you think?"

"Donald, you have one-track mind. You think I can't do better than you can do."

"And that's the truth!"

"What do you mean that's the truth!"

The quarrel has been frightening Goofy again. "Gwarsh, not again!" He closed his eyes and didn't even dare to look of what was going on between Donald and Sora.

"Excuse me, have you seen a handsome man with a character on his forehead?" The two looked at the modest girl standing before them. After all the dragons, the psychotic ninjas, the demons, and all the card-capturing heroes, the guys were glad to see a normal girl standing in front of them again.

Sora shook his head, "Um, no. Why?"

"I'm just curious," she said, and then she wonders off to find him.

Sora stopped her and said, "Maybe I can help you find this man?"

Miaka was astounded that they were going to help her find what she was searching for. She gasps and asked him, "Are you serious?"

"Are you crazy?" Donald said to Sora.

"Yes, maybe I am," nodded Sora.

Donald begins to fold his arms and tap his feet again in belief, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry, I do," Sora said promisingly.

"That's cool, thank you!" said the young girl.

The three escorted the girl around Ancient China to find her missing man. Also downtown, Cloud, Aerith, and Cid were on foot through the crowded city with Cloud as their leader.

"I'm starting to hate this place!" Cid yelled out in the crowd.

"What should we do now, Cloud?" Aerith asked.

Actually, Cloud didn't have anything on his mind of what to do now. So he said, "I don't know. I really don't know."

"Excuse me, have you seen a strange girl roaming around here?" said an uninvited voice. The three looked up at the man. His hair was kind of darkish blue, his eyes were set of darkish blue-green, and he was incredibly handsome.

"Nope, haven't seen her," said Cid.

"Very well then." the man said, "I'll keep searching." He flipped his hair bands back and Cloud gasped in surprise. What Cloud saw was a strange, black mark on his forehead.

"What a strange man," said Aerith. Cloud was beginning to leave the two of them as he follows the man with the strange 'oni' on his forehead. "Cloud, where are you going?"

"Somewhere," Cloud said without giving out a specific detail. The two were looking at him; it seems that there was something wrong with Cloud, so they followed him.

Sora looked at Miaka as the four of them ventured off to find the man with the strange character upon his forehead. Miaka and Sora were going introducing each other, Miaka told Sora her secret.

"So, you are from another world?" Sora said to the brown-haired girl.

"Yep, my name is 'Miaka'," responded the brown-haired girl, "I was with my best friend, until this book just opened and we got separated in this world."

Goofy asked her, "So this is really a book instead of a world?"

"I really don't know. It seems too real to me, and all I ever wanted was to go home and eat."

Sora doubted in his voice, "Eat?"

"Yeah, I wanted a cheeseburger in this mess, and there was a bunch of men that attacked me, but this guy, he saved me."

"Who?"

"I don't know yet, he had this strange mark on his forehead, but he ran away. He said he didn't like poor people, and I wanted to give him money for his kindly deeds. And I also-" Miaka broke off her sentence, "-I also want to know where my best friend, Yui is?"

"That's nice," Donald said ironically.

"Don't worry, we'll help you of what you are searching for," he introduced, "By the way, my name is Sora."

"Nice to meet you, Sora," said Miaka.

The two of them shook hands and smiled at each other. Suddenly, a few minutes later, the Shadow-type Heartless appeared around them in anticipation.

Sora knocked out one of the Shadows with his Keyblade, Heart of Jutsu. He demanded to her, "Miaka, run!"

"No, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to run from creeps like that!" Miaka said, striking in her martial arts pose.

Sora spins his Heart of Jutsu around like a baton. Donald and Goofy, they got out their weapons to protect themselves. The four of them were ready to fight, and Miaka started the fight out with all the kicking and punching like all moves in wresting. To the boys' surprise, she beat the crap out of the Shadows pretty bad.

"So much for battling the Heartless," Sora sweat dropped.

Miaka wiped her hands together, and all she did was make the Heartless flee away. "There, are you guys are alright?"

"Yeah, we're okay," said Sora. He put his hands around his head, "I never thought you had any strength in you, Miaka."

"You better believe it," said Miaka.

The four walked together, and Sora and Donald were just amplified by what happened. It was not about Miaka's appearance in this world, but the Heartless has come to this world as well. "The Heartless seems to be in this world as well," said Sora with a serious look on his face.

Donald looked at Sora with a hoisting tone, "We have to find the keyhole quick!"

"Is this a key weapon?" Miaka asked, wielding Sora's weapon that she secretly swiped from his hand.

"Wha-? Give it back!" Sora was trying to get the Keyblade from Miaka. At that moment, the keyblade flew out Miaka's hands and fling from the back of her. The keyblade was caught by a man with a glowing figure on his head. It seemed to be what Miaka was searching for all long. Although Miaka was thinking of how handsome he was, she still thought that he has the one who kidnapped her best friend, Yui.

The city went silent as the two finally met.

**Back at the Dark Lair; Nakago's Room**

The Shadows that attacked Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Miaka back there was essentially spy Heartless. They give out information about their enemies whereabouts and how. Nakago look at them, and seemingly understand what the Heartless was trying to say:

"Yes, the enemies are here and they are at the city," Nakago said. "Okay, attack at once." The Heartless obeyed his commands and faded onto the air.

"You would use those useless beings to fight them," questioned Reiha, "Don't be such a halfwit." With the snap of her finger, Reiha release an ice form of Heartless from her own spell. "You just sit and chill while I take care of this."

"You only have one life to live, my dear," Nakago said, "So I suggest you follow me or else you could get hurt."

"STOP GIVING ME ORDERS, I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!" Reiha said with thrust of anger. It was so powerful that the crystal rose up surrounding Nakago.

Nakago close his eyes and chuckled at Reiha, "You're seriously in doubt, and I know you are trying to save your dear friend, Miyu. But I will promise you with this: With me or without me, we both know that the end is near…"

"Your stupidity is talking in riddles, how touching?" Reiha said with deep sarcasm. She walked away from Nakago, deciding she would rather be on her own than be with her ruthless teammate. Nakago didn't have anything left to say for Reiha because he knows that he was just playing with her emotions. As his energy grew even stronger, the more of the 'Invisible Heartless' appeared in numbers. Nakago was just as evil as Reiha will ever be…

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1. 'Nakago'- one of the Senshi of Seiyuu and is probably one of the strongest beings that Queen Beryl has ever seen. Nakago lost his parents to Koutou's forces since childhood, and he hated the Koutou's forces ever since. His has an enigma of why he joined Queen Beryl alliance in the first place. He is searching for something powerful but what is it? Played as an empty-hearted villain in 'Fushigi Yuugi' (1995).

2. 'Handsome to boot'- Remember this phrase: "He's strong, he's kind, he's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect, perfect, perfectly infuriating! He drives me crazy! - 'Hades' from Kingdom Hearts.

3. It seems that Queen Beryl has a fatal crush for Nakago.

4. 'Miaka'- The strong-willed and desperately hungry heroine from Tokyo. Miaka got transported inside the book which brought her to this Ancient city in China. Miaka is searching for her best friend, who fell inside with her, and the man with a character on his forehead, who she thinks that stole her best friend. If you are nice to her, then she is nice to you. Miaka played as 'Suzaku no Miko' from 'Fushigi Yuugi' (1995).

5. 'Oni' means 'orge' in Japanese.

6. Nakago is one, evil being, isn't he? Even though, he doesn't appear that much throughout the series.

7. The whole Fushigi Yuugi saga seems to be the beginning, does it? That is why it was called, 'The Mysterious Beginning…'


	19. The Emperor

* * *

I'm back with another episode or two. Sorry for not updating or anything. I just got a new computer and my old computer was sent to my cousin. It had all my stuff on it and I told her not to delete anything before she deletes everything off my old computer, including my stories. And the moral of this story is, kids: take everything you need off your computer before you give it to somebody. I had to type this again and I've almost had to give up on Anime Kingdom. Whatever, I didn't actually give up even though I haven't updated it for...what was it...four months? Oh by the way, Kingdom Hearts 2 doesn't come out until March 2005. 

Okay, on with the chapters to Anime Kingdom.

Our heroes teamed up with Miaka and battles with the Heartless. Nakago and Reiha join forces together, but Reiha ends up flying solo so she can gain reputation for Queen Beryl herself. Cloud and gang are following a strange guy with a mysterious mark on his forehead, but the strange guy meets up with Sora and them first and he looks at Miaka. And I think we pick up to the part where Miaka and the strange fellow meets.

* * *

Chapter 19: Emperor

**Ancient China, Downtown**

Thus, Miaka and the mysterious man had met, and it was even a coincidence that the two were actually searching for each other. Miaka walks up to him and looks at his blue hair and purple glowing eyes. _'Wow, he's handsome.'_

"What are you doing here?" he asked furiously.

"Uh, what do you mean?" The girl's eyes shot up. She couldn't believe her eyes that a boy just talks ruthlessly to her. From the moment she had met him, she thought he could be nice.

"Just nothing." He said sneeringly as he turns his back on her. "But you should go back to where you belong. It's not safe here."

She had enough of his pitilessness. So she snapped, "I am perfectly fine by myself, thank you. And for your information, I need your help." The man looked at Miaka as she's requesting. "I need you to help me on finding Yui."

"Who's Yui?" He asked.

"She's my friend that has the same school uniform as me, but different hair."

The boy turned around and walks away. "Sorry, but I haven't seen this Yui anywhere. And I won't go finding her."

"What do you mean by that? Hey come back here, I wasn't even finished talking to you yet!"

"Excuse me." Sora stood up. The blue-haired boy stop and tried not to look back at Sora. "Can you please help us too? We are searching for something called a keyhole?"

He looked back at him. He sounded so serious. " Wait a minute, you're the key holder, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. But that's not important now, we're stuck here and I think the Heartless are trying to take over this world."

He close his eyes in relief then open them again as he looks at Sora's Keyblade. "Sorry, I can't really help you there. Here." He tosses Sora's Keyblade back to him. "You're on your own."

"Wait, come back here!"

"Let him go," Donald requested, "we don't need him anyway."

Miaka picks Donald up and yells at him. "I have come this far, and I won't back down until that moneybag give me some answers!" She drops Donald to the ground and she follows him all through downtown.

Donald taps his fingers while his was on the ground. "Oh boy."

"Miaka!" Sora yelled. Then Miaka and the strange boy were gone.

"See what happens when you have affairs in this world?" Donald asked Sora.

"I don't care what happens, I'll go find them." Sora ran to find them, so did Goofy. Donald was all alone, so he ran with Sora and Goofy.

"Stop, boy! I'm demanding you to stop!" Miaka was yelling at him all day all through town.

"Are you going to following me, and yelling at me all day?" He asked.

"Come on, I know you stole Yui from me." Miaka retorted.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Stand up and be a man!"

The boy had enough of Miaka's mouth. He stops and looks her in the eyes. "You have no right of calling me that, a man gets paid for his services."

"Slave trader!" Miaka called him.

The people downtown were all ears when Miaka called him that. The strange boy took his hand over Miaka's mouth and he somehow gave up to her obsessive name calling. "Fine, I'll help you look for your friend if you just shut up!"

The two walked together side-by-side and saw a bunch of horses, a carriage, and guards right beside it. It seems like the guards were protecting a long-haired woman, showing her jewels. It seems like this woman is parading on throughout town.

"I would do anything to get his jewels," the blue-haired man recalled.

This gave Miaka an idea. She looks at the boy and said, "I'll get them for you so you can help me find Yui." He didn't listen to her, so she went up to the woman and said, "Excuse me, sir, can I have one of your jewels?"

The guards, thought that she was attacking, grabbed her away from the woman. "Get her!"

"Uh-oh, what did I do wrong?" She asked, struggling to get out.

The boy punched the guards and let Miaka go. He took Miaka by the arm and looked at her. "They thought that you were attacking him for the jewel. By the way, my name is Tamahome." He said, kissing her forward. And suddenly, a red light gleamed out of nowhere.

"What's that light?" Miaka woke up and looked at where she was. She was actually back at the library, and she sees Yui was there looking at the book. "Yui? Yui, can you hear me!" It seems Miaka's tiny and still stuck in the book.

_"Suddenly a boy kissed the girl, and the girl was wrapped in radiant light..." _Yui reads the words from the book.

"Yui!" Miaka got back into the book, and found herself and Tamahome in the arms of the guards.

"Arrest her and that boy too, men?" said the woman. She got close to Miaka and blew her breath at her. "This will teach you not to steal jewelry."

"Wait, this is a misunderstanding!" The guards pulled her back and the two were being carried off.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy found Miaka and Tamahome was being held captive by the guards. "Miaka! She's being arrested!" Sora ran up to him, but he was stopped.

"Stop by the name of the Emperor!" said the guard, blocking his way. "No one shall interfere."

"Sora!" Miaka yelled, "SORA!"

_"The key holder stands still as the young boy and girl are being thrown into prison by orders of the Emperor."_

**Emperor's Palace: Prison**

Miaka was exhausted from trying to escape so she slept. She dreamed that she was back home with her mother and family in her world.

"Miaka, are you all right?" Tamahome asked softly to her.

Miaka looks at him and wipes her eyes."Yes, I fine." She looked around so confuse. "Where are we?"

"We're held captive by the Emperor." Tamahome explained. "Thanks to you." He stands up and looks toward the bars. "And who are you and what was up with that light I just saw."

"I come from a faraway world and I don't remember anything. I...don't..." Miaka tries to hold back her tears, but she couldn't. It was too heartbreaking now that she lost her family, her friends, and her money.

Tamahome sat beside her, trying to calm her down with all the sobbing. "Miaka, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. Please." He softly embraces her in her arms. "If I can, I will help you find Yui."

The guard who's guarding their prison cell was shouting whom they encounter him. The three were wearing black cloaks. Miaka and Tamahome were afraid for a moment. "Hey, who are you three?"

"Trick or treat!"

One of the cloaked guys shocks the guard with one of his thundara spells. The three took off their disguises and smiles at Miaka and Tamahome.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!"

"Hey Miaka, we came here to get you out of here," Goofy said.

Sora opens the door with his keyblade and lets the prisoners escape.

Tamahome looks down at Sora. "Thank you, uh...?"

"It's Sora." The two stared at each other, thinking what to say to each other next.

"Escape now, acquaintances later!" Miaka called out.

Everyone agreed with Miaka and the five escapes from prison.

**Emperor's Palace: Somewhere, the Emperor Lurks...**

The long, brown-haired woman turned out to be the emperor of Konan. He was discussing to himself that Miaka is the one he was searching for. "I believe the one called Miaka is the one we have been searching for all along. She could be the one that can break the dark powers from the world. We cannot let the shadow creatures get to her first."

**Emperor's Palace: Room of Suzaku**

The five escaped out the damped cells and made it through a room that shines so bright. There, was an encryption of a large bird on the wall.

"How about that? It's a flying turkey," said Goofy. Donald hits him with his wand for being so stupid.

"It's the same bird in the book I was reading the library," Miaka replied amazingly looking at the artifact.

"Suzaku." Tamahome explained. "He is one of our four gods that guards this side of the world. East is for Seiryuu, West is for Byakko, North is for Genbu, and South is for Suzaku. A legend has it that he guides the one with mesmerizing light."

Miaka smells something and gets excited about it..."Oh boy, food!" She went off like a rocket as the rest of the group where in a daze of Suzaku.

Suddenly, Tamahome found Miaka was nowhere in this room anymore.

"Miaka, where did you go?" Tamahome called. They got out of the room and the door closed on them. Suddenly, a swarm of Heartless came out of nowhere and lead the attack on them.

"Heartless..." Sora murmured as he takes out his 'Kingdom Key' Keyblade.

"I'll get them!" His character on his forehead glows and his 'aura' flows like a shield around his body. His own eyes turns grey in a rage. "Rikisenfuntou'!"

Tamahome's fighting style against the Heartless is the same as Sora's Ars Arcanum attack. Actually, this gave Sora an idea too. Sora's Kingdom Key changed from his Heart of Jutsu blade. He uses the Ars Arcanum on all of his targeted Heartless.

"I'm impressed. You have good fighting techniques."

Sora nods. Quickly, he turns his head and throws his keyblade at the one Heartless that was left. "Thanks, I'm glad you think of it."

"Huh?" Goofy hears a sound as he turns around. There it was, he gasped. "Gwarsh, a new Heartless!"

An unknown Heartless came up to them. It was almost like the invisible Heartless, but it was made out of ice. The Heartless were definitely hard to beat and to capture too. At that moment when it was all hopeless, the emperor showed up with his brown hair flowing in the wind as he slashes the Ice Invisible Heartless in half.

The Emperor sheave his sword and look at Tamahome. "You sure know how to find a good way to escape," he said sarcastically.

"You're that emperor," Tamahome recalled.

"Hotohori, yes." He said with great dignity of his title. Hotohori looks around and sees someone is missing from their presences. "Where's the girl?"

"Miaka? I would like to ask you the same thing."

"She's gone, isn't she?" Hotohori looks at Tamahome and the two stares down at each other. Tamahome can't admit to him on what happened to Miaka.

**Emperor's Palace: The Dining Room**

Miaka was eating the food so happily. When she ate it, she didn't have a care in the world.

"I believe this food is delicious, yes?" said a voice that sends Miaka's spines shivering, but Miaka was too busy eating, she didn't mind it at all.

"Yes, Ma'am. I simply love it."

"You don't say?" Miaka opens her eyes and to her surprise...she was being iced. She looks up at the woman. It turns out to be Reiha, the ice demon. "Enjoy it while you can because you're gonna need it."

"No, I'm frozen." Said Miaka, shaking. "Tamahome, help!"

"Now I got you where I want you."

Back with the Emperor, him and Tamahome discussed everything out and it worked perfectly. The two finally agree not to kill each other and find Miaka at once.

Tamahome heard a voice calling for help. "I heard her voice," he recalled."It's Miaka. She's in trouble."

"But where is she?" Sora asked.

"We're going to have to go to the Dining Room," Hotohori called out to them, withdrawing his sword.

"Come on, let's go!"

They finally reached where Miaka is, but she was founded first by Reiha. She uses her ice spell to make Miaka blue and frozen, unlike her previous spell.

"I see you're a little too late." Reiha recalled to them. "The girl and the keyhole to this world now belong to the Heartless."

"You've stolen her heart, didn't you?" Sora shouted across the room.

Reiha closed her eyes. "Not yet." She reopens them and smirks. "So sorry, Keyblade master, but this world is finally ours." Reiha disappeared with Miaka and left them battling the Heartless.

"We have to go save Miaka!" Tamahome said.

Hotohori then asked, "But the question is how?"

No one really knows where Miaka and Reiha actually went off too. Then at the moment, the Emperor might have an idea where...

* * *

**Footnotes:**

1. Mostly, the plot here involves in Fushigi Yuugi's 2nd episode. In Chapter 20, this will be totally different.

2. 'Tamahome'- his real name is Sou Kishuku. His power is the great fighter. Knew to be a money grubber as well. His mission is to protect Miaka from any harm until she finds Yui and her way home. What does this guy have to do to keep Miaka's mouth shut? His appearance is one of the male leading characters in 'Fushigi Yuugi' (1995).

3. 'Kingdom Key' is his original Keyblade from 'Kingdom Hearts'.

4. 'Rikisenfuntou' means 'fighting everything you got' in Japanese. I couldn't find a Chinese word for it.

5. Do you know the yellow shield around Hercules when you go face-to-face with him in Olympus Coliseum? Well, this is the exact same thing Tamahome is using.

6. 'Hotohori'- His real name is Saihitei Seishuku, and he is the emperor of the Konan Empire (Kounonkoku, in Japanese). At the age of 14, he took the family throne as one of his descendants. He is often very lonely, but he doesn't show it very often. Like Tamahome, he also has a character, but on theleft side of the neck. He is a very powerful swordsman indeed. He was first spotted as a woman in Miaka's eyes in 'Fushigi Yuugi' (1995).

* * *


	20. Priestess no Miko

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, the 20th chapter to Anime Kingdom! I'm so happy! Anyways, I'm waiting for the 80th review though. Maybe at the 30th chapter, I probably get a 100 reviews (this will defiently make me very happy)! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention about Naruto. I watch the show on Cartoon Network, but I didn't sound interested in it. To tell you the truth, I'm just not a big fan of ninjas ;-;. Don't take this seriously Naruto fans, there are a lot of people who doesn't like the show too. I'm just the first to admit it. It's a good storyline, but I just don't sound interested in it and I don't get the point. It reminds me more of Rurouni Kenshin, with all the Japanese techniques and weapon names. Speaking of Rurouni Kenshin, this anime will be in Anime Kingdom 2. Hope you're surprised.

In this chapter, Reiha has everything under control, but Nakago isn't very happy with her. You get to see your Final Fantasy heroes again with a Vampire Princess Miyu character (one of my favorite characters from the show), and more Keyblade action. Plus, Miaka is with the Heartless. Did I tell you last time that this Chapter is not Episode 3 of Fushigi Yuugi? Enjoy the informative fighting chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20: Priestess no Miko 

**Library**

Yui picks up where the heroes left off. She turns the page and a new chapter was created. She read what the words said in the book, _"Up in the peak of the Emperor's castle, lies a great and powerful darkness that no one can stand up to. The ice witch made her move as she turns the Suzaku region into ice." _

**Tower of Ice**

Reiha finished turning the region into ice and darkness. She held Miaka captive in a ice coffin where she can't escape. Reiha smirked. She'd finally realized that her plans have actually worked.

"I see you found the girl," a strange, masculine voice echoes in the room. Nakago's footsteps came from the door and stopped at where Miaka was in her coffin of ice.

The ice witch closed her eyes. "Yes, she was an easy catch," she said, not looking at Nakago.

Nakago was in the shadows with half of his yellow hair gleaming, and his blue eyes showing through the darkness. "So, all we have to do now is find the keyhole."

"We don't have to do anything, but I have mice to kill," Reiha said, rather coldly. She walks off without looking away.

"Yes, you do that, but I have to set up a battle."

Reiha stopped, and looks at Nakago. "What battle?"

"M'Lady, I'm going to confront the Key Holder and his pals. They seem to be in this castle with the emperor."

"They are already useless, why do you want to confront them?"

"You are going against my word, Reiha," Nakago said softly.

Reiha turns around and walks away. "So..."

"You are already this close of being killed, don't disapoint me or Queen Beryl again." Reiha stopped as Nakago almost leaves out of here.

"I will fell worthy when I get through with you!" Reiha formed an icy energy ball and threw it at Nakago, but it misses as he dodges; hits the wall and covered it with ice.

"Pathetic little ice witch!" He withdrew his sword and fought Reiha to the bitter end. As he slashes his sword everywhere, the marks left by him gets cut in half. And as Reiha uses ice, the ice formed everywhere, leaving a tundra climate in the tower.

**Downtown China**

It was like a ghost town filled with ice as the Hallow Bastion dwellers approached it. They has to witness it where there was nobody here. While Aerith and Cid were walking, Cloud suddenly stops and looks at the tip of the Emperor's Castle.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" Aerith looks at him and questions.

"Look at the tower of that palace. Can you feel the intense power lurking around it?"

Aerith closes her eyes and envisions it that there was indeed immense darkness. "Yes, I do."

"That should probably be the Heartless headquarters."

"Cloud, Aerith, look!" Cid shouted. A form of Shadow and Invisible Heartless had risen out of the ice Downtown.

"Heartless!"

"Aerith, get behind me," Cloud said, moving Aerith out of the way. He took out his 'sword' and slash a Heartless, there were more than he can count.

Suddenly, a light shines in front of Cloud's face, and obliterated all the Heartless. There, came a man in a rope with his wavy blue hair and mask on. He was kind enough not the be a Heartless, and he was weird-looking enough not to be one of dwellers here. So the question is, who is he?

"Excuse me, do mind me asking, but who are you?" Cloud asked.

He bows down, in sense of response. "My name is Larva, and I came from a world faraway destroyed by the Heartless. Those beings took over my world and capture Miyu too."

"Miyu?" Aerith questioned.

"Yes, she was actually one of the Princesses of Heart."

"The Princesses of Heart?"

"Wait a minute," Aerith remembered, "Maleficent use to gather all the Princesses of Heart to open the final keyhole."

"Maleficent? Maybe I heard of her wicked deed from somewhere, but this is one of the most powerful sorceress in the anime realms. Her name is Queen Beryl and she has been searching everywhere for the missing princesses. There are only eight of them and she's indeed to find them."

"Queen Beryl, sounds like she is in a line of royalty," Cid said. "Where did she come from?"

"No one knows where, but she is residing her troops at the Moon Kingdom where another 'Princess' lives. It once says that the Princess there is the key of all the princess, so maybe Queen Beryl is using her as bait to lure all the other seven princesses. They have Miyu, but think of how many princesses she has captured in that Kingdom."

"We have to stop her before she gets all the princess and takes over this realm!" Aerith shouted.

"You're not from this realm are you?" Larva questioned.

"I see you found out."

"Did you came here when your world was destroyed?"

Cid said, "No, we came here by Sailor Pluto's commands. It seems ergant."

"Oh, is that so? Did you know that Sailor Pluto also came from the Moon Kingdom?"

"So does that mean she's the Princess?" Aerith added.

"No, she's not. She wouldn't have left her world if she really was."

"Now we know who are we going against here, so the question still remains, where can we find the keyhole to this world?"

"Hmm, I heard from one of the dewelers here that the key is inside a person's heart."

"But who's?"

"I don't know, but he once said that it's a heart so pure that it takes one of the seven powers of an senshi to activate it. A senshi is powered by the gods that used to surround this world, and he is chosen by what character he has tattooed on his body."

"Hey didn't that guy from before look like he had a character on his forehead?" Aerith questioned, as she envisions the man she saw earlier has a tattoo.

"He must be one of the seven powers!" Cloud said. "I believe he is with the key. So where did he go?"

Larva looked at the tower of ice, and thought of it. "If you ask me, I think they went inside that castle. The Emperor's Castle."

"We have to hurry." The four ran towards the Emperor's home without stopping.

**Emperor's Castle**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tamahome, and the Emperor, who claims to be Hotohori, were at stairs to the Tower of Ice, where Miaka is held captive. "The Priestess no Miko?" Donald questioned.

Hotohori closed his beak. "Shh, not so loud," he said in a whisper. "It once say that she is the one who protects the world."

"So what happens if Miaka's power is turned over the the darkness?" Sora asked.

"Then...this world will be automatically destroyed," Tamahome said.

Donald quacks in terror as all his pals gathered around and shuts him up.

"Would you please be quiet for once, you flightless bird?" Hotohori asked. Then, somehow something creep on the stairs. There lies a Ice Heartless. "Uh oh, someone found us first!"

"My turn. Get back you huge ant!" Tamahome hand grew an blue aura, and punched the Heartless away.

**Tower of Ice**

Nakago grabs Reiha by her kimono collar, and she sounded like she was in pain. Blood drooped down her face, and her kimono was easily slashed. "Any last worlds, Lady Reiha?" Nakago asked. Reiha was very wounded and she was grunting in pain, so she could hardly speak. "I thought so. You always was the failure." Nakago smirked slams her to the wall. He then looks at Miaka, sleeping in her own ice coffin. "So what to do about you, Priestess." His hands almost reached Miaka. Until...

"Don't touch her!" said Tamahome appearing through the door with Hotohori.

"Oh yes, the money grubber and the emperor? Classic."

"Hey!" Sora came out from the door with Donald and Goofy behind.

"And the little boy who holds the key, too."

"Leave Miaka alone," Sora said, taking out his keyblade.

Nakago grinned and laughed so evily. "You need all the help you can boys because this world will be mine. But first, I must dispose of this girl." He almost touches Miaka until Tamahome swiftly came behind his back and choke him to death.

"No, you won't," Tamahome said, trying to restrained him.

"Are you a fool?" Nakago said, pushing him back by force. "Sorry, but this fairy tale is over!" Nakago raised in hands in the air and darkness sparm out of him.

_"The greatest of evil covers the world, and change the world of ice and cover it into darkness..."_

Nakago turns into Darkness and all over her body, was tattooed with blue marks and his senshi character was glowing redder and redder. He summoned a gust of black wind against them. Nakago suddenly looks at Miaka and withdrew his sword, chokes her by the neck, and tried to stab her in her coffin. "Farewell, Priestess!"

"No, don't do it!" Sora shouted. He stops and looks at Sora. "Take me, I have the keyblade. Spare her life, and I will take her place." Nakago looks at him with an evil and lets go of Miaka's neck. He comes towards at Sora with no hestitant.

"Sora!" Goofy and Donald screamed out his name. But nothing moved him. Donald tried to attack Nakago to stop him, but he had a force field around him that bounce Donald off.

"Sora, you musn't!" Hotohori begged him, but still nothing could not budge him to stop.

"I'm sorry, you guys!" Sora said to himself, and closed his eyes.

"Aren't you a little fool?" Nakago said to him, and snatch the keyblade right of his hands. Then he took his sword and his keyblade and crossed it towards his throat. "Now, without your keyblade, nothing can stop me!" He tooks the two weapons and backs off of him.

"Sora, are you stupid? That was the Keyblade!" Donald said to him.

Sora looks down all hopeless. "I know, but... I know where the Key to the Keyhole is..." Sora looks up and smiles like everything is okay, "...and they're is nothing that can stop it."

Nakago stopped and turns around to look at Sora. "You..." He walks towards, "...where is the Key to the Keyhole?" Sora didn't say a word, he just smiled back. "I will annihilate you!"

"Sora!" Someone grabbed Nakago by his neck and tries to get him away from Sora. "Get away from him!" It was Tamahome. He got the Keyblade out of Nakago's hands and gives it to Sora.

"Donald, Goofy, get Miaka," Sora commanded.

"Right!" The two ran towards the coffin and tries to get Miaka out, but she was too heavy to carry.

Nakago suddenly knows. "Of course, the girl..."

"He knows! Now, hurry!" Hotohori said.

"You stopped me so I wouldn't destroy that girl." Nakago release a force that sent Tamahome flying and onto the ground. Donald used his wand and cast a Stopga spell on him, but he was way too strong for it to be cast on. "You are the one!" Donald used a fire spell and it ended up reflection him back.

"Donald!" Goofy called out.

"Goofy, hurry!" Sora encouraged him. Goofy got Miaka out of the ice coffin and pull her far back from Nakago, who was creepily walking towards them.

Suddenly, a strong hero came out of nowhere and slams his big sword at Nakago. Nakago got his sword and slams at his. The two were actually sword fighting. Cloud was trying to push him back, so he would not harm the Priestess no Miko.

"Cloud!"

When Cloud got too close enough to Goofy and Miaka, he took Miaka by his arms and fought with the other hand.

"I will not let you interfere!" Nakago said.

"Fight with me, then come get the girl!" When Nakago tries to slam his sword at him, he quickly goes behind him and lets Miaka go with Sora. "Here, take her!"

Aerith, Cid, Larva came from the door to see this. Larva saw what was happening and looked at Reiha all in the corner wounded. He walks towards her in surprise.

"Lady Reiha, are you okay?" Larva said, wobbling her back and forth so she could wake up. She had woken up, and saw him staring at her.

"L-Larva?"

"Please, we must leave!" Larva said grabbing her hand, but she refused to go.

"But I won't go until I rescue Miyu. Larva, I'm sorry. But I am on the side of the Heartless now. To get Miyu back, I must attend to Queen Beryl's every need."

"Reiha, you don't need to join sides with the darkness. With the power of light itself can shine through the darkness, and together we can find Miyu." Reiha looks up at Larva in surprise. She believe in his every word, and she believe that she and him can find Miyu someday...and they'll be together back in their world.

Cloud could not believe his strength. It suddenly increase every time the darkness increases. Nakago crush Cloud's sword and made Cloud fall onto the ground.

Miaka open her eyes and saw Sora, staring at her. "Sora." She then saw Nakago behind him with his sword ready to stabbed Sora. "Sora!"

"Miaka!" Sora shouted.

"NO!" Everyone else shouted out of what they have witnessed. And a light came out of nowhere...

**Back at the Library**

_"The girl stepped in front of the Key Holder and... the whole world went silent."

* * *

_

**Footnotes:**

1. Larva is Miyu's silent friend and partner whoms a Shinma and wears a mask. Larva came from a world faraway which was destroyed by the Heartless. He searches to Miyu, who seems to be missing. Will he find her? Larva appeared to destroy Miyu in 'Vampire Princess Miyu' (1988).

2. Guess who's the princess from the Moon Kingdom (it's not very tough for the Sailor Moon fans)?

3. Sailor Pluto comes from the Moon Kingdom. Don't get her mixed up that she comes from the planet, Pluto, in this fanfic.

4. Miaka is the key to revealing the keyhole in the Fushigi Yuugi world.


	21. The Mysterious Ending

Auntie's Notes: I think I did the last chap. way better than on Chapter 19, don'tcha think so? Of course you think so. Okay, this is the final chapter to the Fushigi Yuugo saga (hurrah!). And nothing to gain than all to be lost (I don't think that made any sense). Watch how the real Priestess no Miko handles things. Sora gets a new power from her, and a new summon. Also something happens to our Hallow Bastion heroes and heroine that will leave you crying. Oh, and have a great Martin Luther King Jr.'s Birthday, ya'll!

* * *

Chapter 21: The Mysterious Ending

**Tower of Ice**

Everyone stares at Miaka as she took the stabbing that was meant for Sora.

"I saved your life, Sora," Miaka said, in pain.

"But why, Miaka?" Sora asked.

"Because, you are the key to this world."

"Wait a minute, I thought you were...the priestess?"

Miaka gave Sora her energy to sealing the keyhole. She slowly disappears as she looks at him.

"Now, you are the key to revealing the keyhole. Please, save everyone, especially Tamahome." For that, Miaka was gone. Her heart flows out of her heart and nothing was left of her, but the energy she gave to Sora to reveal the keyhole to saving the world from mass destruction of darkness from the Heartless. _"Miaka, I'll promise you. I will protect this world!" _Sora got up from the floor and faced Nakago by himself. "Nakago! You are siding with the darkness and you must be stopped!"

Sora's aura increased, and he's floating from the air. It was like something spiritual was taking him away from this world, and it felt like no one can stop him now. Sora was surrounded by light, which Miaka gave to him, and he transforms into a powerful warrior with great strength and courage.

"The Priest!" Hotohori called it. Yes, Sora was the Priest no Miko. He was Miaka in one.

Nakago hits Sora with his dark balls of energy, which he gain from the Heartless, and yet a strong barrier around Sora block all his magic. Nakago then use all the dark energy he got and full-blasted at Sora, but the barrier around Sora was still way too strong.

"Darkness should be destroyed!" Said Sora with a godly voice. The Priest Sora made his move as his keyblade summoned a powerful light barrier around, which cover over the Fushigi Yuugi world. The darkness and ice where extinct, and the infest of Heartless were gone.

"No!" Nakago suddenly get destroyed by the light, and his dark heart which was controlled by the Heartless was taken away.

"Yay, we did it!" Goofy said, hugging Donald.

"But Miaka is gone!" Tamahome said in a soft tone. He looks down and Sora realize that his heart was empty ever since Miaka died.

"No, Miaka is not gone," The Priest no Miko said. "Miaka gave me her power, so I can seal the keyhole to this world. I believe she is alive and maybe she'll come back to this world too."

"She went back? Yes, maybe your right," Tamahome said with a grin. As he looks around, he wonders. "Now where is the Keyhole at?"

"Inside the heart of the purest lights...only one of the seven senshis of the Suzaku that is the purest of them all- can seal the keyhole," Larva informed.

"Tamahome! You do it!" Hotohori said.

"But-"

"Trust me, just...do it!"

Tamahome closed his eyes and his mark on his forehead glow. He gave his power to Sora's Keyblade to make the keyhole appear out of nowhere. The same mark that was on the wall in the Legend Room appeared on the wall of the tower. The encryption of the Suzaku shined brightly and revealed a light keyhole. Sora took his Keyblade in front of him and it sealed automatically.

The Tower of Ice was destroyed.

**Back at the Library**

A light came out the book and revealed as-

"Miaka! You're back home!" Yui said, hugging her tightly.

"I am? I'm glad." Miaka said with a grin. _"Thank you, Sora..."_

"So what happens next?" Yui asked her. Yui and Miaka looks at the book together. Yui spoke the words out of the written book, _"The greatest of evil is gone, thanks to the girl and the Key Holder. Now they feast by the Emperor's honor..."_

**Emperor's Balcony**

"Well done, Key Holder," said Hotohori.

Everyone who fought Nakago were on the balcony, while every one around China gather around and was looking at them, shouting out their names and such. All of them were seem to be happy being honored by the Emperor Hotohori.

"We have seen your remarkble deeds," announced Hotohori. "The priestess is safe and so is the rest of the world. For what you have done, we will give you a gift from the gods." Hotohori gave him a new keyblade called the 'Phoenixfire', which resembles as the God of the South, Suzaku. "Now your weapon has gotten even more powerful to like your light."

"Hey, where did Reiha and Larva go?" Sora looked around for his friends.

Reiha and Larva were on the rooftop looking at them in amazement.

"I've seen enough of this. Larva, let's go home," Reiha recommanded and Larva agreed. They disappeared out of this world.

"Sora, please save Miyu," Larva requested in Sora. And Sora nodded.

"Sora, we're so proud of you," Aeirth said, hugging him.

"As the emperor's underlings, we were quested to feast by his honor," Cid said.

"That's so cool," Sora said, then he realize something, "But wait a minute, does that mean this is-"

"Goodbye? Not likely," Cloud informed, stepping into the balcony.

"We won't forget you Sora, remember that," Aerith said. "You're the key to everything."

"Sora," a voice called him.

Sora turned around. "Tamahome."

"I just wanna say thank you."

"Me too."

"Here, take this." Tamahome gives Sora a summon, which he calls it 'Kawaii Doll'. "My lucky charm. I think this might get you good luck from the state that your in."

"You're right about that," Sora said, taking his summon.

Tamahome's eyes falls on Donald and Goofy. "Donald and Goofy? Come again?"

"Of course," Goofy said, while Donald nods.

"Keep reaching for your goal, Sora." Tamahome and Sora shake hands- the hands of Friendship. "Remember that light is in your heart..."

Miaka read the final ending to the Sho Tenchi chapter.

_"The Key Holder and the boy said their goodbyes, but deep inside, the young girl should've been there and realize the boy actually was in love with her."_ Miaka gasped and immediately closed the book.

"Miaka, what's wrong?" Yui said.

_"Tamahome..."

* * *

_

**Footnotes:**

1. Miaka is the Priestess no Miko, and gives Sora her power so he can become the 'Priest no Miko'.

2. 'Phoenixblade' is Sora's new keyblade, that resembles the God of the South, Suzaku the Phoenix.

3. 'Kawaii Doll'- a new summon that Tamahome gave Sora. It resembles that little anime doll that you all know and love.

4. Stay tuned to see what really happens to Miaka and Tamahome in AK: KoM. Yes, you get to see Tasuki, Chichiri, and Nuriko too (not me).

* * *


End file.
